Memorias de un amor
by BlossomV18
Summary: Mi nombre es Watanabe You, y estas son mis memorias, memorias de una historia de amor, mi historia de amor, una historia de amor, que solo yo recuerdo. YouRiko y YoshiMaru, probablemente otras parejas
1. Chapter 1

Nubes negras en el cielo, una lluvia torrencial tan fuerte como si representara el dolor que siento ahora, una escena tan triste de una joven subiendo las escaleras del templo completamente mojada cargando con algo, llorando desconsoladamente.

-¡Aquí tienes maldición!-

Esa joven tira lo que tenía en sus manos a las ofrendas del templo, es una alcancía, una gran alcancía llena de dinero.

-Son mis ahorros de toda la vida… escuché de ti muchas veces ¿sabes?… el dios que cumple deseos a los más arrepentidos… ¡Bueno aquí estoy!... Arrepentida de algo que nunca poder arreglar, algo que nunca debió pasar… no sé que debo hacer, si el dinero no es suficiente te daré lo que sea…-

Esa joven se arrodilla y deja salir sus penas mientras la lluvia continúa empapándola, no hay nadie más a los alrededores, solo es ella y la lluvia, una tan fuerte que apenas se puede ver.

-Te daré lo que sea… haré lo que sea… pero por favor… regrésamela… regrésame a Riko-chan… ella… ella…-

Esa joven pone sus manos en su pecho como si no pudiera aguantar todo el dolor que tenía dentro de ella, un dolor, que ella misma provocó.

-¡ELLA NO MERECIA MORIR! todo es mi culpa… así que tómame a mí… pero regrésamela… ¡REGRESAME A RIKO-CHAN!-

Ella grita al cielo, y el cielo da un gran trueno como si respondiera su dolor, porque esa chica jamás podrá reparar lo que ha hecho, y ahora con un dolor que nunca podrá borrar de su pecho, desesperadamente recurre a rezarle a un dios, ¿Cómo sé todo eso?, es fácil yo soy esa joven.

Mi nombre es Watanabe You, y estas son mis memorias, memorias de una historia de amor, mi historia de amor, una historia de amor, que solo yo recuerdo.

Todo acabó, y al mismo tiempo comenzó aquí, mis amigas y yo ganamos el Love Live, la escuela cerrará, hoy es el último día, pero antes de que todo termine, debía hacer algo, sacarme algo del pecho, no algo exactamente bueno… Pero ya no podía aguantarlo, miré como mi compañera Riko entraba en el aula de música, es con ella con quien quiero hablar, la sigo y la veo tocando el piano, ella me ve y me sonríe y solo sigue tocándolo.

-Es un buen sonido-

-Este piano tiene buen sonido-

-¿Será porque el cuarto es muy grande?-

-Puede ser-

Me alejo un poco y veo por la ventana, veo a lo no muy lejos el mar, está escuela es bella, en la otra escuela no creo poder ver el mar solo por a través de la ventana.

-El paisaje de aquí es hermoso-

-Cuando llegué por primera vez a la escuela pensé, que nunca vería un paisaje así en Tokio-

Me volteo y me recargo en la ventana, es hora de decirlo, ya me he mentalizado para esto, pero ya llevo mucho tiempo pensándolo, y tengo que decirlo.

-Hace mucho quiero decirte algo la verdad…Teeeeeeeeeeeeee-

Si, todo este tiempo lo estuve pensando, todo este tiempo… me estuvo molestando, puede que sea algo muy malo de mi parte, así que perdón Riko-chan.

-¡Te odio!-

-¿Eh?-

-Te odio…-

-Es-espera… ¿Po-por qué?-

-No me digas que no te diste cuenta… a mí… siempre me gusto Chika-chan, pero siempre y siempre desde que llegaste no hacías más que meterte entre nosotras, me molesté mucho pero me aguanté por ella-

Me levanto y camino a la salida, sé que es muy cruel lo que acabo de hacer pero no podía aguantarlo más, tenía que decirlo.

-A ti también te gusta ella ¿no? ahora iremos a una nueva escuela… y no quiero que te metas entre nosotras-

-E-espera, a mí no me gusta Chika-chan-

-¿Entonces lo hacías a propósito para molestarme? supongo que ser una chica de Tokio es muy bueno si crees que puedes hacer eso…-

-¡No es eso You-chan! la persona… la persona que me gusta… la persona que siempre me ha gustado…-

-¡No quiero escucharlo! sé que es cruel, pero entiéndelo, solo quiero que no te metas, si de verdad no te gusta Chika-chan, entonces entenderás ¿no?-

-No… You-chan... -

Cierro la puerta, escucho como ella empieza a llorar, ¿de verdad no le gusta Chika-chan? no lo sé pero tenía que decírselo, cuando vayamos a la nueva escuela, de seguro Chika-chan querrá continuar siendo school idol, y yo estaré ahí para ella.

-You-chan-

-Ah Chika-chan-

-Todas iremos a decirle adiós por último a la sala del club, ¿Y Riko-chan?-

-Ella… está tocando el piano, dijo quería estar unos momentos sola-

-La entiendo… ¿entonces vamos?-

-Claro-

Camino junto a Chika-chan recorriendo la escuela y recordando todo lo que vivimos juntas y con las demás en estos pasillos, cuando era hora de reunirse con las demás Riko-chan volvió con una sonrisa, sin embargo, sus ojos estaban rojos, al ver eso no pude hacer más que sentir un poco de culpa, ¿llegué muy lejos?, si solo le dije que nos dejara solas no creo sea razón para llorar hasta ese punto…

-¿Riko-chan que pasó?-

-Nada Chika-chan, estoy bien-

-¿Segura?-

-Si solo… es un poco frustrante que de verdad cierren la escuela-

-Ah, te entiendo-

Estaba mintiendo, puede que diera una buena razón pero solo yo sabía que esa no era la razón de sus ojos rojos, sin embargo, ella llegó como si nada con una sonrisa.

-Perdón… Ya no me meteré entre ustedes…-

-Si… lo siento-

Ella me susurra sin que nadie se dé cuenta y yo le respondo, no era lo que imaginaba, en mi mente esto no sucedía así me la imaginaba más enojada, o imaginaba que ella me diría algo como "Chika-chan es mía" o algo así, pero jamás pensé que lloraría y solo lo aceptaría así como así, ¿yo me equivoqué? realmente no lo sé, pero es bueno que ella me dé espacio con Chika-chan, ya hice así que no puedo echarme para atrás, desde ese día, Riko-chan realmente se distanció un poco de Chika-chan y jamás mencionó nada al respecto de lo que le dije, aún anda con nosotras 2, pero vernos a los ojos ahora resulta un poco difícil, el tiempo ha pasado es hora de iniciar el nuevo año escolar, las chicas que quedamos de Aqours decidimos ir juntas en nuestro primer día.

-Oh este templo-

-¿Qué tiene este templo Yoshiko-chan?-

-¿Nunca has escuchado de él zuramaru?-

-Ruby escuchó rumores-

-¿Rumores zura?-

-¿Estás hablando del dios del arrepentimiento?-

-¿Riko-chan qué es eso?-

-Según escuché, este templo tiene la leyenda de que si alguien arrepentido desde el fondo de su corazón por algo viene aquí y pide un deseo, ese dios le cumplirá un deseo que lo ayudará con su arrepentimiento-

-Ya veo, ¿You-chan sabías de esto?-

-No, es la primera vez lo escucho-

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿subimos antes de llegar a la escuela?-

-¿Yoshiko-chan tienes algún arrepentimiento?-

-¡Yohane! y no… solo tenía curiosidad-

-¡No podemos llegar tarde! Ruby no se quiere imaginar si Onee-chan se entera que mi primer día llegué tarde…-

-En eso tienes razón, además podemos venir otro día-

-Yo te puedo acompañar zura-

-Gracias Zuramaru-

-¡Ruby también!-

-Vamos chicas-

-Si-

Las 3 caminamos tras el feliz trio ahora de segundo año y nosotras de tercero, Chika-chan se adelanta un poco para hablar con ellas, supongo a ella también le interesa.

-¿Tu quisieras subir al templo You-chan?-

-¿Yo?-

-Si…-

-Bueno, realmente no tengo ningún arrepentimiento-

-Ya veo…-

-¿Y tú Riko-chan?-

-Tal vez uno u otro…-

-Ya veo…-

Sin decir nada más seguimos a nuestras compañeras, llegamos a la escuela y lo primero que hacemos es buscar nuestra clase.

-¡Me encontré! clase 3, ¿Y tú Chika-chan?-

-Estoy buscando… ¡Clase 2!-

-¿Estaremos separadas?-

-Eso parece, que mala suerte You-chan, ¿Y Riko-chan?-

-Clase 3-

-¿Con You-chan? que suerte ustedes están juntas, yo seré la única separada-

-¡Estamos en la misma clase zura!-

-Vaya ellas si tienen suerte-

No sé qué decir, Riko-chan y yo nos miramos incómodamente, las clases pasan, al salir hay muchos clubs reclutando gente nueva, me separo del grupo y voy al club de natación, veo lo que hay y me piden insistentemente unirme pero todavía no estoy segura si realmente me uniré de nuevo, les digo que lo pensaré y salgo de ahí, por ahora busco a mis compañeras.

-Ah You-

-Hola Yoshiko-chan-

-¡Yohane!-

-Si si, ¿y las demás?-

-Zuramaru y Ruby fueron por algo de comer y yo las espero aquí-

-¿Y Chika-chan y Riko-chan?-

-Desde que te fuiste esas 2 se fueron a otro lado-

-Ya veo…-

-¿Cómo van?-

-Bueno no hay club de school idol, pero somos 6 suficientes para crear un club nuevo-

-Es verdad, entonces iré-

-¿A dónde?-

-A preguntar para hacer el club-

-Entiendo, suerte-

-Si-

Voy directo a la sala de la directora, ella me dice hay un salón vacío y revise si será bueno para nuestras actividades del club, salgo de su oficina y empiezo a buscar pero al ser una nueva escuela me perdió, después de seguir unas indicaciones llego al lugar, se ve algo pequeño pero supongo que servirá, abro la puerta al entrar veo una figura conocida es Chika-chan, sonrió y entro.

-Chika-chan-

-Ah You-chan, ¿qué haces aquí?-

-La directora me dijo que podíamos usar este salón para nuestro club-

-Ya veo, así que aquí-

-Si-

Me pongo a un lado de ella y juntas vemos fuera de la ventana, estoy a solas con Chika-chan, esta es mi oportunidad, tal vez debería invitarla a algún lado regresando, bien, es hora de moverse You, supongo que le puedo decir que vayamos a mi casa, está cerca además.

-You-chan, tengo algo que decirte-

-¿Eh?-

Ella interrumpe mis pensamientos, la veo y noto su mirada seria sin apartar la vista de la ventana, luego me voltea a ver mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Tengo un favor que pedirte-

-¿Un favor?-

-Si-

-Dime-

-Bueno no es fácil pero… ¿Podrías dejarnos a Riko-chan y a mí solas?-

-¿Eh?-

En ese momento siento un gran dolor en mi pecho, ¿por qué me dice eso? ¿dejarlas a ellas 2 solas? ¿acaso son novias y nunca lo supe? ¿o será que Riko-chan le dijo lo que le dije ese día y ahora ella está enojada conmigo por decir eso? no lo pensé bien, que eso se podría volver en mi contra.

-¿Po-por qué dices eso?-

-¿Sabes? You-chan, eres mi mejor amiga, y solo te contaré esto a ti nada más, desde hace tiempo me gusta mucho Riko-chan, pero por lo del Love Live nunca hice nada, ahora que estamos en tercero me gustaría intentar con ella, nosotras 3 siempre estamos juntas pero… me gustaría que nos dieras tiempo a solas-

¿pero qué pasa con esto? ¡¿pero qué pasa con esto?! es lo mismo que yo le hice a Riko-chan… Pero es peor para mí porque… La persona que me gusta me está diciendo que me aleje de ella para estar con otra… Es lo peor…

-¿You-chan?-

-¿Eh? ah sí… no sabía que te gustaba Riko-chan-

-¿Entonces me apoyarás?-

-Bueno… yo… no se realmente de romance y… no te sería de ayuda…-

-No importa You-chan, con que nos des momentos a solas-

-Bueno, yo… si eso es lo que quieres…-

-¡Gracias You-chan! entonces yo me adelanto-

Ella sale del aula y me deja sola, yo me dejo caer al suelo y empiezo a llorar, es una suerte que no hay nadie aquí, ¿esto es karma? ¿así se sintió Riko-chan cuando le dije eso? no, esto es mucho peor porque este viene de la persona que me gusta, es duro es duro, es demasiado duro y duele demasiado, "si eso es lo que tú quieres" ¿qué pasa conmigo? ¿por qué no le di la cara? si le hubiera dicho que no y… ¿A quién engaño? no lo hice porque no quiero ser rechazada, me acaba de decir que le gusta a alguien confiando en mí por ser su mejor amiga, si le dijera eso ahora… solo conseguiría un rechazo… ¿Qué hago?

-Esto es lo peor…-

Al final estoy un poco más de una hora llorando en esa aula, al levantarme voy al baño y veo que tengo los ojos rojos, me echo agua para intentar quitarme eso y para refrescarme, al final tomo mis cosas y me voy cuando ya casi no hay nadie en la escuela, regreso sola,

paso cerca del templo que vimos en la mañana, y sin pensarlo realmente empiezo a subir las escaleras, ¿yo que debí haber hecho? después de que fui cruel con Riko-chan, ¿es por qué actué demasiado tarde? al llegar arriba veo a Riko-chan rezando ¿qué estará rezando? en la mañana dijeron sobre un dios del arrepentimiento, ¿ella está aquí porque está arrepentida de algo? bueno con todo lo que pasó… Incluso yo… ¿Debería decirle que se aleje de ella de nuevo? no… Siento que todo lo que pasó hoy fue por el karma, ella no tiene la culpa de lo que me pasó, eso lo entiendo ahora, al menos me debería disculpar, pero aún así no quiero perder a Chika-chan… ¿Que debería hacer?, no puede pensar en nada, pero si Chika-chan dijo que intentará algo con ella, eso significa que todavía no son novias, nada es seguro aún, me decidí, lo primero que debo de hacer es confirmar que quiere Riko-chan, si ella de verdad quiere a Chika-chan o no, decidiré que haré después de saber que siente ella por Chika-chan, de alguna forma le tendré que sacar la verdad, me acerco más a ella y extiendo mi mano para tocar su hombro pero antes de hacerlo, escucho que dice algo.

-Desearía… nunca haberme enamorado de You-chan…-

* * *

Hola a todos los que leen mi nuevo fic, subo este episodio justo después de acabar mi primer fic, a diferencia de mis otros 2 fic este sera mas que nada drama, con romance por supuesto, espero lo disfruten y gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok tuve muchos problemas con el link de este fic, se caía y me ponía "story not found", luego tuve que borrarlo y volverlo a subir, entre otras cosas luego me puso que no tenia ningún capitulo, tuve que volver a subir el capitulo 1 y borrar el el primero, por suerte parece todo esta bien ya, siento los problemas, aquí esta el segundo capitulo, el tercero ya esta casi listo, lo subo mañana o el sábado, gracias por leer mi fic.

* * *

Incluso ahora no sé qué hacer, lo que Chika-chan me dijo, lo que escuché a Riko-chan decir, ¿Es esto karma? si lo es supongo que lo tengo bien merecido después de lo que le hice a Riko-chan, ella… se debió sentir mucho peor que cuando yo escuché lo de Chika-chan, ella me lo dijo bien pero… yo se lo dije muy mal a Riko-chan, ¿Yo le gusto a Riko-chan? jamás me lo hubiera imaginado, pero a mí me gusta Chika-chan, y a ella le gusta Riko-chan, ¿Qué pasa con este ridículo triangulo amoroso? bueno, tengo una ventaja y es que soy la única que sabe esto, realmente me siento mal por Riko-chan pero… tendré que tomar esto como ventaja para acercarse a Chika-chan, ya sé que ella me dijo eso pero, ahora por lo menos sé que Riko-chan no siente lo mismo por ella pero… "Desearía… nunca haberme enamorado de You-chan…" supongo que es mi culpa si ahora ella intenta ir con otra… y si Chika-chan intenta algo con ella entonces… ¡Ahhhh! de solo pensar todo esto me duele la cabeza.

-Entonces tienen que entregar este proyecto en equipo de 2 para la siguiente semana, pongan un papel de ambos entréguenmelo y a cada equipo le daré un orden-

-¿You-chan no te molestaría que hiciéramos equipo? eres la única que conozco aquí-

-Si…-

Realmente no puedo poner nada de atención en clases ahora, mi cabeza está llena con todo lo que pasó hace poco, ¿y qué pasa con esta maestra? apenas entramos y ya poniendo esas cosas, realmente no soy buena con estas cosas, debo pensar bien que debo hacer… lo que yo le dije a Riko-chan… y lo que Chika-chan me dijo a mí… me voy a volver loca.

-You-chan somos el equipo 5 nos toca para el miércoles-

-Si-

Bueno debo hacer esto luego mis padres me regañan y no quiero hacer, por más que me duela tendré que dejar ese tema para luego, es un poco incomodo saber que le gusto a Riko-chan así que mantendré distancia por ahora e intentaré acercarme a Chika-chan cuando ella no esté, bien haré eso por ahora, bien ahora… la presentación en equipos de 2… ahora que lo pienso, ¿quién es la persona que me pidió hiciéramos equipos?

-¿You-chan me estás poniendo atención?-

-¿Eh? ¿Riko-chan?-

-Te pregunté dónde haríamos el proyecto-

-Ah-

Ah… ¡¿Es Riko-chan?! ¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡Eso me saco por andar de distraída! justo cuando dije pondría mi distancia con ella, ahora si que lo hiciste You.

-P-perdón, no estaba poniendo mucha atención, ¿qué debemos hacer?-

-Este es el tema que nos dio la profesora tenemos una semana para hacerlo-

-Es mucho trabajo…-

-Si lo es… ¿Entonces cómo lo hacemos?-

A mi dios todo por estar de distraída, pero incluso yo me sentiría demasiado mal por ella decirle que no quiero hacer equipo con ella ahora o no hacer bien las cosas, ya me siento demasiado conmigo misma por todo lo que le causé, se fuerte You, no seas mala con ella.

-Bueno ¿quieres ir a mi casa? queda cerca-

-¿Enserio?-

Noto como se sonroja ligeramente y le brillan los ojos, al verla no puedo evitar sonrojarme también, me compliqué las cosas yo sola, ya que importa, ella nunca ha intentado nada en todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntas, haremos el trabajo y ya.

-Si…-

-Entonces está decidido, después de clases-

-Claro-

Entonces tras salir de clases nos reunimos con nuestras compañeras de Aqours como siempre, al entrar al salón del club las otras 4 ya están aquí.

-Hola-

-Ah You-chan, Riko-chan-

-¿Chika-chan hay algo para hoy?-

-No, todavía no se me ocurre nada-

-Mas vale que me envíes las letras rápido si no nunca comenzamos a practicar-

-¡Lo sé!-

-Bueno entonces You-chan y yo nos vamos hoy-

Wow, espera ¿enserio? ¿quieres que ya nos vayamos? ¿Las 2 solas? ¿Y lo dices enfrente de Chika-chan?

-¿Ustedes 2 zura?-

-Si es que la maestra encargó un proyecto algo grande en equipos de 2 para el próximo miércoles y tenemos que comenzar-

-¿Justo al empezar la escuela? vaya mala suerte tienen ustedes 2-

-¿Tanto como tú para ser castigada 5 veces desde que entramos zura?-

-Shhh no digas eso Zuramaru-

-Bueno en fin, You-chan y yo nos iremos ahora así que nos vemos mañana-

-¡Si!-

Nuestras kouhai nos dicen al mismo tiempo mientras Chika-chan se me queda viendo con una cara de "¿Enserio?" le hago una seña de perdón y ella solo desvió la mirada, Ah… maldición… Toda va de mal en peor.

-Vamos You-chan-

-Si…-

¿Esto es karma? Traigo un gran karma encima, y todo es culpa por ese ataque de celos que me dio y descargarme con Riko-chan, debo discúlpame pero… un solo perdón supongo que no solucionará nada… Riko-chan y yo caminamos a mi casa, veo a los alrededores y veo que no hay nadie, ¡ah maldición! tengo que decírselo, me detengo y volteo a verla.

-Riko-chan-

-¿Si?-

Me pongo junto a ella y pongo mi mano a lado de ella acorralándola contra la pared, siento que ella se pone nerviosa pero ya no puedo soportarlo más.

-Ka-kabedo-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Eh?-

Ella se cubre la cara y no sabe dónde mirar, ¿Ahora qué le pico? no me digas que… ¡¿Cree que le haré algo malo?! después de lo que le hice no la culpo…

-Escucha Riko-chan… hay algo que quiero decirte…-

-¿Eh? ¿Q-qué?-

-Yo…-

-¿Si?-

-Yo…

-¡Si!-

¿Por qué me mira emocionada? ya no la entiendo en nada, pensé que tal vez estaba asustada pensando que le iba hacer algo pero ahora parece emocionada, ¡No la entiendo! ¡Ah como sea! tengo que decírselo.

-Siempre quise decirte, que me arrepiento-

-¿Eh? ¿Arrepentirte?-

-Si… Lo que te dije… ese último día en Uranohoshi… yo… no sé qué me pasó… perdón por haberte dicho eso… me siento muy mal conmigo misma… de verdad yo-

Ella me interrumpe poniendo su dedo en mis labios, la veo a los ojos y ella me está viendo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿De verdad te arrepientes?-

-Si…-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si-

-¿Qué tan arrepentida?-

-Mucho-

Ella no dice nada y solo me abraza, realmente no entiendo nada así que solo la abrazo, siento como ella me abraza fuertemente ocultando su rostro en mi hombro.

-¿Me odias?-

-Yo… no te odio-

-¿Lo juras?-

Bueno yo… ¿Qué puedo decir? sé que realmente lo que dije ese día estuvo muy fuera de lugar… pero, no la odio, solo fueron mis celos que tomaron lo mejor de mí pero ella siempre nos ha ayudado, siempre estuvo conmigo y Chika-chan, incluso ella y yo salimos varias veces juntas solo ambas, así que yo…

-Yo no podría odiarte…-

En ese momento siento como ella se pone a temblar, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué está temblando? pero enseguida me doy cuenta del porque, ella empieza a llorar, me abraza más fuerte y empieza a llorar, ella sin soltarme y sin alejar su rostro de mi hombro llora, ¿Tanto así te dolía eso que te dije? perdón… enserio perdón… La abrazo fuertemente esperando que ella termine de llorar todo lo que quiera, a este punto pienso que no importa quien me guste, a quien le guste Chika-chan, o… el hecho de yo le guste a ella… de verdad la lastimé… soy de lo peor.

-¿Ya estás bien?-

-Si, perdón You-chan-

-Ten, compré helados-

-Gracias-

Después de un rato de que ella llorara, cuando por fin se calmó nos acercamos a unas bancas, cerca hay un puesto de helados y compro unos para ambas, la veo comer su helado y noto sus ojos algo rojos, me hace sentir muy mal, de verdad yo hice algo terrible.

-You-chan-

-¿Si?-

-Gracias You-chan-

Ella me mira y me sonríe felizmente, no sé porque pero de alguna forma al ver eso solo me hace sentir más culpa.

-No, todo fue mi culpa para empezar-

-You-chan-

-¿Si?-

-¿Aún te gusta Chika-chan?-

-¿Eh? bueno yo… si…-

-Ya veo…-

Su sonrisa se borra y ve a su helado, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenías preguntar eso? Ah, la culpa me va a matar…

-Espero tengas suerte con ella…-

-Si…-

Esto es incómodo, demasiado incómodo, de seguro ella se siente mal por tenerle que decir eso, el amor es demasiado complicado…

-¿Nos vamos?-

-Si-

-Mi casa está muy cerca-

-Si…-

Al llegar a mi casa nos ponemos a trabajar, de seguro eso fue algo duro para Riko-chan, pero siendo honesta, realmente yo no podía hacer nada, ni puedo hacer nada, sé que yo le gusto pero… a mí me gusta Chika-chan, me da pena pero, decirle que Chika-chan me gusta es lo mejor, lo mejor para ella es que me olvide e intente tener un amor con alguien más, enserio perdón Riko-chan, solo soy una molestia para ti.

-Mira You-chan está página tiene casi todo lo que necesitamos-

-Es verdad, entonces usemos esto… y esto… esto también puede servir y-

-Oye… You-chan-

-¿Si?-

La veo y ella está mirando el suelo, la veo confundida mientras ella no dice nada, ve a los lados y luego me mira tímidamente sonrojada.

-¿Todavía no has logrado nada con Chika-chan?-

-¿Eh? bueno… no…-

¿Por qué pregunta eso? esto realmente es muy incómodo ella no dice nada más y solo nos ponemos a trabajar de nuevo con ambiente algo raro.

-¿De verdad quieres estar con ella?-

Otra vez, me pregunta sin dejar de hacer su trabajo, ¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto? ¿No es difícil para ti? o tal vez… ¿Estás intentando superarlo? maldición… tengo que contestar.

-Si…-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si…-

-¿Y cómo planeas estar con ella?-

-No lo sé…-

-¿Desde cuándo te gusta?-

-Pues… no lo sé exactamente… hace mucho creo-

-¿Estás segura que es amor?-

-Si… ¿por qué preguntas todo eso?-

Ella se detiene se queda en silencio y no dice nada, ah ya entiendo… supongo que no puede decir que es porque yo le gusto… mejor yo tampoco diré nada y solo haré mi trabajo, es lo mejor para Riko-chan, o al menos eso creo, porque ella mueve su mano y la pone arriba de la mía tomándola, me sorprende y volteo a verla y ella está muy cerca, me ve directamente a los ojos, esos ojos me ven con tristeza y expectación, como si quisiera algo de mí, sin darme cuenta nos miramos a los ojos durante un tiempo mientras ella poco a poco se acerca a mí.

-Oye… You-chan-

-¿Qu-qué pasa?-

-¿Yo no soy suficiente?-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Yo no soy tan buena para ti?-

-¿D-de qué hablas?-

Ella no dice y se acerca más y más los nervios me ganan y sus ojos fijos en los míos me paralizan, intento retroceder mientras ella no deja de acercarse, hacemos esto hasta que mi espalda se topa con la pared y ella se pone arriba de mí.

-Si… si tú estuvieras bien conmigo… yo… quisiera estar contigo… más que como amigas-

-Ri-riko-chan…-

-Eres mala You-chan… desde el último día en Uranohoshi… he sufrido tanto por ti… y yo siempre… siempre… te amé tanto, estuviste dan distante… tan distante… y ahora vienes y me pides perdón… eres buena conmigo… dices que no me odias… eres injusta You-chan-

Veo como sus ojos se humedecen y empiezan a caer lágrimas por sus mejillas, con una expresión bastante triste y con su voz rota a punto de llorar ella no me deja de ver.

-¿Por qué no dejas que te olvide? ¿Por qué… Por qué te amo tanto?-

Estoy en shock, no puedo decir nada, ¿Volví a equivocarme? yo solo… estaba arrepentida, quería disculparme, yo no… yo no deseaba hacerte sufrir más.

-You-chan…-

Ella me toma de los hombros firmemente y acerca su rostro más al mío, enseguida se lo que quiere y pongo mis manos en sus hombros intentando detenerla.

-Riko-chan no… no podemos…-

-Es tu culpa…-

-Lo es pero… no podemos yo…-

-Ya no me importa-

Ella me hace a un lado y me tira al suelo, toma mis manos con las suyas sin que pueda liberarme, entonces volteo arriba y la veo, sonrojada, sus ojos mirándome tan seductivamente, nunca la había visto así, me quedo viendo sus ojos mientras ella se acerca más y más a mí y antes que me dé cuenta ella cierra sus ojos y por alguna razón yo también lo hago, siento sus labios en los míos y me doy cuenta que me está besando, mi primer beso… de esta forma, siento como ella no le es suficiente con presionar nuestros labios y empieza a lamer mis labios y a morderlos, intento liberarme de su agarre pero no puedo, no tengo fuerzas, ella deja mis labios y baja su cabeza y siento como besa mi cuello.

-¡Ri-Riko-chan!-

-You-chan… You-chan…-

-Riko-chan… no…-

-Perdón You-chan… yo ya no… puedo aguantarme-

En ese momento me sacudo de la sorpresa al sentir la mano de Riko entrar debajo de mi uniforme hasta tocar mis pechos, en ese momento me suelto de su agarre y la empujo cubriéndome.

-You-chan…-

No digo nada y solo retrocedo sin poder levantarme todavía confundida por todo lo que pasó en este pequeño periodo de tiempo pero que se sintió como si fuera muy largo, Riko-chan me ve y sus ojos se llenan de miedo, ella se tapa la boca y veo como lágrimas vuelven a salir de sus ojos.

-Yo… yo… ¿Cómo pude hacer eso?-

Ella rápidamente baja la mirada y vuelve a la mesa para tomar sus cosas, no me ve, y yo no digo nada, pero puedo notar como sigue llorando.

-Perdón… perdón… no sé qué me pasó… perdón… perdóname... -

-Ri-riko-chan-

-No digas nada… perdón… perdóname… todo fue mi culpa… a ti te gusta Chika-chan… lo sé… no hay lugar para mí a tu lado… lo sé… lo sé… pero yo… yo… te quería tanto… quería algo de ti… quería que fueras mía…-

-¿Por qué…?-

-No lo sé… mis sentimientos tomaron lo mejor de mí… y simplemente yo… hice eso…-

-No, ¿Por qué yo?-

-¿Por qué? Muchas cosas… You-chan siempre estaba ahí… siempre que llegabas… eras tan alegre… tan energética… cuando menos me di cuenta… siempre te estaba viendo… me atraías… era la primera vez que me sentía así… me sentía tan feliz… cuando las 2 salimos juntas solas… pero… cuando me dijiste que me odiabas… sentí que el mundo se me cayó encima… y encima que te gustaba Chika-chan…-

-Perdón…-

-No…-

Ella se levanta y se va a la puerta de mi habitación, ella se detiene ahí y no se voltea ni me ve, solo se para hay unos momentos en silencio.

-Perdóname a mí… yo… Sería mejor si nunca hubiera llegado a aquí ¿verdad?-

Al decir eso ella se voltea diciéndome con una sonrisa y luego sale corriendo, dejándome hay en un rincón impactada por todo lo que acaba de pasar, me sigo abrazando a mí misma y toco mis labios-

-Se llevo mi primer beso… ¿Es esto también el karma?-


	3. Chapter 3

Hoy vengo con otro capitulo, generalmente no suelo responder reviews o algo así, realmente agradezco que los escriban me hacen muy feliz, pero quiero responder esto, "yo quiero mí youriko como sea asi sea en el cielo de los ángeles pero lo quiero." ¡¿Quieres que mate a you?! digo ciertamente seria un plot twist colosal que ella muere y se reúne con riko en el cielo pero eso es pasarse, bueno... sigan leyendo para que descubran como mi pequeña you-chan terminara en esta historia.

* * *

Ese día estaba caminando por la playa sin ningún objetivo en concreto tantas cosas habían pasado con school idols la escuela quería cerrar y Chika-chan quería salvarla, tras tantas prácticas y tener que hacer muchos trajes solo quería despejar mi cabeza y relajarme y caminar por la playa viendo mi amado mar, entonces vi una figura familiar sentada en la arena con una mirada algo triste en el mar, decidí acercarme para ver que pasaba.

-Riko-chan-

-Ah, You-chan-

-¿Qué haces?-

-Mirando el mar-

-¿Solo eso?-

-Bueno, hace mucho que no tenía un poco de tiempo libre, ¿Y tú?-

-Igual-

-Ya veo-

-Si-

Me siento a un lado de ella y veo el mar también, no puedo evitar mirarla y noto esa mirada triste de antes, algo anda mal.

-Se honesta conmigo-

-¿Eh?-

-Algo te molesta-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Tu cara lo dice todo-

-Ya veo…-

-Si no te molesta yo te puedo escuchar-

-Bueno… ¿recuerdas cuando fuimos a bucear?-

-Si, querías escuchar el sonido del mar-

-Si-

-¿Qué pasa con eso?-

-Bueno… quería hacerlo de nuevo pero… todas están tan ocupadas que lo de ser school idols y sus propias cosas que no me animé a decirlo-

-Entonces, ¿Quieres ir conmigo?-

-¿Con You-chan?-

-Si, yo conozco también a la familia de Kanan, si le pido a su mamá que nos preste el equipo de seguro nos hará el favor-

-¿Y estará bien?-

-Si, será un escape secreto de ambas al mar-

-Eso… sería genial, ¡Hagámoslo!-

-¡Si!-

Después de eso ambas fuimos por el equipo y salimos a bucear, fue tan divertido, nadamos de un lado a otro muchas veces ella se quedaba quieta y sabía porque, intentaba escuchar el mar, al verla haciendo eso no podía evitar hacer lo mismo.

-Fue divertido You-chan-

-Si, ¿Pero por qué de repente buceo?-

-Quería escuchar el sonido-

-Eso imaginaba-

-Hay muchos sonidos diferentes-

-Si yo también intenté escucharlo-

-¿Cómo lo escuchaste?-

-Eso es algo difícil de responder, ¿Crees escuchamos sonidos diferentes?-

-No lo sé, puede ser-

-Bueno tú tocas el piano así que como tu oído tiene más sensibilidad puede que tú escucharas algo diferente a mí-

-Supongo-

-Pero-

-¿Uh?-

-Si escuchamos lo mismo, entonces eso me haría feliz-

-You-chan…-

-Escapémonos al mar otro día juntas Riko-chan-

-¡Si!-

De repente abro mis ojos, un sueño, no, un recuerdo, es algo que pasó antes cuando todavía estábamos en Uranohoshi, ¿Por qué recuerdo esto ahora? me levanto tallando mis ojos y veo alrededor, miro la mesa que está en el centro de la habitación y noto que mis cosas y el trabajo de ayer siguen ahí, no puedo evitar poner mi mano en mis labios al recordarlo.

-Mi primer beso…-

Me sonrojo un poco al recordar eso, aun no puedo creer que eso pasara, Riko-chan me forzó un beso y me tocó… jamás imaginé que ella fuera capaz de hacer eso, si eso fue el karma o no, ya no lo sé, ella se fue diciendo "Sería mejor si nunca hubiera llegado a aquí ¿verdad?" eso me golpe muy duro… ¿Quien tuvo la culpa de todo esto? ¿Yo? ¿Riko-chan? ¿O alguien más? ya no lo sé… solo sé que estoy muy confundida y que de alguna forma, me siento muy mal por eso que dijo Riko-chan, y no puedo odiarla, no puedo culparla, ya… no sé hacer…

-Buenos días You-chan-

-Ah Chika-chan buenos días-

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-Nada, ¿Por qué?-

-Te vez desanimada… y algo pálida-

-No dormí muy bien-

-Ya veo… oye You-chan-

-¿Si?-

-¿Tú y Riko tendrán que irse juntas hasta que pase lo del proyecto?-

-Yo…-

No lo sé… con lo que pasó ayer, no lo sé, no sé ni como sentirme yo misma, mucho menos como se siente ella, no sé si cuando la vea pedir perdón o esperarlo.

-No lo sé, tendría que verlo con Riko-chan primero-

-Ya veo…-

-Si…-

-Dime You-chan-

-¿Si?-

-¿Pasó… algo con ella ayer?-

-...No, solo trabajamos…-

-Ya veo…-

Ella y yo nos separamos y llego a mi salón, veo alrededor y no la veo, al final, ese día Riko-chan no apareció.

-You-chan ¿y Riko-chan?-

-No vino hoy-

Al terminar las clases voy al club, al entrar solo encuentro a Chika-chan dentro, pregunta por ella en cuanto llego…

-¿No te dijo nada?-

-No, tú eres la que vive a lado suyo, ¿No te dijo nada?-

-No…-

No decimos nada más pero por suerte llegan las otras 3 chicas evitando un escenario incómodo para nosotras, al menos para mí, ellas hablan de su día a día ríen como si no tuvieran preocupaciones, de cierta forma ahora mismo las envidio, extraño que yo también solo viniera a la sala de club a tener prácticas y reír con las demás sin que me importara tanto estos temas, no puedo evitar simplemente sonreír al verlas.

-¡Hello everyone!-

-¿Mari?-

Todas nos quedamos sorprendidas al ver que Mari-chan entra sin ningún aviso a nuestra sala de club.

-¿Qué haces aquí zura?-

-¿No estabas en Italia?-

-¿Qué pasa con esas reacciones? me tomo las molestia de venir a visitarlas ¿y así me reciben?-

Mari se sienta en la mesa con nosotras y todas empiezan a hablar, Mari cuenta lo que ha pasado en su escuela y que solo vino para ver que todo estuviera bien con las estudiantes de Uranohoshi, yo no digo nada y solo veo a las demás hablar, me trae un sentimiento de paz recordando cuando estábamos todas en Aqours, aún así como todavía no tenemos nada que hacer decido retirarme.

-Entonces yo me voy-

-¿Pasa algo You-chan?-

-Solo quiero seguir mi trabajo, Riko-chan no vino hoy pero haré mi parte para terminar más rápido-

-Ya veo-

-Oh también es hora de que Mari se vaya, ¿Nos vamos juntas You?-

-Claro-

Tomo mi bolso y salgo con Mari despidiéndonos de las otras, caminamos juntas saliendo de la escuela, que raro… ¿Porque está tan callada? no ha dicho nada desde que salimos de la escuela.

-Bueno creo va siendo hora-

-¿Eh?-

-Ya dime, ¿Qué tienes?-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-¡Oh You! ¿Realmente crees que haces tonta a Mari? -

-Bueno yo…-

Tan audaz como siempre, en el pasado también pasó esto, me leyó por completo, pero esta vez es diferente, es demasiado complicado lo que está sucediendo esta vez, no sé si es algo que pueda decir así como así, bueno, no es algo que pueda decir así como así.

-Es complicado…-

-Oh vamos, ya has confiado en mí antes ¿no?-

-Si pero… esta vez, realmente es demasiado complicado-

-¡Don´t worry!-

Ella se pone enfrente de mí y me tomó de los hombres mirándome con una sonrisa, de alguna forma inspira un poco de confianza, desde que le conté lo que me pasa a ella en el pasado la veo un poco como una hermana mayor traviesa.

-Solo dímelo, tal vez te pueda ayudar de alguna forma-

-Bueno… es una historia algo larga-

-Tengo tiempo-

Ambas vamos a un parque cercano donde no hay nadie, hay nos sentamos juntas, al principio dudo en decirlo pero llego a la conclusión en que no puedo decidir que hacer sola, estoy tan confundida que realmente me serviría decirle esto a alguien más, así que lo primero que hago es contarle lo que paso en el último día de Uranohoshi.

-You… eso fue demasiado cruel para Riko-

-Lo sé… incluso ahora me arrepiento mucho de haber hecho eso, pero luego me di cuenta de unas cuantas cosas-

-¿Qué cosas?-

-Que el karma existe, y que eso que hice fue más cruel de lo que parece-

-¿De qué hablas?-

No me corto nada y le digo todo lo que pasó, acerca de como Chika-chan me dijo lo mismo que yo le dije a Riko-chan, y como escuché decir a Riko-chan que estaba enamorada de mí.

-Wow… vaya realmente es... complicado…-

-Y lo peor de todo pasó ayer-

-¿Ayer? ahora que recuerdo… Riko no fue hoy…-

-Si…-

-Ya veo… cuéntame, escucharé todo hasta el final-

-Gracias Mari-

Mi arrepiento, mi amor por Chika-chan, y saber sobre los sentimientos de Riko-chan tomaron lo mejor de mí y me alteré, por un momento pensé "simplemente me disculparé con ella" no entiendo en qué momento una sola disculpa terminó en todo lo que pasó, estaba asustada, confundida, no sabía qué hacer, ahora ni sé que pensar, contarle todo a Mari de alguna forma me hace sentir un poco mejor.

-¡¿Riko intento abusar de ti?!-

-Shhh Mari lo dices demasiado fuerte-

-Lo siento pero… incluso para mí eso es muy difícil de creer-

-Si… incluso yo ahora me cuesta creer que eso pasó, voy a ser honesta, no tengo idea ni de que hacer ni de que pensar, no sé como voy a ver a la cara Riko-chan de ahora en adelante, si al verla debería pedirle perdón, o esperar una disculpa de su parte-

-Tienes razón, pero You, independientemente quien tuvo la culpa, lo que hizo ella estuvo muy mal-

-Pero yo fui quien la lastimé y-

-No You-

Ella me interrumpe, levanto la mirada y la veo, y ella me mira muy seriamente, toma mis manos y me con unos ojos muy serios.

-Independientemente de eso, ella sabía muy bien que a ti te gusta otra, sé que fuiste muy cruel en el pasado con ella, pero te disculpaste, ella lo aceptó por lo tanto lo que hizo está muy mal, por más que ella te ame, haber hecho estuvo muy mal-

-Mari…-

-Aunque, que deberías hacer o que deberías decirle a Riko, eso es algo que ni yo puedo ayudarte, es algo que debes pensar por ti misma, pero recuerda esto, aún con todo lo que hiciste no es excusa para que ella hiciera eso-

-Ya veo…-

-¿No estás molesta con ella?-

-No-

-¿Por qué?-

-Mas que molesta, me siento mal por ella-

-La atacada fuiste tú-

-Lo sé pero al final cuando la separé de mí, ella se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y me pidió perdón muchas veces, estaba realmente arrepentida de lo que hizo, y antes de irse me dijo "Sería mejor si nunca hubiera llegado a aquí ¿verdad?"-

-¿No estará queriendo parecer la víctima?-

-No, estoy segura que no-

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?-

-Su rostro, era demasiado triste, ella realmente, estaba sufriendo mucho en ese momento-

-You…-

-Ella Chika-chan y yo estuvimos el año pasado casi siempre juntas y lo sé, ella puede ser calmada y madura pero en realidad es algo torpe, enseguida entra en pánico por cosas que no puede controlar y suele equivocarse mucho por eso, no estoy molesta con ella, no estoy molesta con ella pero… de alguna forma, me gustaría hacer algo por ella-

-You, sé realista-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Tú le gustas, si no tienes intenciones de corresponder sus sentimientos, mientras intentes hacer algo por ella solo la harás sufrir más-

-Eso es…-

-El amor es cruel, estar con una persona que amas pero que no corresponde tus sentimientos no es algo muy lindo, probablemente, solo lograrías lo contrario, ahora mismo ella de seguro sufriría mucho solo por estar a tu lado-

-Entonces… ¿Qué debería hacer?-

-Pues…-

Llego a mi casa cansada, me tiro a mi cama en cuanto llego a mi habitación, fue un día largo, ¿Qué hago? todavía esto lo del proyecto pero supongo eso es lo de menos ahora, el problema de eso es mi compañera de equipo, ¿Debería pedirle a la maestra o alguien más que cambiemos de equipo? no sé si lo aceptarán a estas alturas, ¿O tal vez debería hacer el trabajo por mí misma? incluso si me sale pésimo sería mejor para evitar… ¿Evitar estar con ella? vuelvo a tocar mis labios recordando el beso que me dio Riko-chan.

-Al final, ¿Solo puedo hacer lo que Mari me dijo? "Simplemente alejarme de ella y darle su tiempo" ¿Por qué será? esa idea, no me gusta mucho-

Al llegar a la escuela el siguiente día entro al aula y veo que Riko-chan está en su lugar, ella me mira con algo de culpa antes de desviar la mirada, al final no nos decimos nada mientras las horas pasan cruelmente, quiero decirle algo, pero al mismo tiempo sé que no debería, hoy realmente siento que el tiempo pasa más lento de lo normal, me llamaron la atención varias veces en el día, ya empiezo a tener fama de no poner atención en clases, eso no es para nada bueno, al final me gané que los profesores me llamaran.

-¿Qué pasa Watanabe?-

-Lo siento profesora, tengo ciertos problemas familiares, y por eso he estado pensativa todo el día-

-¿Tienes problemas en casa?-

-No pero solamente creo que es algo que realmente debería pensar bien antes de hacer algo-

-No pareces querer contarlo-

-Perdón…-

-Bueno esta bien, solo evita repetir esto-

-Si-

Regreso a mi salón para recoger mis cosas y antes de irme veo por la ventana y noto algo, es Riko-chan ¿Ya se va? ¿Ni Siquiera ir al club? sin pensarlo realmente salgo corriendo esperando alcanzarla, salgo de la puerta y la veo a lo lejos y corro a donde está ella.

-¡Riko-chan!-

Ella se sorprende pero no se voltea, solo se queda parada sin voltear a verme, bien, ya corrí hasta aquí, ¿Ahora qué? no le pensé.

-¿Qué pasa You-chan?-

-Bueno… el trabajo…-

-Ah bueno… pues… podemos trabajar por separado… solo nos enviamos que haremos ambas por mensaje…-

-Si…-

-Entonces… me retiro-

Ella empieza a irse pero al verla extiendo mi mano tomándola de la manga de su mano, ni siquiera yo sé porque pero no quería que se fuera…

-¿Qu-qué pasa You-chan?-

-Yo… bueno… lo que pasó el otro día-

-Solo olvídalo por favor…-

Me interrumpe, yo levanto la mirada y veo su espalda, está temblando, al final, ¿Es cómo Mari dijo? ¿Solamente debería alejarme de ella?

-Me disculparé… me disculparé… eso que hice estuvo muy mal… así que por favor… déjame sola…-

Al final, esta es la única opción, es "lo mejor para ambas" simplemente alejarnos una de la otra, por mi propio bien, y… por el bien de Riko-chan, por nuestro propio bien, debemos alejarnos la unta de la otra, así que yo… solo puedo aceptar eso, alejarme de ella, por lo tanto yo…

-¡No quiero!-

-¿Eh?-

-No quiero…-

-¿Por qué?-

-No lo sé…-

Ni siquiera yo misma sé porque dije lo contrario a lo que estaba pensando pero de alguna forma la idea me hacía sentir muy triste, demasiado triste, antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba llorando, Riko-chan poco a poco voltea a verme, ella también tiene su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

-Eres cruel… ¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo?-

-No sé… sé que tal vez… tal vez sería lo mejor para ambas, pero… yo… no quiero…-

-¿No estás enojada conmigo?-

-No-

-¿Por qué?-

-No lo sé… pero… quiero hacer algo por ti… tú que sufriste mucho por mi culpa, quería hacer algo por ti… aunque… realmente no pueda hacer nada yo… no quiero alejarme de ti-

-Eres muy cruel You-chan… realmente eres muy cruel-

Ella se voltea toma mi rostro y me ve fijamente, yo la veo a los ojos también, sus ojos tienen tanta tristeza pero también algo más, algo más que me impide dejar de verlos, no sé qué es pero me cautiva, no me doy cuenta de lo cerca que está hasta que ella cierra los ojos, yo también cierro los ojos y vuelvo a sentir esa suave sensación, Riko-chan me está besando de nuevo, no, esta vez, nos estamos besando, un beso más suave que antes, algo salado por nuestros lágrimas, ella y yo nos abrazamos mientras saboreamos nuestro salado beso, al separarnos nos seguimos mirando intensamente sin saber que decir.

-De verdad… eres muy cruel-


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, un nuevo cap llega, gracias a todos por seguir mi fic y dejar sus reviews, me seguiré esforzando para que sea un fic que no los decepcione, ahora sin nada mas que decir, disfruten este cap.

* * *

-Buenos días…-

-Buenos días You, no te ves muy bien, ¿pasa algo?-

-No pude dormir bien mamá, últimamente en la escuela pasan muchas cosas-

-Bueno es una nueva escuela tardarás en acostumbrarte, además, no podrás superar nada con esa actitud-

-¿Debo permanecer positiva?-

-Pues no serlo no ayuda tampoco-

-Cierto-

Mi madre tiene razón, últimamente han pasado muchísimas cosas, cosas que en algún punto se salieron totalmente de mi control, tal vez, sea porque yo hice la decisión incorrecta, pero no podía abandonar a Riko-chan, simplemente no podía… aún recuerdo como nos besamos esa vez, yo… ¿Por qué besé a Riko-chan? soy una estúpida… solo sigo complicando las cosas, tras desayunar y alistarme salgo de mi casa y lo primero que hago es ver el cielo, pero mi mamá tiene razón, debo pensar positiva mente, ¡Definitivamente haré algo con esta situación! ¡Bien! no tengo idea por donde comenzar, pero por ahora…

-¡Ohayousoro!-

-¡Ohayousoro You-chan!-

-Si, ohayousoro Riko-chan… ¡¿Riko-chan?!-

Cuando menos me doy cuenta Riko-chan está del otro lado de la calle, ella sonríe saludándome y camina a donde estoy.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Qué? Vine para ir a la escuela contigo-

-Riko-chan pero la escuela te queda más cerca que mi casa-

-Si, ¿Hay algo de malo con eso?-

-Eh… bueno... ¿Qué tan temprano te levantaste para estar aquí antes de que saliera de casa?-

-Cómo hace una hora y hace uno 15 minutos que estoy aquí-

-Ri-riko-chan… sabes… la otra vez es cierto que correspondí tu beso pero…-

-No necesitas decírmelo, ya lo sé-

Ella solo cierra los ojos y baja la mirada, otra vez la puse triste… ella se acerca a mí y sin esperarlo me toma del cuello de mi uniforme y me acerca más a ella.

-Pero esto es tu culpa, aunque no correspondas mis sentimientos ahora… te haré mía Watanabe You-

Ella me empuja hasta la puerta de mi casa mirándome directamente a los ojos, ella… va enserio… pero antes de que algo más pasara empezamos a escuchar un sonido que se mueve la puerta y ambas rápidamente nos quitamos.

-¿Qué pasa You? Ah Riko-chan-

-Buenos días estaba de paso y pare aquí para ir con You-chan a la escuela-

-Ah muchas gracias por ir con mi hija-

-No, no, es un gusto-

Vaya cambio de actitud casi de 180 grados… igual siento que mi madre me acaba de salvar, ¿Enserio vino solo para ir a la escuela conmigo?

-Bueno, vamos You-chan, antes de que se haga tarde-

-S-si-

Ambas nos vamos y ya solo camina a mi lado sonriendo y tarareando sin decir nada, se ve feliz… "te haré mía Watanabe You" eso significa…

-No me voy a rendir-

-¿Eh?-

-No me rendiré contigo-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por tu culpa-

-Eso es…-

-¿Lo niegas?-

-Bueno yo… siendo honesta, sabía muy bien que dejarte ir y alejarnos era lo mejor para ambas pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-No quería abandonarte-

-Eso es muy egoísta-

-Perdón…-

-Y exactamente por eso-

Ella se pone enfrente de mí y me da una gran sonrisa.

-Exactamente por eso no me rendiré, es tu culpa, tú no me quisiste abandonar, tú correspondiste mi beso, por eso… no me rendiré, porque tú me diste esa oportunidad-

-Riko-chan… sé que es mi culpa… sé que yo correspondí tu beso pero yo-

Antes de poder terminar ella me interrumpe poniendo su dedo en mi boca, ella me mira y luego besa su dedo que tiene en mi boca, yo retrocedo sonrojada y la miro a la cara la cual la tiene levemente sonrojada.

-Ya te dije que ya lo sé, y también ya te dije que decidí no rendirme, y es tu culpa-

-¿Te vas a excusar siempre con eso?-

-Mientras pueda estar contigo si, ¡Es tu culpa!-

Doy un gran suspiro y ella solo ríe, ambas caminamos a la escuela sin decir nada más y al llegar me encuentro con un rostro que no quería que viera esto-

-¿Vi-vienen juntas?-

-Chika-chan… puedo explicar-

No, no puedo, me interrumpo a mí misma al darme cuenta que realmente no puedo explicarle porque Riko-chan y yo caminamos juntas a la escuela cuando vivimos por lados opuestos.

-Por pura casualidad pasé por la casa de You-chan y vine con ella-

¿Es enserio Riko-chan? Mi casa queda al lado opuesto por donde se supone tu deberías llegar, Chika-chan jamás se creería eso.

-Aaaaaah ya veo-

¡Lo creyó!

-Bueno vamos a nuestro salón llegaremos tarde-

-Ah si, nos vemos Chika-chan-

-Si, nos vemos…-

Llego a mi salón y me siento en mi lugar bastante cansada, y apenas empezó el día... al llegar la hora del almuerzo decidí almorzar en el salón, si salgo afuera Riko-chan me puede perseguir, y no quiero que Chika-chan malinterprete las cosas, es mejor quedarme.

-¿Puedo comer contigo You-chan?-

-¿Eh? c-claro-

Bueno, incluso Riko-chan no se atrevería a hacer algo en el salón a la vista de todos, en ese momento veo como ella toma el asiento de al lado y lo pega a un lado del mío.

-¿Eh? ¿Porque al lado?-

-Porque quiero estar sentada al lado tuyo-

-¿No sería normal enfrente de mí?-

-No quiero-

Sin importarle realmente nada ella se sienta a un lado mío abriendo su almuerzo, bueno supongo que mientras no haga nada raro… pero en ese momento siento un peso en mi lado derecho y veo como ella se ha recargado en mi hombro.

-Ri-Riko-chan-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Esto es demasiado… ya las demás se nos quedan viendo-

-No estamos haciendo nada malo-

-No pero…-

-You-chan di ahh-

-¿Eh?-

Volteo y ella está con un pedazo de pollo que sacó de su almuerzo en sus palillos ofreciéndome lo, doy un vistazo rápido a los lados y veo como algunas compañeras nos ven y murmuran.

-Ri-Riko-chan-

-Ahhh-

-Eh… Ah-Ahhhhh-

Derrotada y sonrojada como el pedazo de pollo que ella me da y desvió la mirada mientras ella solo ríe.

-Dame un poco del tuyo-

-Claro… toma lo que quieras-

-No You-chan-

-¿Eh?-

-Dámelo de la misma forma que yo te di-

-¡¿Eh?!-

-Si no, no sería justo-

-Bueno dejando al lado si es justo o no… todas nos están mirando-

-Entonces sería raro que te niegues a esto cuando yo lo hice por ti, ¿no?-

-Bueno… -

-Además, ellas solo lo pueden tomar como que nos llevamos muy bien si eso es lo que te preocupa, ahora dame un pedazo de ese huevo-

De nuevo suspiro derrotada tomo mis palillos y tomo un pedazo de mi huevo y se lo extiendo a la boca a rico.

-Ahhhh-

Ella come felizmente y yo de nuevo desvió la mirada sonrojada, espero no haya rumores raros luego… Al acabar las clases siento que no me quedan energías, iré al salón del club y tal vez verlas a todas me anime de nuevo.

-Riko-chan vamos al club-

-Esta bien-

Ambas vamos al salón y al entrar están todas, ambas no sentamos y yo me desplomo en la mesa, quisiera quedarme así.

-¿You te pasa algo?-

-Estoy bien Yoshiko-chan, solo pensé que me gustaría quedarme así un rato más-

-Pues como Chika no se apure nos quedaremos así todo el semestre-

-¡No es mi culpa!-

-Pero tú eres la encargada de las letras zura-

-Bueno eso es… cierto pero…-

-Bueno no importa por ahora solo quiero quedarme así-

-Pero no puedes You-chan-

-¿Por qué no Riko-chan?-

-Porque todavía tenemos el proyecto el cual necesitamos terminar-

-Lo hacemos mañana…-

-Ya nos retrasamos mucho, anda vamos-

-Hey, espera-

Ella se levanta y me tomó del brazo obligándome a levantarme de nuevo y casi arrastrándome a la salida.

-Espera Riko-chan-

-No esperaré, anda vamos tenemos que hacerlo-

Ella me jala, y yo lucho para que no me saque de la sala del club, las 3 chicas se nos quedan viendo confundidas, luego veo a Chika-chan que parece algo enojada, maldición… vuelvo a ver a las 3 chicas casi llorando.

-Alguien ayúdeme-

-Oh, You hizo una referencia de muse-

-¡Oh!-

Ruby dice y las otras 2 se sorprenden y empiezan a aplaudir mientras Riko-chan logra sacarme del salón y llevarme con ella.

-¡No es eso!-

-jajajaja-

-¡Riko-chan!-

-¿Que? al menos es verdad que tenemos que terminar el proyecto, ¿No lo recuerdas? ni hemos hecho nada-

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡Es cierto! pero…-

-Deja los peros para luego, ¿O acaso quieres que nos vaya mal a ambas?-

-Claro que no pero, ¡Solo usas esto para aprovecharte!-

-Oh You-chan usaré lo que sea para tener momentos a solas contigo-

-No lo digas tan directamente, es vergonzoso…-

Al final fuimos a mi casa para empezar el proyecto, la primera vez que fuimos sucedió eso… y luego ella no vino y ayer… en conclusión Riko-chan tiene razón, no hemos hecho nada, de alguna forma me molesta un poco el hecho de que en todo el día no ha hecho más que de alguna forma u otra lograr todo lo que quiere… esa cara… antes de salir, Chika-chan estaba molesta, ella no dijo nada… me dijo que le diera tiempo a solas con Riko-chan… y ahora ella no quiere separarse de mí… ¡A este paso Chika-chan me terminara odiando!

-Escucha Riko-chan sé que dijiste que no te rendirás conmigo pero en cuanto terminemos esto tengo mis asuntos personales-

-Y yo también You-chan-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si, mis asuntos personales serán mis intentos para hacerte mía-

-¡Ri-Riko-chan!-

-Mira esta son las páginas que tienen toda la información-

-Ah, las guardaste-

-Si, esa vez no terminas de verlas, ¿Verdad You-chan?-

-E-esa vez…-

-Si esa vez… ¿Lo recuerdas You-chan?-

-Eh, yo… no-

-Ah es una lástima-

Ella extiende su mano y logra agarrarme del cuello de mi uniforme y una vez ella me acerca a su rostro bastante cerca mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Debería recordártelo?-

-Bu-bueno yo… ¡Ahhh!-

Me quito su agarre y me alejo mucho para que no me atrape de nuevo y antes de que ella puede hacer algo pongo mis manos enfrente marcando le un alto.

-¡Si sigues así de verdad no haremos nada!-

Ella se detiene, se ve como que lo piensa un poco y luego hace infla sus mejillas con una expresión algo enojada.

-Bien tú ganas-

Ella vuelve a sentarse y yo suspiro con un sentimiento de haber evadido el peligro, es hora de concentrarse en el trabajo, entre más rápido acabemos esto mejor.

-¿You-chan tienes computadora?-

-Hay una laptop-

-Tardaremos mucho si estamos viendo la información desde nuestros celulares, ¿Podrías traerla?-

-Claro-

Bajo por las escaleras y busco la laptop de mis padres, le pido permiso a mi madre y ella me entrega la laptop, por fin estamos haciendo progreso, incluso Riko-chan sabe bien que si no hacemos esto estaremos en problemas, hay que avanzar mucho hoy ¡El trabajo nos espera! entro a mi habitación y veo la mesa, no hay nadie, volteo a la cama y veo a Riko-chan, levantándose la falda, se le ve la ropa interior, y me está mirando seductora mente.

-You-chan… ven…-

-...-

-Puedes tener todo esto-

-...-

-¿You-chan?-

-¡SAKURAUCHI RIKO!-

-¡Perdón ya dejaré eso lo prometo!-

Después de una muy gran regañada de mi parte, por fin avanzamos en nuestro proyecto, por mala suerte no es algo que se pueda terminar en un día.

-Mamá ya me voy-

-Que te vaya bien-

Al siguiente día decido seguir la misma rutina de ayer, bien, para que todo salga bien, como mi madre dijo, primero ser positiva.

-¡Ohayousoro!-

-¡Ohayousoro!-

-¡Riko-chan!-

-Buenos días You-chan-

-¿Otra vez estás aquí?-

-Si, ¿Te molesta?-

-No es que me moleste pero… ¿No es malo despertar muy temprano solo para venir aquí?-

-Si es por eso no debes preocuparte You-chan-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque… tú lo vales-

Me sonrojo y desvió la mirada, ¿desde temprano ya esto? aún así… ¿Realmente viniste tan temprano solo para ir conmigo a la escuela?

-¿No es demasiado?-

-¿Enserio crees eso?-

-Bueno-

Ella se acerca y me mira a los ojos muy seriamente, parece algo… molesta, ¿por qué? no entiendo porque se pone así

-¿Realmente crees eso You-chan?-

-Yo…-

-¿Yo te lo dije no? no es broma, voy enserio, mi amor por ti… ¡Es así de enserio!-

-Riko-chan…-

Ella no dice nada, toma mi mano y me jala para que empecemos a caminar, yo solo bajo la mirada, ¿Estoy siendo muy grosera con ella verdad? es cierto, ella dijo que intentaba algo realmente conmigo… y se ha estado esforzando tanto por ello… y aún así yo… ¿Pero yo que puedo hacer realmente? ¿Realmente yo podría enamorarme de ella? ¿Realmente yo podría corresponderle como merece que le correspondan? no lo sé pero… algo me queda claro, yo… jamás puse tanto esfuerzo por Chika-chan como ella lo hace por mí de esta forma, de alguna forma… me hace sentir rara… sin notarlo las 2 caminamos tomadas de la mano sin decir nada, pero un poco antes de llegar a la escuela…

-Ustedes 2…-

Ambas salimos del silencio en el incómodo silencio en el que estábamos y volteamos a la voz que nos acaba de llamar para darnos cuenta que es Chika-chan, una muy molesta Chika-chan.

-¿Por qué van tomadas de la mano?-

-¿Eh?-

Volteo a ver mi mano y me doy cuenta, estamos tomadas de la mano, no me di cuenta ¿Caminamos todo el camino de mi casa aquí sin que me diera cuenta que íbamos de la mano? inmediatamente me suelto y veo a Chika-chan.

-N-no es lo que piensas Chika-chan, yo… me sentía un poco mal y…-

Antes de poder decir algo más veo como Riko-chan avanza hasta donde está Chika-chan, yo no digo ni hago nada y solo veo como ella se pone enfrente de Chika-chan, al hacerlo noto como Chika-chan se le quita esa cara enojada y mira preocupadamente a Riko-chan retrocediendo un poco.

-¿Chika-chan está mal que You-chan y yo vayamos de la mano?-

-¿Eh? No… pero… lo que yo quiero decir es que…-

-Chika-chan, ¿Me harías un favor?-

-¿Eh?-

-Yo estoy en medio de algo con You-chan, algo muy importante para mí… ¿Podrías dejarnos a solas?-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Eh?-

Chika-chan y yo miramos sorprendidas a Riko-chan, es algo que no vi venir, ninguna de las 2 pudo haber visto venir esto pero ahora, de alguna forma, todo se complicó incluso más que antes.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola yo de nuevo con otro episodio, me alegra mucho les gustara como escribí a riko, ¡espero que les siga gustando mi fic y gracias por dejarme reviews!

* * *

-¡Espera Chika-chan!-

-¡No me sigas!-

-¡Chika-chan!-

-¡No me sigas!-

-¡Espera!-

Después de que Riko-chan le dijera eso a Chika-chan ella corre dejándonos yo corro detrás de ella esperando aclarar todo, cuando la alcanzo tomo su hombro y la volteo, me sorprendo al verla llorar y enojada quita mi mano.

-¡Te dije que no me siguieras!-

-Espera Chika-chan no es lo que piensas-

-¿No es lo que pienso? ¡¿No es lo que pienso?! creo que Riko-chan fue muy clara al decirme eso-

-Pero no es así, es cierto que ella te dijo eso pero no es así-

-Eres muy cruel… después de que te dije que ella me gustaba y te pedí que nos dieras espacio a solas… ¡Vas e intentas quitármela!-

-¡Yo no intenté nada con ella!-

-¡¿Entonces qué significa eso que ella me dijo?!-

-Pues…-

-You-chan… no te atrevas a mentirme, dime que significa eso…-

-Chika-chan… Riko-chan y yo no estamos en ninguna relación especial, eso te lo juro-

-¿Es enserio?-

-Si-

-Entonces… ¿Por qué ella me dijo eso?-

-Bueno…-

-Dime la verdad de una vez-

-...-

-¡You-chan!-

-Porque… yo le gusto a Riko-chan…-

En ese momento su rostro pasa de enojado a impactado, luego desvió la mirada tristemente y me dio la espalda intentó correr pero ya la sostengo del brazo.

-¡Déjame!-

-¡Te dije que no es lo que piensas!-

-¡Ya me dijiste todo!-

-Pero no es así yo realmente-

-No importa…-

Ella se detiene y cae sentada en el suelo, yo solo veo su espalda y noto como llora, quiero hacer algo por ella, ¿Pero qué?

-No importa… con saber que a ella le gustas tú… yo…-

-Perdón… no sé como llegó a pasar…-

-Ya te dije que no importa… no quiero saber excusas… ya con eso yo…-

-Perdón…-

-¿Ella se te confeso?-

-Pues… algo así-

-¿Tu respuesta?-

-A mí… me gusta alguien más…-

-¿Quién?-

-...-

-¿Quién?-

No respondo nada y solo desvío la mirada, "Tú eres quien me gusta Chika-chan" algo como eso, no podría responder…

-No puedo responder…-

-¿Por qué?-

-No puedo-

-¿Incluso cuando yo te dije quien me gustaba?-

-Perdón…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Perdón…-

-...-

Ella no dice nada y solo veo como limpia sus lágrimas y se levanta, voltea a verme con la mirada caída y puedo ver sus ojos algo rojos y su expresión vacía.

-El consuelo que me queda es que vamos a clases distintas…-

Yo no digo nada y ella solo camina devuelta a la escuela, yo no la sigo, me quedo ahí parada, sin decir nada, porque me siento impotente, es la persona que me gusta… es la persona que me gusta pero aún así… aún así yo… no pude hacer nada... Después de unos minutos yo también me pongo camino a la escuela y al casi llegar a la puerta veo que alguien me espera.

-Y-You-chan…-

Riko-chan me mira con cara de mucha preocupación, yo solo bajo la mirada y continúo caminando sin decirle nada y ella solo me sigue.

-You-chan perdón…-

-...-

-Me emocioné porque… pensé era un momento a solas de nosotras y… le dije a eso a Chika-chan, olvidando que es mi mejor amiga y… la persona que te gusta…-

-...-

-Perdón…-

-Eso… díselo a ella-

No digo nada más y solo camino a mi aula una vez en clases no miro ni hablo con Riko-chan, si, estoy enojada, pero más que nada, muy triste, sé que ella… sé que Riko-chan no sabe que le gusta a Chika-chan pero… incluso sin saber eso… no debió decir eso… Al salir de clases decido ir directamente a casa, creo le haría un favor a Chika-chan si no voy hoy, por más que me duela… tomo mis cosas y me preparo para salir.

-You-chan-

-...-

-El proyecto-

-Que cada quien lo haga en su casa lo que pueda-

-Y-You-chan…-

-Ya dije-

Al tomar mi bolsa, paso por la puerta a un lado de ella sin mirarla, y cuando salgo del aula siento un peso en mi espalda, no hace falta ni adivinar que es.

-Perdón… perdón…-

-Ya te lo dije, dile eso a ella-

-Se lo diré… se lo diré pero… no quiero…-

-¿No quieres disculparte con ella?-

-¡No quiero que estemos así!-

-Riko-chan… a mí… me gusta Chika-chan…-

-Lo sé…-

-¿Entonces?-

-Te dije que no me rendiría-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque tú me diste esa oportunidad-

-Riko-chan no puedes decir eso por siempre-

-Está bien… porque te amo-

Me volteo a verla y la veo sonrojada y con lágrimas en los ojos, mirándome de una forma que si tuviera que describirla llamaría "tierna" esos ojos me ven con tanto aprecio, de alguna forma me da envidia, me da muchísima envidia, que ella pueda ser tan directa de esa forma, que ella pueda expresarme sus sentimientos tan honestamente, me da tanta envidia.

-¿Por qué no me das una oportunidad You-chan?-

-¿Una oportunidad?-

-Si, dame una oportunidad, y se mi novia-

-¿N-novia?-

-Si, se mi novia You-chan-

-Riko-chan no podemos…-

-¡¿Por qué?!-

-Lastimaremos a Chika-chan…-

-¿Y por qué a Chika-chan?...-

Maldición, no debí decir eso, eso da a entender que Chika-chan no estaría bien con nosotras estando juntas, ella podría descubrir que le gusta a Chika-chan.

-Ya veo…-

-¡No es eso Riko-chan!-

-Entonces el amor de You-chan era correspondido…-

-¿Eh?-

-Así que… a Chika-chan también le gusta You-chan… y a ti te gusta ella… entonces yo…-

Ella baja la mirada y veo sus lágrimas caer, lo malinterpretó, lo malinterpretó completamente, para empezar si eso fuera de esa forma ya seriamos novias hace mucho.

-Espera Riko-chan, no es así tu-

-Está bien…-

-¿Eh?-

-Está bien… ¡Haré lo que debo hacer!-

Ella levanta su rostro con lágrimas con una mirada llena de determinación, ¿Por qué este cambio de humor? antes de poder preguntarle que pasa ella empieza a caminar rápidamente a otro lado, Espera… ¿Qué hará? con un muy mal presentimiento voy tras ella y me doy cuenta a donde va, a la sala del club, debo detenerla, ¡Debo detenerla!-

-¡Espera Riko-chan no saltes a conclusiones!-

-No importa, es algo que debí hacer mucho, pero está bien, ¡Está bien muy bien! si Chika-chan quiere pelea la tendrá-

-¡¿Pero qué rayos estás diciendo?!-

Sin poder detenerla ella entra a la sala del club azotando la puerta, puede ver desde atrás como todas se quedan asombradas por esto, para mi mala suerte Chika-chan se decidió presentar hoy, ¿Por qué? ¡después de que lo que pasó esta mañana lo más normal sería que no vinieras!

-Chika-chan-

-¿Ri-Riko-chan?-

-Espera Riko-chan enserio no es lo que piensas-

-¿Qué pasa zura?-

-Parece serio-

-¿Ocurrió algo malo?-

Las 3 menores se nos quedan viendo confusas mientras chika-chan no dice nada pero no sabe a donde mirar.

-Wow… esto parece really bad-

Veo a un lado mío y veo a Mari de pie viendo lo que pasa desde afuera, o mi dios que mal momento para que TODAS estén aquí-

-¿You qué pasa aquí?-

-Ma-Mari…-

-Chika-chan-

-¿Q-qué pasa?-

-Riko-chan por lo que más quieras primero escúchame-

-No You-chan esto es algo que necesito hacer-

-¡Esta bien, esta bien! vayamos juntas a hacer el proyecto a mi casa así-

-No-

No me escucha... ella no me escuchara ni dejara que la detenga, como ultimo recurso volteo a ver a mari esperando algo de ayuda de su parte.

-Mari…-

-Don´t look at me…-

-Chika-chan ya se lo que pasa aquí-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-A porque te afectó tanto lo que te dije en la mañana-

-¿Qué... ¡¿You-chan le contaste?!-

-¡Yo no dije nada ella sola malinterpretó todo!-

-No intenten ocultarlo, ¡Ya lo sé todo!-

-Ri-Riko-chan yo…-

-No me des excusas Chika-chan ya lo sé, a ti… ¡Te gusta You-chan!-

-¡¿Que?!-

Todas excepto yo que me llevo la mano a la cara dicen, ¡lo dijo! ¡Realmente lo dijo! no puedo creerlo.

-¿A mí me gusta You-chan? Riko-chan creo te estás…-

-¡Te dije que no quiero excusas! escucha Chika-chan, ¡Escucha muy bien! You-chan… You-chan es… ¡SOLO MÍA!-

La cara de todas no tuvo precio, ¡Ah dios mío! ¿Por qué? ¿Porque tuvo que pasar esto? ¿Le declaró guerra? ¿Enserio? Riko-chan el día en que te enteres que la que le gustaba a Chika-chan eras tú te sentirás como la más grande idiota.

-Eh… ah...eh…-

Chika-chan está completamente sin palabras, no sabe ni que decir ni como reaccionar a lo que acaba de pasar, no es su culpa, cualquiera en su posición estaría igual.

-Es una declaración Chika-chan, sé que hasta ahora hemos sido mejores amigas, y me disculpo por ser tan grosera en la mañana pero… ¡No cederé a la persona que amo!-

-A mí… a mí… ¡A mí no me gusta You-chan idiota!-

Ella dice gritando y saliendo corriendo del salón del club, todas solo miran a Chika-chan irse y la expresión de Riko-chan es de tremenda confusión.

-¿Eh? ¿No le gusta?-

-Riko-chan… si yo le gustara a ella desde hace mucho seriamos novias-

-Ah… Entonces… yo…-

-Cometiste un tremendo error…-

-Ah…-

Ella solo se pone las manos en la cabeza y se arrodilla en mirando el suelo, desde aquí puedo ver su cara roja.

-¿Pero qué he hecho?-

-Por eso te dije que me escucharas-

-You… ¿Cómo rayos sucedió todo eso?-

Mari me ve raramente poniendo su mano en mi hombro y sus ojos exigiendo una explicación.

-Es una larga historia-

-¡Pues tenemos mucho tiempo siéntate y cuéntanos!-

-Shhh Yoshiko-chan es tema muy personal parece zura-

-Pero quiero saber-

-¡Que vergüenza!-

Riko-chan sale corriendo de la vergüenza, bueno, después de hacer eso frente a todas y luego darse cuenta de lo que solo fue un malentendido de ella… yo solo suspiro y me siento en la mesa.

-Ya no sé que hacer con esas 2…-

-Bueno entonces cuenta-

-Shhh nosotras nos retiraremos-

-Si… ¡Buena suerte!-

-¡No me jalen!-

Ruby y Hanamaru se llevan a Yoshiko-chan dejándonos a mí y a Mari solas, bueno al menos 2 de ellas pueden leer el ambiente y no preguntar.

-¡Wow! ¿Cómo rayos pasó todo eso? me voy solo unos días y la cosa se complica a niveles muy altos-

-¡Ah! Mari ¿Qué hago? ahora puede que Chika-chan me odie-

-Bueno acaba de escuchar de la propia boca de la chica que le gusta que ella ama a otra así que supongo que estará destrozada y puede que te odie por robarle a Riko-

-No me ayudas…-

-Perdón... pero es Chika-chi, son amigas desde que tienen memoria, no creo ella te odie por esto, o tal vez si…-

-¡Ahhh!-

-Bueno bueno, ¿Pero no ibas a alejarte de Riko?-

-Perdón no pude-

-You…-

-¡Lo sé lo sé! es solo que… me dolía un poco verla… y-

-Creo que te dije muy bien que no podías hacer nada por ella-

-Lo sé pero…-

-¿No podías dejarla?-

-Si…-

-Vaya… y ahora te metiste en todo eso, pero bueno, ¿al final qué es lo que harás?-

-¿Con qué?-

-¿Riko o Chika?-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Con cuál de las 2?-

-¿Eh? pero a mí me gusta Chika-chan-

-¿Y realmente no intentarás nada con Riko?-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Bueno… con todo lo que ha pasado, ¿Has estado más con Riko?-

-Bueno… tenemos que hacer ese proyecto y además…-

-¿Además?-

-Veras… ella… ha estado viniendo por mí a mi casa para irnos a la escuela juntas todas las mañanas-

-¡¿What?! pero si la escuela le queda de paso a tu casa-

-Si…-

-Wow… si que te ama ¿Segura no te gusta Riko?-

-Como dije… ¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Bueno… al final… no la alejaste de ti, y solamente fuiste con ella ¿no?-

-Ese fue el problema… en la mañana Chika-chan nos vio llegando juntas y tomadas de la mano-

-¡¿tomadas de la mano?!-

-¡Ella lo hizo y mientras yo estaba pensativa caminé con ella y no me di cuenta!-

-Of course… Bueno, dejando a lado si eras consciente de eso o no-

-¡No lo era!-

-El problema es que Chika-chi las vio, y como a ella le gusta Riko obviamente se sintió mal, y ahora Riko creyendo que a Chika-chi le gustas tú le declaro la guerra, pero a ella le gusta Riko, y eso te deja a ti como…-

-La que quedo mal con la persona que me gusta…-

-True, pero-

-¿Pero?-

-¿Aún así no intentarás alejarte de Riko?-

-Yo… realmente no…-

-¿Enserio no te gusta?-

-A mí no... -

Tengo que admitirlo, esos ojos de ellas me cautivaron, y esos esfuerzos, esa forma de ser tan directa de ella… no me desagradan… entonces yo…-

-A mí… ¿Me gusta Riko-chan?-

-Ya veo… te estas enamorando de ella-

-¿L-lo estoy?-

-Bueno lo estás dudando ¿No?-

-Pues…-

-Realmente lo siento mucho por Chika-chi pero… si realmente te estás enamorando de Riko… ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad? Puede que al final realmente sea ella quien te guste-

-Una oportunidad…-

-Bueno es algo cruel tenerla a ella ahí a tu lado sabiendo que te gusta y no corresponderle, si ella te está empezando a gustar ¿por qué no intentarlo?-

-Puede ser pero…-

-¿Te da miedo que pase con Chika-chi?-

-Si…-

-Solo ocultarlo y ya-

-Lo haces sonar tan fácil, ¿Sobre todo con lo que ella le dijo a Chika-chan hoy?-

-True… Bueno-

Ella se levanta poniendo sus manos en la mesa y me mira guiñándome un ojo.

-Al final eso es algo que yo no debo decidir, si no tú misma, solo te diré que sigas lo que tu corazón te diga-

Ella se despide y me deja ahí pensando, lo que mi corazón me diga… ¿Al final qué es lo que mi corazón quiere realmente? ese día… ese día yo no pude dejar a Riko-chan, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no la deje? ¿Por qué… la besé? Suspiro al no poder responder las razones de mis propias acciones y solo tomo mi bolso y salgo de ahí, camino a la puerta de la escuela y veo que esa figura tan familiar me está esperando.

-Y-You-chan…-

-¿Todavía sigues aquí?-

-¿T-te molesta?-

-Creí que con lo que hiciste debiste haber corrido a tu casa toda sonrojada-

-N-no lo digas de esa forma… ¿Estás enojada?-

-Estoy enojada-

-Perdón… yo solo… no podía… no quería... -

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Perderte…-

-Riko-chan… ¿Por qué me quieres tanto así?-

-No preguntes eso…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Es vergonzoso…-

Suspiro y sigo caminando ella solo me sigue sin decir nada, ser amada por alguien… de alguna forma… se siente bien…

-You-chan…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Bueno… ¿Enserio haremos el proyecto por separado?-

-Ah eso… ya que vamos a mi casa-

-¡¿Enserio?!-

-Si solo no armes un escándalo-

-¡Gracias!-

Ella se lanza abrazándome por detrás haciendo que casi caiga con ella, por suerte logro recuperar el equilibrio y la miro a ella colgada de mi con una gran sonrisa.

-Es peligroso-

-¡Es que soy feliz!-

-Entiendo pero te dije sin hacer escándalo-

Siento sus labios en mi mejilla y luego ella se baja de mí, pongo la mano donde me besó y la volteo a verla sonrojada, veo su rostro rojo y con una mirada bastante picara.

-¡Ah te pusiste roja!-

-N-no lo hice-

-¡Te pusiste roja te puse roja!-

-N-no…-

Ella se me cuelga del brazo y me ve muy felizmente, ah… son esos ojos… esos ojos a los que no puedo negarme.

-Mi amada You-chan…-

-¿N-no te da vergüenza decir eso aquí?-

-No hay nadie así que no pasa nada-

-Te aprovechas mucho de eso…-

-¡Me aprovecharé de todo lo que pueda!-

Solo suspiro mientras seguimos caminando, puede que Mari tenga razón… de alguna forma, no puedo alejarla de mí… ¿por qué será? solamente sé que… no quisiera apartarla de mí.

-Bien es todo por ahora-

Tras unas horas en mi casa y trabajando en el proyecto, esta vez, por suerte sin interrupciones, estamos a un solo paso de terminar, pero ya es muy tarde y decido dejarlo así por hoy.

-¿Ya? quería quedarme más contigo-

-Luego no alcanzarás un bus de vuelta-

-¿Y si me quedo contigo?-

-Por la seguridad de mi propia castidad tendré que decir que no-

-¡Oye yo no sería capaz de violarte! tal vez tocarte aquí y ya, besarte si pero eso no-

-¡Es casi lo mismo! ¡Y realmente me sorprende puedas decir eso como si nada!-

-You-chan…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Yo… ¿Soy solo una molestia?-

-¿Lo dices por todo lo que hiciste hoy?-

-Si…-

Suspiro y me levanto sentándome en la cama, es verdad, eso me complicó muchísimos las cosas a mí, pero como dije antes… yo… simplemente no la puedo dejar, ya… no la puedo dejar.

-Es verdad que me complicas demasiado las cosas con Chika-chan, sabes que ella me gusta y aún así haces todo eso-

-Perdón yo… actué sin pensar… solo pensaba en ti y-

-Lo sé, no necesitas decírmelo, lo sé, pero que estés aquí en mi casa ahora mismo es prueba de que no estoy tan enojada contigo, pero por favor ya no hagas esas cosas y mañana discúlpate con ella-

Ella solo me voltea a ver con tristeza y se levanta para sentarse en la cama a un lado mío, ella está con la mirada baja un momento y luego me ve de nuevo con esos ojos, esos ojos hermosos, como si estuvieran a punto de llorar, pero viéndome directamente.

-¿Porque eres tan buena conmigo?-

-¿Buena?-

-A pesar de todas las cosas que te complico… a pesar de que alejo a la persona que te gusta de ti, ¿Por qué?-

-Pues no lo sé…-

-¿Será que es crueldad sabiendo que me gustas y no correspondiendo me solo para hacerme sufrir?-

-Claro que no-

-O será que…-

Ella toma mi mano y acerca su rostro, yo retrocedo un poco pero ella se acerca más y más, me pongo nerviosa, ella entrelaza sus dedos con los míos mientras poco a poco me empuja a la pared y luego pone su mano en ella como si quisiera evitar que escape, la veo a los ojos y no puedo evitar sentir raro, no puedo decir nada, no puedo hacer nada, solo veo sus ojos.

-¿o será que por fin estás cayendo por mí?-

-Y-yo… yo…-

-Shhh no digas nada-

Ella acerca sus rostro lentamente mientras cierra los ojos y yo de nuevo al ver eso los cierro también, otra vez, el suave tacto de sus labios, una vez más los siento, pero esta vez la cosa no solo se queda en sentir, ella empieza a querer más, y yo respondo, nos besamos más y más, saboreando los labios de la otra, ella saca su lengua y como pidiendo permiso tocando mis labios, yo abro lentamente mi boca para sentir como esa lengua me invade y se encuentra con la mía, nos saboreamos la una a la otra mientras nuestras lenguas juegan entre ellas, ella se pone cada vez más arriba de mí, puedo sentir su peso, pero más que nada como intenta meter más su lengua en mi boca, yo lamo su lengua mientras ella va más allá intentando saborear todo dentro de mi boca, al quedarnos sin aire nos separamos lentamente respirando fuertemente mientras un hilo de saliva que sale de nuestras bocas aun nos une, nos quedamos mirando a los ojos tras intenso beso pero ella vuelve a acercarse para un segundo round, nos volvemos a besar como antes, a través del beso nos saboreamos mutuamente con nuestras lenguas jugando entre ellas, ella saca su lengua de mi boca para morder un labio y ahora soy yo quien saca su lengua buscando entrar en ella, ella abre su boca rápidamente y me deja entrar, puedo sentir como su lengua se encuentra con la mía, y puedo saborear el interior de su boca, continuamos así por vario tiempo hasta que nos quedamos sin aire de nuevo y nos volvemos a separar, nos miramos la una a la otra sin saber que decir por lo que acaba de pasar.

-Y-You-chan ¿Cómo puedo tomarme esto?-

-N-no lo sé-

-Eres mala-

-Es tu culpa, tú eres la que… me hace sentir así…-

-Yo… ¿Cómo me puedo tomar eso?-

-¡Ya te dije que no sé! ¡Ni siquiera yo lo sé!-

Ella se acerca a mí de nuevo una vez más acorralándome contra pared y mirándome directamente.

-E-espera…-

-No esperare-

-No deberíamos-

-Tú eres la que no debiste-

Ella me besa de nuevo pero esta vez se siente un poco diferente, muevo mis manos tomando sus hombros y la separo de mí, la miro y ella me ve muy seriamente.

-¿Riko-chan?-

-Quiero saberlo en serio, ¿Cómo me puedo tomar eso?-

-Ya te dije que-

-No quiero escuchar eso… ¿Te gusto si o no?-

-Yo… creo…-

-¿Crees?-

-Si… perdón por no ser una respuesta que esperabas pero-

-¡SI!-

Ella salta de la cama y se pone a saltar por todo mi cuarto gritando "¡Si!" una y otra vez, yo la veo confundida, pero a la me tranquiliza un poco verla tan feliz.

-¿Riko-chan?-

-Eso significa que realmente tengo oportunidad contigo ¿verdad?-

-Pues…-

-¿Eso significa que puedo hacerte caer por mí-

-Eh-

-Eso significa que me puedes dar una oportunidad ¿verdad?-

-Yo… lo pensaré-

-¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si!-

-Riko-chan gritas mucho me regañarán-

-¡Perdón pero no me puedo aguantar!-

-Bueno está bien… ah se te va a ser tarde-

-¡Ah cierto!-

-You-chan acompáñame a tomar el bus-

-¿Eh?-

-Por favor-

-Bueno…-

Ella y yo salimos de mi casa directo a la parada del bus, la gran sonrisa que lleva no tiene precio, pero verla me hace sentir feliz, hablamos de cosas triviales como el proyecto de la escuela el cual probablemente ya terminemos mañana y otras cosas, al llegar a la parada espero con ella a que llegue el bus.

-Bueno, hasta mañana You-chan-

-Si hasta mañana-

Ella se despide con su mano y se da la vuelta para abordar el bus, entonces veo que se detiene y voltea a verme, la veo confundida pero ella se voltea completamente y corre a mí lanzándose y dándome un beso, yo me sonrojo y veo como ella rápidamente regresa al bus.

-Hasta mañana, mi amada You-chan-

La puerta del bus cierra y este avanza, yo me quedo ahí mirando sin decir nada todavía sorprendida por eso último, veo como el bus desaparece a lo lejos y decido irme.

-Nuestros dientes se golpearon tontita…-

Doy un suspiro de alivio y camino de vuelta a mi casa, ¿Una oportunidad? ella… mi novia… de solo pensarlo me pongo roja y siento latir mi corazón fuertemente, no suena mal pero… ahora que lo pienso… eso haría sentir muy mal a Chika-chan… ¿Por qué será? cuando estoy con ella… cuando nuestros labios se unen, siento que ya no importa nada más, ¿Pero está bien? simplemente decidir las cosas así… no lo sé pero… realmente debo pensarlo, al final puede ser tal como Mari dijo y yo, me esté enamorando de ella sin que me diera cuenta, es algo raro, busqué alejarla para estar con Chika-chan, y ahora pasa esto, pero… ¿Realmente pienso abandonar a Chika-chan por Riko-chan?

-¿Yo qué estoy haciendo?-

Puede que al final… estar en un amor entre 2 personas sea algo muy malo y resulte muy mal por eso yo debo decidir bien… corresponderle a Riko-chan o… seguir intentando con Chika-chan, sea cual sea de las 2, probablemente alguien saldrá herido, una de ellas 2 o yo misma, pero es algo que ya no se puede evitar.


	6. Chapter 6

Aclarando unas dudas, lo que vieron al mero principio del fic no es el final, y tampoco quiero hacer un bad end, no soy tan cruel, incluso aun que hice este fic mas de drama a mi me gustan mas las cosas happy happy, bueno espero no decepcionarlos, solo les diré que que eso del principio sera una gran sorpresa, bueno disfruten el cap.

* * *

-Y eso fue todo-

-Muy bien Watanabe You y Sakurauchi Riko una magnifica presentación, pueden sentarse-

Riko-chan y yo quitamos nuestra presentación de la computadora y volvemos a nuestro lugar para que el siguiente equipo inicie su exposición, después de muchas dificultades y cosas que pasaron Riko y yo terminamos nuestro trabajo y lo exponemos como pidió la profesora, se siente bien por fin quitarse esa carga de encima, el resto de las clases pasan sin más y llega la hora de salida.

-Riko-chan vamos al club-

-Si-

Ambas tomamos nuestras cosas para guardarlas en nuestros bolsos y salir juntas en dirección al club, después de tanto tiempo siento que por fin tendré tiempo para relajarme descansar, y tiempo para mí misma.

-Es un alivio que por fin terminara eso-

-¡No lo es!-

-¿Eh?-

Volteo a verla y está con una expresión enojada y sus mejillas infladas.

-¿Por qué?-

-¡Porque ahora no tengo excusa para irme contigo!-

-Ah…-

No pregunto más y simplemente camino al club, Riko-chan me mira enojada esperando a que dijera algo pero para su mala suerte no le doy el gusto, llegamos a la sala del club, y Chika-chan al vernos llegar se para y se dirige a Riko-chan.

-Ten-

-¿Esto es?-

-Las letras-

-Por fin las terminaste-

-Ya terminaron lo que tenían que hacer ¿no?-

-Si-

Ambas respondemos y ella solo regresa a su lugar, Chika-chan desde ese día está algo rara, no ha dicho nada acerca del tema, no ha preguntado nada, y está algo distante.

-Ahora que Kanan no está las de segundo se comprometieron a ser ellas quienes pensaran en el baile, luego le entregaré una copia a ellas te encargo la música-

-Si, está bien-

-You-chan-

-¿Si?-

-Los trajes-

-Bueno… todavía no tengo nada pero déjame darle una mirada a las letras e intentaré hacer algo acorde a ellas-

-Está bien-

Ella me entrega una copia y me pongo a leerlas, luego nuestras compañeras de segundo año llegan y Chika-chan les da una copia de las letras, juntas las 3 las analizan y enseguida empiezan a idear el baile, al verlas siento que no me puedo quedar atrás, saco mi libreta y me pongo a dibujar lo primero que me viene a la mente a ver que puedo combinar y que cosas quedarían bien para un vestuario para esa canción.

-Ummm yo…-

-¿Qué pasa Riko-chan?-

-No, es que hace mucho que no veía a todas trabajar en esto-

-¿Y tú no lo harás?-

-Yo bueno…-

Se ve algo incomoda y baja su mirada como si estuviera insegura que decir, pero luego de unos momentos ella se levanta de la mesa y me mira.

-Iré al salón de música por el piano para empezar-

-Si-

Ella me mira algo triste y luego se va, ¿qué la pasara? luego le pregunto, por ahora quiero hacer esto, vuelvo a mi libreta pero vuelvo a ser interrumpida por algo.

-You-chan-

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa Chika-chan?-

-¿Podemos hablar?-

-Cl-claro…-

Ella solo se levanta y sale del salón del club, supongo eso quiere decir que quiera que la siga, yo también me levanto pero noto los rostros de preocupación enfrente de mí, yo solo les sonrió para que no se preocupen y salgo tras Chika-chan, la veo a lo lejos del pasillo y corro tras ella, ella sube las escaleras y yo la sigo, seguimos hasta arriba llegando a la azotea.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Debería ser obvio-

-Pues…-

-¿Enserio tengo que decirlo?-

-Perdón…-

-¿Pasó algo entre ella y tú?-

-No realmente…-

Bueno "ella fue a mi casa y nos besamos apasionadamente y luego dije que lo pensaría acerca de darle una oportunidad" obviamente no puedo decirlo, ¿Verdad?

-¿Enserio?-

-Solo hicimos el trabajo-

-Entonces, Ya no hay razón para se vaya contigo ¿verdad?-

-Supongo que no…-

-Entonces… ¿Por qué luces tan triste al decir eso?-

-¿Eh? No yo no…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Es solo que… esto es algo incomodo-

-Ah, perdón…-

-No, no importa, perdóname a mí, siempre me la estuve llevando y aparte ella…-

-Está bien, yo no elijo de quién ella se enamore…-

-Chika-chan tú… ¿Me odias?-

-¡No te odio!-

Para mi sorpresa ella eleva su voz y me mira directamente mientras dice eso, de alguna forma me hace sentir mejor, pero luego noto como ella baja la mirada y aprieta sus puños.

-Aunque… mentiría si dijera que no me sentí celosa de ti cuando ella dijo esas cosas… se nota ¿sabes?, realmente se nota lo mucho que le gustas, sé que… sé que no es tu culpa pero… me muero de celos… y duele…-

Yo no digo nada, solo desvió mi mirada y no digo nada, Al final, ¿Yo que puedo decir? Yo… ¿Qué derecho tengo de decir algo? ella me gusta pero… besé a otra… le dije que pensaría sobre darle una oportunidad… me está terminando gustando ella también… yo lo sé… yo… soy de lo peor.

-Pero, ahora si no hay nada que me estorbe verdad-

-¿Eh?-

-Ahora yo realmente, puedo ir con todo por Riko-chan, ¿Verdad?-

-Pues… supongo-

-Me confesaré-

-¡¿Eh?!-

-Me confesaré…-

-Chika-chan pero…-

-Lo sé… yo no le gusto, pero desde ahí empezaré y de seguro un día…-

-¿No es demasiado pronto?-

-Bueno… supongo tienes razón… debo pensar en donde hacerlo, y cómo hacerlo, todo lo necesario para que salga bien, ¡Bien! ¡Mañana lo hare! -

-¿Mañana?-

-¡Si! ¡Mañana! ¡Gracias You-chan!-

Ella sale corriendo antes de que siquiera pudiera decir algo… está determinada… y Riko-chan conmigo también… yo soy la única que…

-You-chan-

-¿Riko-chan?-

Después de bajar de la azotea tomo mis cosas y voy directo a la puerta para irme, después de todo, no tengo que idear los trajes en el club, pero al bajar me encuentro con ella.

-¿Ya te vas?-

-Si-

-¿Nos vamos juntas?-

-Tú casa está para el otro lado-

-Bueno si pero… ¿Puedo ir a tu casa?-

-Riko-chan…-

-Perdón si soy muy molesta-

-¿No tienes que componer la música?-

-Bueno si pero…-

-En mi casa no tenemos piano-

-Lo sé…-

-Riko-chan, componer la canción es algo que todas necesitamos que hagas-

-Si, lo sé, perdón, te veo mañana-

Con una mirada muy triste ella se va, no tenía opción, no es porque no quisiera, simplemente dije la verdad, ya nos atrasamos mucho con las actividades del club, además… siento que necesito tiempo para mí misma, salgo de la escuela y camino por las calles, decido tomar un desvío porque simplemente no me apetecía llegar a casa ya, camino de un lado a otro sin rumbo fijo hasta que me encuentro con unas grandes escaleras.

-Este templo… es del primer día y…-

Donde escuché a Riko-chan decir que yo le gustaba, subo las escaleras y al llegar al templo voy a donde se reza tiro una moneda y me pongo a rezar "Espero que todo termine bien"

-Hola jovencita, tienes algún arrepentimiento-

-¿Eh?-

Volteo a ver donde escuché esa voz y me encuentro con una sacerdotisa del templo, es muy linda, tiene cabello purpura con 2 coletas, me da un sentimiento de nostalgia, es como si la hubiera visto en algún otro lado.

-¿Arrepentimiento?-

-Si, la gente empezó a decirle así a este templo porque vienen a rezar por estar arrepentidos de algo que hicieron, y algunos dicen que un dios de este templo te ayuda con esos arrepentimientos, ¿Tienes uno?-

-Ahora que recuerdo habían dicho algo así… no solo estaba rezando para que todo fuera bien, por ahora realmente no tengo ningún gran arrepentimiento realmente-

-Ya veo, te ves como si estuvieses problemas-

-Algo así-

-No parece típicos problemas de examen-

-jajaja ¿Es una psíquica?-

-Solamente me gusta ayudar a la gente, cuando tenía tu edad ayudaba muchos a mis amigas con mi poder espiritual-

-¿Poder espiritual?-

-Si, bueno es algo de mí misma, pero normalmente hago lecturas de tarot y eso, si algún día quieres saber tu futuro ven a verme-

-Gracias, pero esto es algo que tengo que decidir por mí misma-

-Ya veo, eres muy madura-

-Para nada, solo algo tonta-

Me despido de ella es una persona extraña, pero de alguna forma hablar con ella me hizo sentir un poco mejor, al regresar a mi casa tomo una ducha y me pongo a idear los atuendos mientras reviso una y otra vez las letras de Chika-chan intentando idear lo mejor para esas letras, antes de darme cuenta es muy tarde y decido ir a dormir, a la mañana siguiente al salir de mi casa lo hago cuidadosamente y volteando a todos lados, no hay señales de Riko…

-¡Bien! ¡Ohayousoro!-

Levanto mi mano al aire para luego hacer mi saludo, ¡Se sintió bien! me doy la vuelta para ponerme en marcha pero de repente siento un peso encima de mí y una suave sensación en mi mejilla, al darme cuenta es Riko-chan la cual me está besando la mejilla.

-¡¿Riko-chan?!-

-Ohayousoro You-chan-

-¿De dónde saliste?-

-Quería sorprenderte-

-Otra vez tú…-

-¿Y bien?-

-¿Y bien?-

-¿Mi respuesta?-

-Bueno yo…-

-¿Todavía no me vas a responder?-

-Perdón…-

-¿Debería besarte de nuevo para que lo pienses?-

-Ri-Riko-chan-

-Era broma You-chan-

Ella me toma de la mano y me jala para que camine con ella.

-E-espera-

-¿Por qué?-

-Podrían vernos-

-Que nos vean-

-Pero Riko-chan-

Ella se detiene en seco y me mira muy seriamente, y enojada.

-¿Me vas a decir de nuevo que alguien tiene un problema con nosotras 2 estando juntas?-

-Riko-chan…-

-Perdón… pero… yo…-

Ella me suelta y solo baja mirada tristemente, es cierto, al final esto todo es mi culpa, yo fui la que fue demasiado egoísta como para no alejarme de ella, fui lo demasiado egoísta para besarla y decirle eso cuando me gusta otra, lo demasiado egoísta para que ella me empiece a gustar cuando me gusta alguien más…

-No… es mi culpa… perdón, por ser tan egoísta-

-¡Es verdad! You-chan es… muy egoísta…-

Ella suelta su bolso y yo volteo a verla, ella toma mi rostro y me besa, luego se separa mirándome seriamente y una vez más tomando mi mano.

-Pero exactamente porque me siento así por ti… ¡yo también seré muy egoísta!-

-Riko-chan-

-Si… se muy egoísta You-chan… porque te quiero, porque quiero más de ti… ¡Quiero tenerte solo para mí! y no me importa a quien le afecte, yo… ¡Quiero seguir lo que mi corazón me dice!-

Yo no digo nada y solo veo como ella me ve mientras empieza a llorar, alzo mi mano tomando su rostro y limpio sus lágrimas.

-Mi corazón… está loco por ti… quiero estar contigo… y quiero que tú me quieras de la misma forma… ¿A alguien le está afectando eso? ¿A quién le importa eso? por lo menos yo… sé que te quiero a ti y solo a ti, y yo quiero que me quieras, que me veas solo a mí, ¡Que seas solo mía! y por eso… ¡Seré todo lo egoísta que quiera!-

-Riko-chan-

La abrazo fuertemente y ella empieza a llorar en mi hombro, es verdad, al final… el amor es egoísta, yo le dije que lo pensaría… y Chika-chan también avanza, yo también debo salir ya de mis dudas es por eso que yo…

-Un poco más…-

-¿Eh?-

-Me podrías dar… ¿Solo un poco más tiempo?-

-Está bien… solo un poco más-

-Si, gracias-

Limpio sus lágrimas y recojo su bolso, y tomando su mano vamos a la escuela, ella no dice nada solo me sigue silenciosamente, al llegar a la escuela suelto su mano diciéndole que después de todo es vergonzoso ella acepta y ambas vamos a clases, llegando la hora del almuerzo nos sentamos juntas en el salón.

-Esta vez a comer normalmente-

-Ya lo sé-

-Iré a comprar algo de tomar-

-¿Me traes algo?-

-Claro, ¿Qué quieres?-

-Maccha-

-Está bien-

Me levanto y bajo camino a la máquina expendedora pero la sala del club un brazo me jala dentro de él y la puerta se cierra al ver quien me jalo puedo ver quien es.

-¿Chika-chan?-

-You-chan…-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Tenemos que hablar-

-Pero es la hora del almuerzo-

-Ya… no puedo aguantarlo-

-¿Eh?-

-Tiene que ser ya-

-B-bueno-

-Vayamos a la azotea-

-¿Por qué?-

-Nadie escuchara ahí, sígueme-

Ella sale y yo solo la sigo, camina lentamente y yo solo la sigo, se ve extraña, es como si estuviera aguantando algo, veo como sus manos tiemblan, la sigo preocupada pero sin preguntar nada hasta que llegamos a la azotea.

-¿Chika-chan?-

-¡¿POR QUE?!-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Por qué?... ¡¿Por qué vuelves a venir de la mano con ella?!-

-¿Nos viste?-

-Si la vi, realmente deseo no haber visto eso pero… ¡Quiero respuesta! ¡Me dijiste que no te gustaba! ¡Me dijiste que ya no te la llevarías! ¡¿Por qué?!-

-Yo…-

-Ya dime la verdad… ¿Me la vas a robar si o no?-

Veo como ella rompe en llanto al decirme eso, yo solo bajo la mirada y pienso en todo lo que me dijo, ahora que lo pienso… tiene razón… de esa forma se ve… me llevo a mi casa… venimos de la mano a la escuela… es obvio que piense eso… y después de que dije eso… yo… ella… ella y Riko intentan avanzar, intentan moverse, intentan lograr algo y yo… yo… quiero terminar todo, quiero tener valor, ver a la chica que tengo enfrente mío, a la chica que me ha gustado por tanto tiempo, y terminarla todo.

-¿Quieres sabe la verdad?-

-Si…-

-¿Por más dolorosa que sea?-

-... si …-

-A mí… me gustas Chika-chan-

-¿Eh?-

Me armo de valor y lo digo, ella me mira totalmente confundida y sorprendida, no la culpo, probablemente tenía toda la idea que a mí me gusta Riko-chan, aunque eso, no es del todo equivocado, lo admitiré para mí misma, ¿Me gusta Riko-chan? si me gusta, me vuelve loca, esos ojos a los que no les puedo decir que no… esos besos que no puedo rechazar… esa forma en que va directamente a mi sin preocuparse por nada y nadie, ¡Me encanta! ¡Si me gustan 2 personas soy de lo peor lo sé!

-Yo… ¿Te gusto?-

-Me gustas… siempre me gustaste, no se desde cuando, pero siempre, incluso antes de Aqours, incluso antes de Uranohoshi, siempre me gustaste…-

-Yo…-

-No digas nada… ya lo sé, yo… quería liberarme de esta carga… yo también… quiero avanzar de una vez-

Miro al cielo mientras digo esto, cierro los ojos un momento y me doy la vuelta, voy directo a la puerta pero ella me jala del brazo deteniéndome.

-¿Es verdad?-

-Si…-

-Entonces… aléjate de Riko-chan-

-No lo haré…-

-¿Por qué? Si soy yo la que te gusta-

-Solo te estas aprovechando de eso…-

-Entonces… y si yo… ¿Correspondo tus sentimientos?-

Quedo en shock al escuchar eso, ella toma mis hombros y se acerca a mi lentamente al mismo tiempo que yo retrocedo hasta encontrarme con la pared, ella me ve a los ojos y me mira directamente acercando su rostro lentamente y cerrando sus ojos lentamente, ¿Es enserio? ¿Voy a besar a Chika-chan? A la chica que me ha gustando tanto tiempo… por fin la voy a besar… con ese pensamiento lentamente cierro mis ojos y yo…

-¿Umm?-

Pongo mis manos enfrente de mi rostro bloqueando el beso que Chika-chan intentaba darme.

-No…-

-You-chan-

-¡No!-

-Perdón… yo… estaba confundida y… pero yo… tú…-

-¡Mis labios solo son de Riko-chan!-

-¿Eh?-

Ella se me queda mirando con esos ojos de que no puede creer lo que escucho, después de un tiempo estando así sin decir nada ella se da la vuelta y va a la puerta.

-Perdón… por intentar aprovecharme de tus sentimientos…-

Ella sale y cierra la puerta al escuchar eso yo caigo al suelo sentada y rompo en llanto, sé que solo estaba aprovechándose… sé que solo estaba aprovechándose pero yo… rechacé a Chika-chan por Riko-chan… me quedo llorando hasta que ya no puedo más, miro el cielo y pienso en todo lo que paso, ¿Qué haré ahora? no… la verdadera pregunta es, ¿Qué hará Chika-chan ahora? básicamente le acabo de declarar la guerra por Riko-chan… al mismo tiempo que me le confesé… debe estar igual o más confundida que yo, incluso yo… no sé porque rechacé su beso, ¿Escogí realmente a Riko-chan? ¿O es solo que no quería que ella me besara por una razón egoísta? perdida en esos pensamientos escucho la campana de la escuela, limpio mis ojos y bajo a mi salón, no veo a Riko-chan por ningún lado, tomo mi bolso y decido que es mejor ir a casa directamente, bajo las escaleras y al momento que hago de nuevo un brazo me jala y me pone contra la pared, está vez Riko-chan.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?-

-Yo… -

-¿Estabas con Chika-chan?-

-¿Eh?-

-Las vi… subir a la azotea… tú nunca volviste…-

-Ri-Riko-chan…-

-Intenté seguirlas pero… la profesora me atrapo… fue muy demasiado frustrante… las clases pasaban… y no volvías… fue vergonzoso sabes…-

-¿Vergonzoso?-

-¡Si vergonzoso! le dije al profesor que estaba llorando porque murió mi perro ayer pero fue una enorme mentira…-

-Riko…-

-Dime la verdad… ¿Lograste algo con Chika-chan?-

-Yo… me confesé…-

-...-

Ella no dice nada y solo veo como sus lágrimas caen, pero no es lo que piensa, para nada, aun así… aun así debo decirle todo.

-Chika-chan… intentó besarme pero…-

-¡¿Se besaron?!-

-No yo…-

Ella sin esperar una respuesta me toma del cuello del uniforme y me besa, un beso bastante enojado, me besa a la fuerza mordiendo y lamiendo mis labios sin dar lugar a que me niegue, se separa y aún así se ve furiosa.

-¿Y ella es tan buena como yo? ¿Te puede besar tan apasionadamente como yo?-

-Yo… no la besé…-

-¿Eh?-

-Yo… rechacé su beso…-

-¿En-enserio?-

-Si-

Veo como su rostro serio empieza a ser uno de apunto de llorar, ella me abraza y me besa de nuevo, yo la tomo de sus hombros e intentó alejarla de mí.

-E-espera estamos en la escuela-

-No importa-

-Claro que importa-

-No pasará nada-

Ella intenta besarme de nuevo mientras intento alejarla, poco a poco se abre paso hasta besarme de nuevo, esta vez no la puedo alejar, y no puedo evitar corresponderle, nos besamos usando nuestras lenguas hasta que siento como ella empieza a meter su mano en mi uniforme tomo su mano intentando que no vaya más lejos pero antes de que algo más pase.

-¡Yoshiko-chan, Hanamaru-chan perdón por la tardanza!-

Ambas rápidamente nos separamos y vemos a Yoshiko-chan y Hanamaru-chan que se nos estaban viendo y rápidamente salen corriendo luego Riko-chan y yo nos vemos y yo le doy un golpe en su cabeza.

-¡Perdón!-

-¡¿Pero qué crees que haces en la escuela?!-

-¡Perdón me deje llevar!-

-Lo haces de nuevo… ya no te dejaré besarme-

-¡Jamás lo haré de nuevo en público lo juro!-

-Bien-

-Eso significa… ¡¿Me dejarás besarte más?!-

-¿Eh? Bueno eso es…-

Me atrapo, no encuentro a donde mirar y solo desvió la mirada sonrojada, está bien lo es realmente lo sé, tú ganas está vez Riko-chan.

-Lo pensaré…-

Ella me sonríe y me abraza fuertemente colgándose de mí, yo la veo y no puedo evitar sonreír al ver la felicidad que le provoca solo esas palabras que realmente no son un si del todo.

-¿Entonces?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Te le confesaste…-

-Ah eso…-

-Si intento besarte entonces…-

-No, no me correspondio-

-¿Eh?-

-Solo… intento aprovecharse… -

-Pero que-

Ella me suelta y baja las escaleras muy seriamente antes de que pueda ir más lejos la tomo deteniéndola, debo pararla, antes de que cause otro escándalo en el club.

-Para-

-Déjame, incluso si es Chika-chan esto no se lo puedo perdonar-

-Cuando fuiste a mi casa tú también lo hiciste y te robaste mi primer beso y todo-

-Eso es…-

-Déjalo… no quiero más problemas entre nosotras… -

-You-chan… -

-Chika-chan… está sufriendo… yo… ya no quiero lastimarla más, por favor-

-¿Tanto así te preocupa ella?-

-No solo ella… nosotras 3… siempre fuimos muy unidas, ver como esa unión se está cayendo en pedazos, es algo muy triste-

-Bueno incluso yo me siento de esa forma pero… decidí luchar por ti… -

-¿Y por eso arruinaremos la relación entre las 3?-

-You-chan… es algo… que no se puede evitar…-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-¿Chika-chan sale lastimada por vernos a ambas juntas? ¿Por qué?-

-...-

-No me dirás… si ella es lastimada por eso ¿Entonces qué hago? ¿Dejarte ir? luego la lastimada seré yo… -

-Es cierto… perdón… pero… no malinterpretes las cosas-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Yo… solo no quiero lastimar más a Chika-chan, yo jamás dije que… bueno… me dejaras ir…-

-You-chan… eso significa… -

-Bueno… te puedo dar una oportunidad pero… guardemos el secreto de las demás… sobre todo de Chika-chan-

Ella se me echa encima y yo la abrazo, escucho como empieza a llorar mientras me abraza cada vez más fuerte acariciando mi espalda.

-Me esforzaré… me esforzaré para que nunca te arrepientas de esto, lo juro, seré la mejor novia que pueda ser para ti-

-Yo también… está vez, yo también me esforzaré por ti, para que lo nuestro funcione-

La alejo un poco de mi para tomar su rostro y por primera vez soy yo la que inicia un beso con ella, un suave y con más emoción que los demás, la prueba de que realmente estoy correspondiendo sus sentimientos, nos separamos rápidamente y nos miramos a los ojos.

-Soy feliz…-

-No podemos dejar que Chika-chan se entere… yo solo… ya no quiero que sufra más, ¿Si?-

-Está bien You-chan, si tú me pides eso, eso haré, no me gusta mucho la idea de guardar nuestra relación en secreto pero… a mí tampoco me gustaría lastimar a Chika-chan-

-Gracias Riko-chan-

-Gracias a ti… ahora, ¿Vamos a la sala del club?-

-Ver a Yoshiko-chan y Hanamaru-chan después de eso será muy vergonzoso-

-Oh vamos no es para tanto, y aunque lo guardemos en secreto algún día lo sabrán, lo que es más ellas ya saben que me gustas-

-Es cierto… Bueno está bien vamos-

-¡Si!-

Ambas nos sonreímos y caminamos juntas al salón del club, al llegar dudo un poco al abrir pero luego Riko-chan se pone enfrente de mí y abre la puerta, cuando la abrimos hay están las 4, Chika-chan nos ve como si eso en la azotea jamás hubiera pasado.

-Por fin llegaron, ya iniciamos desde hace rato-

-Perdón Chika-chan, You-chan y yo estábamos ayudando en el aula-

-Si… ayudando en el aula-

-¿Andar casi violando a You en las escaleras como ayuda en el aula?-

El comentario de Yoshiko nos cae como una bomba totalmente inesperada, ¡Esa idiota! ella nos ve con una sonrisa traviesa y luego Hanamaru-chan le da un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Callada idiota zura!-

Acaba de decir lo que yo pensaba, en ese momento todas dejamos de ver a Yoshiko-chan para voltear a ver Chika-chan, ella con un rostro muy serio se levanta y golpeando la mesa con sus puños.

-¿Qué significa eso?... -

-Chika-chan, no es eso Yoshiko solo vio mal-

-Es verdad yo no sería capaz de violar a You-chan-

-Ya… ¡Estoy harta de sus mentiras!-

Ella sale corriendo del aula, intento detenerla pero me empuja, veo como se va en el pasillo y gritó su nombre pero ella no contesta, intento correr tras ella pero soy detenida por Riko-chan que me toma del brazo.

-¡No vayas!-

-¿Por qué?-

-Yo… no quiero-

-Riko-chan, debo ir… ella… -

-¡No quiero!-

-¡Riko-chan!-

-¡Paren!-

Yoshiko-chan se pone enfrente de nosotras y nos separa luego nos ve a ambas.

-No sé qué pasó, pero evidentemente es mi culpa, me disculparé luego todo lo que sea necesario, por ahora yo iré con You por Chika. Tú quédate aquí-

-¡Pero!-

-Tienes miedo de que ella te robe a You ¿no? Entonces si voy yo con ella no habrá problema diré que es una mentira que lo inventé o lo que sea, tú solo hazme caso es lo mejor por ahora-

Hanamaru-chan y Ruby-chan vienen y toman a Riko-chan de los hombros y la guían a sentarse en la mesa, luego Hanamaru-chan ve seriamente a Yoshiko-chan.

-No hace falta que lo diga zura… -

-Lo sé… metí la pata como nunca… yo ayudaré arreglarlo… Vamos You-

-Si…-

Ambas corremos tras Chika-chan, por suerte pude ver que subió, así que no debió salir de la escuela.

-¿Cómo pasó esto?-

-¡¿Pues quién fue quien abrió la boca?!-

-¡Lo sé! pero lo único que yo sé es que tú le gustas a Riko, ¿Entonces tú y Chika que tienen ahí? ¿Un triángulo amoroso?-

-A Chika-chan… le gusta Riko-chan-

-Ya entiendo…-

-Aquí son los salones de tercero yo iré al salón de Chika-chan tú revisa los demás-

-¡Si!-

Nos separamos y voy corriendo al salón de Chika-chan, abro la puerta fuertemente y las personas que quedaban hay se me quedan viendo confundidas pero no veo a Chika-chan en ningún lado, cierro la puerta y voy al salón de alado y veo que no hay nadie y me regreso, veo como Yoshiko-chan viene del otro lado y corre a mi dirección.

-Parece que ninguna tuvo suerte-

-Si subió y no está aquí eso significa… -

Ambas vemos las escaleras, y nos miramos la una a la otra, solo queda ese lugar, la azotea, ambas subimos y al llegar a la puerta la abrimos y podemos ver a Chika-chan sentada a lo lejos ella nos ve sorprendida pero luego desvió la mirada, está llorando, caminamos lentamente a ella.

-¿Por qué me siguieron?-

-Para aclarar las cosas-

-Otra vez con eso… ¿Por qué no lo me lo dices bien ya de una vez? Hace poco te me confesaste… y ahora con Riko-chan…-

-¡¿Te le confesaste a Chika?!-

-Yoshiko-chan no ahora, no es eso Chika-chan, eso que dijo Yoshiko-chan no es cierto, obviamente no es posible que Riko-chan me intente violar en la escuela-

-Es verdad, perdón solo vi que ella estaba intentando ser demasiado cariñosa con You y cuando dije eso solo fue de chiste no fue realmente lo que pasó lo juro-

-Incluso tú… -

-¡Es verdad! obviamente "casi violar a You" fue solo un chiste no hay forma de ella intente violarla en plena escuela cuando todavía hay mucha gente en ella ¡Es lógica!-

-¡¿Entonces que estaban haciendo?!-

-Pues… jugando-

-Lo sabía… -

-Riko-chan… se puso demasiado celosa cuando tú y yo fuimos a la azotea, sobre todo como nunca regresé… pensó que tú aceptaste mis sentimientos cuando le dije que te había confesado mis sentimientos, y… ella empezó a llorar y ya sabes… fue ahí cuando nos dimos cuenta que Hanamaru-chan y Yoshiko-chan estaban viendo como Riko-chan me abrazaba y eso por como se sentía, pero gracias a que ellas distrajeron a Riko-chan pude aclarar que tú… no aceptaste mis sentimientos ni nada…-

-You-chan… ¿Entonces ella sabía?-

-Si…-

-¿Desde cuándo?-

-Yo… le dije que tú me gustabas en el último día de Uranohoshi-

-¿Desde ese entonces?-

-Si… -

-Y aún así… y aún así sabiendo eso ella eligió pelear por ti…-

Ninguna dice nada, ella se limpia las lágrimas y se levanta de donde está.

-Ella es increíble… ¿Y tú que harás?-

-¿Qué quieres que haga?-

-"Que te alejes de ella y me dejes tenerla para mí" eso, no puedo decirlo… ¿Si sabias que me gustaba Riko-chan porque aún así me confesaste tus sentimientos?-

-Para quitarme ese peso de encima…-

-Tiene lógica…-

Ella pasa a un lado de nosotras yendo a la puerta, nosotras la vemos confundidas y preocupadas.

-¿A dónde iras?-

-A quitarme este peso de encima-

-¿Tú también te confesarás?-

-Si-

-¿Qué harás con los sentimientos de You?-

-Yoshiko-chan…-

-Está bien ¿verdad? Tú también quieres saberlo-

Yo desvío la mirada, tiene razón, pero yo ya estoy con Riko-chan, diga lo que diga ahora Chika-chan, ya no puedo dar marcha atrás, aún así… tiene razón quiero saber, veo a Chika-chan y ella se volteó a verme.

-Perdón por lo que intenté hacer pero… yo… -

Ella agacha su cabeza haciendo una reverencia.

-Yo no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos… -

-Si… lo sé-

Ella se da la vuelta y baja por las escaleras, ¿Debería pararla? Claro que no, ella muy bien sabe que va directo a ser rechazada, igual que yo… ya solo quiere librarse de eso, dejarlo ir, la entiendo muy bien, por eso no la detendré, perdón Chika-chan al final no te pude decir la verdad… aunque creo ya tienes una idea de ello, sobre lo que yo siento por Riko-chan… cuando pase tiempo, y estés mejor, te podré decir claramente que ella y yo…

-¿Estás bien?-

-Si… -

-¿Volvemos?-

-Si…-

Ambas caminamos al salón, probablemente ambas pensamos lo mismo, mientras caminamos de esta forma lentamente Chika-chan… Chika-chan… fue a confesarse a Riko-chan… hasta ahora me doy cuenta que realmente eso está pasando.

-¿You?-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-No… es solo que te ves… molesta… perdón es mi culpa-

¿Molesta? ¿Estoy molesta? si tal vez lo estoy, entiendo que Chika-chan está intentando quitarse una carga de encima pero eso no quita que… me sienta rara… me siento rara porque Chika-chan se le está confesando a… mi novia… Vaya… ahora entiendo como Riko-chan se sentía… pensar que yo también sentiría esto por ella… yo… ¿realmente caí por ella verdad? pero no pude evitarlo, sus acciones me conmovieron, sus esfuerzos me cautivaron, incluso yo misma no lo sé pero… en algún momento… me vi incapaz decirle que no a ella… es extraño, pero, esto es amor también, o al menos, eso creo, Yoshiko-chan y yo llegamos al salón del club y al entrar vemos las caras tristes de Ruby-chan y Hanamaru-chan, y Riko-chan… obviamente no está…-

-Chika-chan vino y se llevó a Riko-chan…-

-No pudimos hacer nada zura…-

-Está bien así-

Yoshiko-chan y yo nos sentamos enfrente de ellas 2, yo pongo mi mano en mi cabeza solo preocupada por lo que está pasando en un lugar que no veo, miro al frente y veo la cara preocupada de las 2 chicas que me ven, volteo a ver a Yoshiko-chan y ella me mira dudosa, ya lo sé, ellas también quieren saber, le hago una señal de aprobación a Yoshiko y ella entiende.

-La razón por la que Chika salió corriendo fue por a ella le gusta Riko-

Ellas miran a Yoshiko-chan sorprendidas y luego se ven la una a la otra sin saber que decir por lo que acaban de escuchar.

-Pero… -

-A Riko le gusta You zura…-

-Lo que es más… hace rato You se le confesó a Chika-

-¡¿Zura?!-

-Eso quiere decir…-

-Si, un triángulo amoroso…-

-Entonces la razón por la que Chika-chan se llevó a Riko-chan-

-Se le planea confesar…-

-¿Qué harás You-chan zura?-

-¿Qué puedo hacer? no puedo hacer nada… Chika-chan ya sabe que va a ser rechazada-

-Pareces estar muy segura que Chika será rechazada… You, ¿Qué harás si Riko acepta eso?-

-Eso no pasará…-

-Pero tú no le has correspondido a Riko-chan zura, es más te gusta Chika-chan-

-Es verdad… ¿Y si ella la acepta?-

-No lo hará Ruby… -

-¿Por qué estas tan segura zura?-

-Yo… solo me confesé a Chika-chan para sacarme ese peso de encima, incluso ahora… si Chika-chan me eligiera a mí yo la rechazaría… porque yo ahora, ya estoy con alguien-

-¡¿Qué?!-

Las me ven sorprendidas no las culpo… con todo lo que saben creen que yo solo quiero a Chika-chan...

-No le digan a Chika-chan… pero hace muy poco yo… le dije que si a Riko-chan-

-Eso significa…-

-Ustedes 2…-

-Son novias zura…-

-Si-

Ellas se ven entre ellas sin saber que decir, y simplemente no dicen nada más, creo ya captan muy bien la situación actual así que no es necesaria otra pregunta o alguna otra cosa, esperamos paciente hasta que se abre la puerta del club, es Riko-chan, ella me ve y luego baja la mirada tristemente.

-Ya entiendo porque lo decías… no tenía idea…-

-No te culpo…-

Ella entra cerrando la puerta y se sienta a un lado mío.

-¿Ahora qué haremos You-chan?-

-Nada… ellas 3… les dije de lo nuestro-

-¿Eh? pero tú dijiste-

-Lo sé, pero solo por un tiempo, se lo ocultaremos a Chika-chan para que no se sienta peor, puedo confiar en ustedes, ¿Verdad?-

Las 3 me afirman con la cabeza y yo vuelvo a ver a Riko-chan.

-Ya veo… entonces está bien… al principio… estaba en contra porque pensé que Chika-chan te apartaría de mí, que eso es lo que ella quería, y tal vez si… pero no por lo que yo pensaba, pensé que si te dejaba ir con ella, ella te robaría pero no era el caso yo… -

-Está bien Riko-chan… lo entiendo, te equivocaste, es todo, y tienes razón… Chika-chan… estaba intentando alejarme de ti-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si… -

-Pero tú… -

-"No lo haré" le dije-

-You-chan… -

-¿Ahora ya te queda claro?-

-Si… You-chan me eligió a mí-

Ella se abraza de mi brazo y recarga su cabeza en mi hombro, yo también me recargo en ella y entrelazo mis dedos con los de su mano.

-De verdad son novias zura… -

-¿Está bien que hagan eso aquí? podría entrar Chika-

-Es verdad, Riko-chan mejor-

-Ella no vendrá-

Ella me interrumpe, aunque no me sorprendo, era lo esperado después de todo, ella… no se animaría a regresar después de eso.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?-

-Dime Ruby-chan… ¿si a ti te rechazan regresarías como si nada al lugar donde está esa persona enseguida como si nada?-

-Bueno si lo dices de esa forma…-

-No hay forma de que pudiera regresar zura…-

-Probablemente…-

Vemos como ellas 3 se miran entre ellas, dándose cuenta de lo que pasará con Chika-chan, si probablemente no la veremos por algún tiempo.

-¿Chika-chan no regresa?-

-Regresará Ruby… cuando su corazón sane-

-Aunque no sabemos cuando pase eso zura…-

Riko-chan y yo nos vemos y al vernos nos damos cuenta que pensamos lo mismo, ahora nosotras tenemos que mantener al grupo unido, hasta que ella regrese…

-Ahora vamos chicas, es hora de trabajar-

-¿Trabajar zura?-

-¿Con todo lo que ha pasado?-

-Por supuesto-

-Es como You-chan dice ustedes 3, Chika-chan probablemente no regresará, pero ella no dejará esto, ella ya nos dejó las letras, ahora nos queda a nosotras elaborar la música, el baile, y el vestuario lo mejor posible, para tenerlo listo cuando ella regrese-

Ellas dudan por un momento, se ven entre ellas y sonríen levemente.

-Yoshiko-chan, Ruby-chan, ¿Quieren ir a mi casa para trabajar el baile?-

-¡Quiero ir!-

-¡Por supuesto hagamos un baile que deje a Chika sorprendida!

-¡Si!-

Riko-chan y yo solo vemos a nuestras 3 kouhai animarse y empezar a hablar alegremente sobre el baile y lo que harán para hacerlo mejor.

-You-chan-

-¿Si?-

-Nosotras también… vamos a esforzarnos-

-Si-

-En tu casa no hay piano pero… Puedes hacer el vestuario en la mía, ¿Verdad?-

-Jajaja-

-¿Por qué te ríes?-

Volteo a verla y ella me mira confundida y algo enojada, yo solo le sonrió y la veo a los ojos.

-Pervertida-

-Espe- ¡No pensaba en eso!-

-Ustedes 2 consíganse un cuarto…-

-No se lo digas Yoshiko-chan, es capaz de hacerlo-

-¡Esperen no soy ninguna clase de pervertida!-

Las 4 reímos al ver a Riko-chan frustrada intentando no quedar como una pervertida, una risa… algo incómoda, incluso aunque todas estemos al tanto que una de nosotras ahora mismo está ahí fuera, sufriendo por un amor no correspondido, solo podemos intentar actuar lo más normal posible, no es por hacerla a un lado, solamente queremos esforzarnos, para cuando ella pueda volver, no pierda el lugar al que pertenece, el lugar que ella creó para nosotras, lo que paso fue muy desafortunado, pero aun así este es… es lugar al que ella también pertenece, junto a nosotras, así que esperaremos su regreso ansiosamente, para recibirla con una sonrisa, el mejor baile que le podamos dar, la mejor música para su letra, y el mejor vestuario para todo eso, nosotras, la esperaremos.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola soy yo de nuevo, perdón por tardar tanto, las cosas se complicaron en mi vida, quería hacer este ep mas largo pero decidí dejar la otra parte como otro episodio para otro día, últimamente pasan muchas cosas que evitan que escriba, pero espero seguir escribiendo y darle final a este fic como deseo, ahora sin mas disfruten el cap.

* * *

Han pasado unos días desde aquel accidente en la escuela, las cosas se calmaron un poco, mi vida ya no se siente tan agitada como antes y se podría decir que todo marcha bien, si de algo me tengo que preocupar sería… mi pervertida novia, en una mañana cualquiera salgo de mi casa abriendo la puerta lentamente mirando lo está afuera, no veo a nadie, la abro más y salgo poco mirando más alrededor, como no veo a nadie decido salir dando un vistazo más alrededor.

-...bien…-

Me pongo en marcha doy unos pasos pero enseguida volteo de tras mío, nada… ¿Será que ahora por fin me hizo caso de encontrarnos en la escuela? doy un suspiro y vuelvo a voltearme.

-¡Ohayousoro!-

Fallé, ella se escabulló y logra abrazarme justo por enfrente mío, ¡¿Cómo rayos lo haces?! no importa cuantas veces lo intento nunca la puedo ver venir.

-Ohayousoro… Riko-chan te digo muchas veces que nos encontremos en la escuela-

-Pero… quiero verte cuanto antes-

-Y eso… me hace feliz pero, ¿No es mucho esfuerzo venir aquí todos los dias?-

-No te preocupes You-chan-

-Claro que me preocupo, es tu salud, además, no tienes que ser tan insistente, yo… bueno… ya soy tu novia-

Me sonrojo y aparto la mirada, pero veo como ella se me queda viendo y me sonríe sonrojada, al verla no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa, feliz, y rara a la vez.

-Soy feliz… pero no te preocupes yo sigo aquí solo para que nadie te robe de mi lado-

-Nadie me va a robar-

-Eso espero-

Ella toma mi rostro y acerca su rostro a mi cerrando sus ojos, yo entro en pánico y la alejo evitando que me pueda dar un beso.

-¿Por qué no aceptas mi beso?-

-¿Cómo que por qué? aparte de que es vergonzoso en público… ¡Estamos enfrente de mi casa!-

-Ah… cierto… entonces en el camino-

-¡Riko-chan!-

-¿Entonces cuando te puedo besar?-

-Pues… cuando estemos solas y no en público…-

-Que difícil, bueno está bien, vamos-

Ella toma mi mano y ambas empezamos a caminar a la escuela.

-Recuerda que nos soltaremos antes de llegar-

-Lo sé You-chan no te preocupes, yo solo disfrutaré esto mientras dure, ¿tú no?-

Ella me voltea a ver con una mirada triste, ¡Si me miras de esa forma no hay manera de que pueda decir que no!

-Pues…si, eres mi novia después de todo…-

-You-chan…-

Ella me abraza una vez más fuertemente y yo correspondí su abrazo, mientras estamos abrazadas ella da pequeños saltos de emoción, al verla de forma no puedo evitar sonreír y abrazarla más fuerte.

-Bueno vamos-

-¡S!-

Nos tomamos la mano de nuevo y comenzamos a caminar de nuevo, ese día cuando le dije a ella que la odiaba… quien iba a pensar que las cosas terminarían de esta forma, es algo irónico de la vida, pero no me molesta, las clases pasaron normalmente, Riko-chan y yo almorzamos juntas fuera del aula, lo cual ella aprovecho para que nos besáramos un poco, antes que ella y yo nos besáramos no podía rechazarla, pero ahora al ser novias y ser un poco más consiente de eso no puedo evitar avergonzarme e intentar evitarlo por puros nervios, para mi suerte parece que Riko-chan entiende esto, al llegar la hora de la práctica seguimos los pasos de baile que las de segundo hicieron con Ruby-chan al mando, Chika-chan regresó con nosotros pero a veces las cosas se ponen un poco incómodas así que intentamos evitar hablar entre las 3, también noto que cuando ella está cerca Riko-chan pone un poco de distancia conmigo, me dijo que lo hace para no hacer sentir mal a Chika-chan, es considerado de su parte, pero siendo completamente sincera no me agrada del todo, aunque yo fui la que dijo que ocultáramos nuestra relación a Chika-chan.

-Aún así, es increíble… este baile es genial-

-Gracias Chika-chan-

-Gracias zura, pero casi todo el trabajo fue de Ruby-chan-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si, mi little demon se esforzó mucho-

-Cuando me hice a la idea que Onee-chan se iría, pensé que tenía que hacer algo por mí misma, así que hice ganbaruby y le pedí a Kanan-san que me enseñara antes de irse, aparte de eso Onee-chan me enseñó un poco más, porque Ruby quería ser más útil para el grupo-

-Entiendo… gracias Ruby-chan-

-¡Si!-

Riko-chan y yo vemos la interacción de las de segundo con Chika-chan, me alegra un poco verla mejor, las chicas realmente se esforzaron mucho con este baile, al final de la práctica nos separamos y Riko-chan y yo vamos a nuestro salón.

-¿Eh? aquí no está-

-¿Qué buscas You-chan?-

-Mi bolsa-

-You-chan si la llevaste al club-

-¡Lo olvidé!-

-Vamos por ella-

-Si-

Ambas caminamos al salón del club, al abrir la puerta veo a Chika-chan con su libreta y se sorprende al vernos llegar, luego desvió la mirada rápidamente sin decir nada, nosotras tampoco decimos nada, no sabemos qué decir, o si deberíamos decir algo, al final entro por mi bolso y regreso a la puerta, antes de cerrarla veo de nuevo a Chika-chan la cual no ha volteado a vernos y la cierro, Riko-chan y yo no decimos nada y simplemente empezamos a caminar a la puerta ambas con la mirada caída.

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-Oye Riko-chan-

-You-chan…-

Ambas nos miramos pues nos llamamos al mismo tiempo, al vernos a los ojos nos damos cuenta que queremos lo mismo y volvemos a bajar la mirada.

-¿Qué hacemos?-

-No lo sé… quisiera decirle algo pero… es difícil después de haberla rechazo…-

-Y a mí después de haber sido rechazada…-

-¡Pero me tienes a mí!-

-Lo sé pero eso no quita que es incómodo-

-Entiendo…-

-...-

-...-

-Yo-

-Yo-

Ambas volvemos a hablar al mismo tiempo y nos vemos a los ojos, ambas sentimos lo mismo, nos duele, nos duele dejarla, antes éramos siempre nosotras 3, ella siempre la que nos jalaba y nos llevaba con ella, tal vez antes de Aqours no era así pero… Chika-chan siempre estuvo ahí… estoy seguro que Riko-chan siente lo mismo.

-Riko-chan… vamos-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si…-

-Pero…-

-Lo sé… aunque salga mal…-

-Si… me siento de la misma manera-

Ambas nos tomamos de la mano y empezamos a caminar de vuelta al salón del club, es cierto no podemos dejarla sola, puede que sea cruel pero, no queremos dejarla de lado.

-¿A dónde van?-

Nos detenemos y miramos atrás de nosotras, es Yoshiko-chan, y atrás de ella está Hanamaru-chan.

-Lo repetiré, ¿A dónde van?-

-Nosotras… iremos con Chika-chan-

-¿Por qué?-

-You-chan y yo ya lo decidimos, no queremos dejarla de lado-

-¿Incluso en esta situación?-

-Chika-chan siempre estuvo ahí para Riko-chan y para mí, sería injusto que nosotras no estemos ahí para ella cuando lo necesita-

-Eso lo puedo entender pero que quieran ser ustedes, "las que estén ahí para ella" solo la hará sentir peor-

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso?-

-Es obvio zura… lo que Yoshiko-chan dice es verdad, pero también lo que dicen ustedes en cierta parte, Chika-chan necesita a alguien con ella ahora mismo-

-Si, pero no ustedes-

Las palabras de ellas 2 nos caen como un balde agua fría, Riko-chan y yo apretamos la mano con la que nos tomamos incapaces de decir algo, no podemos decirles nada, porque tienen la razón.

-¿Entonces qué quieren que hagamos?-

-Chika-chan es mi mejor amiga… es cierto que antes metí mucho la pata diciéndole que me gustaba You-chan y eso pero… no puedo soportar verla así… no puedo soportar vernos así, que ni siquiera nos podemos ver, no podemos hablarnos normalmente ¡Es duro eso! sé que en parte todo esto fue mi culpa pero…-

-También fue mi culpa… ignoré lo que Chika-chan quería y simplemente fui con Riko-chan y no la alejé de mí… lo que es más le correspondí sabiendo muy bien que ella la persona que a Chika-chan le gustaba… soy de lo peor…-

-No es tu culpa You-chan-

-Si lo es… -

-Basta, no es culpa de ninguna de las 2, tampoco de Chika, las cosas sucedieron así y no es culpa de nadie, nadie decide de quien enamorarse, solo fue mala suerte, algún día ustedes podrán hablar con ella normalmente y ser como antes, pero ese día no es hoy, solo denle tiempo…-

-¡Pero!-

-No se preocupen zura, nosotras las apoyaremos, ustedes no pueden estar al lado de ella ahora, pero Yoshiko-chan y yo no dejaremos a Chika-chan sola, estaremos a su lado zura-

-Hanamaru-chan…-

-¿Ya lo entienden? las cosas son así, así que no hay necesidad de que intenten algo de lo que se pueden arrepentir, ustedes dejen esto en nuestras manos, por ahora, esto es lo mejor-

Riko-chan y yo nos vemos la una a la otra pensando sobre lo que nos acaban de decir, volteamos a verlas a ella y hacemos una reverencia.

-¡Gracias!-

-Yoshiko-chan, Hanamaru-chan, les encargamos mucho a Chika-chan-

-¡Claro! y, ¡Es Yohane!-

-Si, déjenoslo a nosotras zura-

Después de eso vemos como ambas entran al salón del club y escuchamos como empiezan hablar alegremente con Chika-chan, Riko-chan y yo nos tranquilizamos al escuchar eso y esta vez nos disponemos a regresar a nuestras casas.

-Son buenas kohai…-

-Muy buenas amigas-

-Si, las mejores amigas-

-Si…-

-Entonces… supongo que tendremos que dejarle las cosas a ellas, ¿Verdad Riko-chan?-

-Al final como dijeron es lo mejor por ahora-

-Es verdad, por ahora nosotras podemos concentrarnos en otras cosas-

-¿Cómo que You-chan?-

-Bueno… justo empezamos a ser novias… quisiera pasar más tiempo contigo-

-You-chan… gracias, yo también quiero pasar más tiempo contigo-

-Entonces… ¿Estás libre el domingo?-

-Claro You-chan-

-Entonces… vayamos a un cita-

No puedo evitar sonrojarme al decir esto y aparto la mirada, ella solo sonríe y me abraza.

-You-chan… amo esa parte tuya que se avergüenza fácilmente-

-N-no me avergüenzo fácilmente, es solo que… eres mi primera novia… y realmente no sé como se hacen estas cosas-

-No te preocupes You-chan, tú también eres mi primera pareja, somos inexpertas pero de ahora en adelante podemos aprender mucho juntas-

-Si, lo sé-

-¿Entonces a donde me llevarás?-

-Quería llevarte a bucear-

-¿A bucear?-

-Si ya sabes… así fue también la primera vez que salimos juntas…-

-You-chan… ¡Lo recuerdas!-

-Si… lo recuerdo-

-¡You-chan te amo!-

Ella se me echa encima y me besa, intento quitarla de encima pero no puedo porque me tiene abraza del cuello al final cedo y correspondo su beso.

-Te dije que en público no…-

-Perdón no pude contenerme-

-¡Tú nunca!-

Le doy un pequeño golpecito en y ella retrocede un poco poniendo su mano donde se lo di pero sonriendo.

-Jejeje, me declaro culpable-

Yo solo sonrió y tomo su mano de nuevo para seguir caminando juntas, caminamos sin decir nada simplemente disfrutando la compañía de la otra hasta llegar al punto donde tenemos que separarnos.

-Bueno… te veo mañana-

-Si…-

Ambas vemos nuestras manos unidas y las extendemos, no quiero soltarla… la soltaré hasta que ella lo haga primero, pero pasan unos minutos y no la suelta.

-¿No me soltarás?-

-Lo mismo te digo You-chan, ¿No soltarás mi mano?-

-Hazlo tú…-

-No hazlo tú…-

Ambas nos sonreímos y entrelazamos nuestros dedos y apretando fuertemente.

-Así no iremos a ningún lado…-

-Si tú fuiste quien entrelazo los dedos You-chan…-

-Riko-chan tú también fuiste…-

-Supongo que si…-

Nos quedamos mirando la una a la otra sin decir nada y poco a poco nos acercamos más la una a la otra.

-You-chan… ¿Puedo?-

Me sonrojo, volteo a ver alrededor del lugar, no hay nadie, veo el rostro de Riko-chan y está roja y mirándome con unos suplicantes, no me puedo resistir a eso.

-Si…-

Ella se acerca a mí y con su mano libre me toma de la cintura y me acerca a ella haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se peguen, yo me pongo nerviosa pero pongo mi mano alrededor de su cuello, ambas acercamos nuestros rostros y cerrando los ojos para unir nuestros labios, puedo sentir como al mismo tiempo ella pone más fuerza en su mano para acercarme más a ella y yo en respuesta la acerco más a mí del cuello y nos besamos más profundamente jugando con nuestras lenguas, pasan unos momentos y nos separamos, no nos miramos a los ojos y ambas estamos sonrojadas solo mirando el suelo, nos volvemos a ver y nos sonreímos la una a la otra.

-Entonces…-

-Si…-

-Bye bye Riko-chan-

-Bye bye You-chan-

Nos despedimos con la mano pero no nos movemos, nos quedamos mirando a los ojos una vez más y ambas nos acercamos para darnos otro beso rápido, ambas reímos y nos damos la vuelta y cada una vaya a su casa, pero en ese pequeño momento nos volteamos para volver a vernos varias veces, hasta que ambas nos perdemos de vista, al llegar a mi casa me cambio a mi pijama y me tiro en mi cama, abrazo mi almohada y recuerdo todo lo que hicecon Riko-chan, no puedo evitar sentirme algo rara, pero me siento emocionada, nerviosa, feliz, muy feliz, pataleo y doy un grito en mi almohada mientras ruedo por la cama.

-Ya espero que sea domingo…-


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry por la tardanza :´v tengo exámenes y proyectos los profesores presionan mas porque ya casi salimos de vacaciones pero cuando sean tendré mas tiempo tiempo para escribir~ disfruten el ep.

* * *

-R-Riko-chan no puedes…-

-Estamos solas…-

-Esa no es excusa… ¡Ah!-

El domingo cuando Riko-chan y yo fuimos a bucear, la madre de Kanan nos prestó el barco porque nadie lo usaba y como sabe que yo se pilotarlo me lo dejó, de esa forma Riko-chan y yo fuimos a bucear juntas pero poco después al subir al barco de nuevo a descansar un poco, de alguna forma terminamos así, ella arriba de mí y besando mi cuello.

-Ri-Riko-chan-

-Estamos solas en medio del mar… aquí nadie nos podrá interrumpir…-

-P-pero mi corazón… no estoy lista para tomar este paso… es muy pronto-

Ella se aleja un poco y me ve a los ojos, baja la mirada y se sienta a un lado mío.

-Perdón me deje llevar…-

-No importa pero… apenas llevamos poco tiempo saliendo-

-Perdón ya no lo haré-

\- N-no se trata de que no lo hagas…-

-¿Eh?-

-Si son solo besos… está bien…-

-You-chan…-

Ella se vuelve a poner encima mío tomando mi rostro, yo la tomo de la cintura y de esa forma empezamos a besarnos sin preocuparnos de nada, cuando decidimos regresar dejamos todo de nuevo en casa de Kanan.

-Oye Riko-chan…-

-¿Si?-

-Bueno… ¿Quieres quedarte hoy en mi casa?-

-¡¿Puedo?!-

-Si…-

-¡Claro que quiero!-

-Pero nada de cosas pervertidas-

-Lo sé, iré por un cambio de ropas a mi casa espérame en la parada del bus-

-Puedo ir contigo-

-¿Eh? Ah, ¡No te preocupes iré corriendo!-

-¡Espera Riko-chan!-

No puedo decir nada más porque ella salió corriendo sin esperarme, doy un suspiro y empiezo a caminar a la dirección de la parada, al llegar me siento esperando a Riko-chan, no pasa mucho tiempo para cuando la logro ver sonriendo y saludándome con una mano, yo sonrío y me paro de donde estoy sentada, para mi gran suerte el bus acaba de llegar, justo a tiempo.

-Riko-chan, ¿quieres ir a por un helado antes de llegar a mi casa?-

-Claro-

Las 2 disfrutamos un helado mientras hablamos, al terminar vamos a mi casa pero en el camino nos encontramos con unas escaleras.

-Ah este templo-

-¿Qué pasa You-chan?-

-No, no es nada solo que este templo-

-Ah es el que llaman tiempo del arrepentimiento, una vez… vine a rezar aquí-

En ese momento me viene a la mente la vez que la vi rezar y recordé sus palabras "-Desearía… nunca haberme enamorado de You-chan…-" si… ella dijo eso, así fue como en un principio descubrí que yo le gustaba, aunque realmente… jamás pensé terminaría correspondiéndole, volteo a verla y ella desvió la mirada, se ve… triste.

-Tenías… ¿Algún arrepentimiento?-

-Si, lo tenía-

Yo tomo su mano y ella solo me sonríe y ambas empezamos a subir por esas escaleras.

-¿Y ahora?-

-No, ya no tengo ninguna-

-Yo también vine aquí a rezar-

-¿Tú también tenías uno?-

-Pensaba que todo era mi culpa-

-¿Tu culpa?-

-Si, mi situación, la tuya, la de Chika-chan… Estaba consiente que todo ese problema era mío, era la única que sabía los sentimientos de las 3, sabía que lo mejor era alejarme, al menos eso fue lo que pensé, pero no pude dejarte, solo te lastimé… A ti y a Chika-chan por eso yo-

-Pero ahora mismo me alegro tanto que no me hubieras dejado…-

-Riko-chan…-

-Si no fuera por eso… no podríamos tomarnos de la mano como lo estamos haciendo-

-Riko-chan…-

Nos detenemos, nos miramos a los ojos, bajo un poco tomando su cintura y la beso, ella me abraza también y corresponde mi beso.

-Gracias You-chan…-

-No, gracias a ti por aguantar mi egoísmo-

-Se todo lo egoísta que quieras conmigo por favor-

-Jajaja hay Riko-chan-

Ambas reímos y seguimos subiendo las escaleras, una vez arriba rezamos en el templo pero una voz que me era conocida nos habla.

-Ah si son ustedes-

-Usted es-

Es la chica que me encontré la otra vez que vine aquí y me aconsejó, esa vez fue de mucha ayuda para mí.

-Gracias por lo de la otra vez-

Riko-chan y yo decimos al mismo tiempo y luego confundidas nos vemos la una a la otra.

-¿Riko-chan la conoces?-

-Si, la encontré y me aconsejó cuando vine aquí, ¿y You-chan?-

-Lo mismo-

-Ustedes 2 tienen mejores caras-

Ambas volteamos a verla y ella nos sonríe.

-¿Ya no tienen arrepentimientos?-

Riko-chan y yo nos vemos de nuevo y sonreímos nos tomamos de la mano y volteamos a verla.

-Si, por suerte ya no tenemos-

-Vaya vaya entonces sus arrepentimientos eran de amor, ¿verdad?-

Ella con un tono burlesco pone su mano en su barbilla y ve nuestras manos tomadas, Riko-chan y yo miramos eso y nos soltamos avergonzadas desviando la mirada.

-Jajaja no tienen porque avergonzarse, me da gusto por ustedes-

-Gracias… esto…-

-Nozomi, Toujo Nozomi, pueden llamarme Nozomi-

-Toujo Nozomi…-

-Siento que lo he escuchado antes…-

-Yo también… de alguna forma Chika-chan me viene a la mente-

-¿A ti también Riko-chan?-

-¿Una amiga suya les viene a la mente cuando escucharon mi nombre?-

-Es algo raro… pero, aún así, muchas gracias Nozomi-san, gracias a sus consejos pude encontrar el camino-

-Yo también, gracias a lo que me dijo ese día… no me rendí en lo que más quería-

Riko-chan toma mi mano y me mirando sonriendo muy feliz.

-Ya veo, me alegro mucho por ustedes 2, si alguna vez necesitan algún consejo, o quieren que les lea la fortuna vengan a ver a Nozomi Onee-san-

-¡Si!-

Ambas nos despedimos de Nozomi-san y caminamos a mi casa, aún cuando fue algo muy feliz hay una duda que no me deja tranquila.

-¿Qué te dijo Nozomi-san?-

-¿Te interesa?-

-Si… sobre todo porque dijiste que "No te rendiste"-

-Ah eso… bueno… siendo sincera… ese día, fui a rezar porque estaba arrepentida… de haberme enamorado de ti-

-Riko-chan…-

-¡No pienses mal! me sentía mal… pero te amaba, entonces cuando me iba a ir ella me llamó y habló conmigo y dijo "No te rindas antes de intentarlo realmente, si de verdad la quieres toma la iniciativa y se más agresiva, hazle saber que de verdad la amas"-

-Entonces por eso tú-

-Si, por eso me decidí a de verdad intentarlo, de verdad ir por ti, al principio salió tan mal cuando te besé a la fuerza… Pensé que había metido la pata enormemente y que ya no tenía esperanza, me sentía muy mal pero todo cambió cuando tú me dijiste que no querías dejarme ir, tomé eso como una señal, y como dijo Nozomi-san fui más agresiva, y hasta ahora… no me arrepiento de eso-

-Supongo que… Tengo que agradecerle a Nozomi-san más de lo que pensaba-

Me recargo en su hombro pensando en todo lo que tuvo que pasar solo para que yo estuviera a su lado, me hace sentir un poco mal, pero a la vez tan afortunada porque ella sea mi novia.

-Es verdad… algún día vayamos a verla de nuevo-

-Si-

Seguimos caminando tomadas de la mano y muy cariñosas hasta llegar a mi casa, al entrar veo mi mama en la entrada.

-Ya llegué-

-Bienvenida, hola Riko-chan-

-Perdón por intromisión-

-Mamá Riko-chan se quedará hoy-

-Vaya es la primera vez una amiga tuya se queda además de Chika-chan, ¿Riko-chan qué te gustaría prepare para cenar?-

-No se preocupe por mí, haga lo que tenía planeado-

-Mamá a Riko-chan le gustan muchos los sándwich-

-¡You-chan!-

-Así que los sandwichs, prepararé unos muy buenos espéralos por favor-

Mi mama sale a la cocina sonriendo y yo veo a Riko-chan sonrojada y no puedo evitar reír.

-No tenías que-

-No te preocupes, es bueno… tu suegra…-

-Cierto-

Ella se desvía su mirada sonrojada y yo tomo su mano para subir a mi cuarto, hay ella deja sus cosas.

-Espérame aquí, iré abajo-

-Claro You-chan-

Bajo las escaleras y voy a la cocina, al principio puedo ver como mis manos tiemblan, pero… Ella se esforzó tanto por mí… Me armo de valor y entro, al hacerlo puedo ver a mi madre preparando la cena.

-Mamá-

-¿Qué pasa You?-

-Tengo que hablar de algo contigo… Es acerca de Riko-chan…-

-¿Están saliendo?-

-¡¿Eh?! espera, ¿cómo?-

-Ustedes hacen un alboroto afuera casi todas las mañanas, ¿enserio creías no me daría cuenta?, esa chica fue tan directa contigo que lo raro sería no captar las intenciones, y como la traes entonces solo hay una respuesta-

-¿No te molesta?-

-You soy tu madre, yo sé todo de ti, ¿ya no te gusta Chika-chan?-

-¡¿EH?!-

-Te lo dije, soy tu madre sé todo de ti, hace tiempo sabía que le veías como algo más que amiga-

-Ya veo… papá-

-También lo sabía-

-¡¿Enserio?!-

-Por supuesto, incluso si no está aquí todo el tiempo él también te pone mucha atención ¿sabes?-

-Entonces-

Ella se voltea y camina a mi sonriendo y me abraza.

-No nos molesta, tú ve y se feliz con ella, ¿si?-

-¡Si! ¡Gracias mamá!-

Ella me sonríe y me abraza más fuerte, yo también la abrazo y ella luego regresa a hacer lo que estaba haciendo y yo subo corriendo las escaleras, abro la puerta y abrazo a Riko-chan que estaba sentada.

-¿You-chan? ¿pasó algo?-

-Bueno, es que le acabo de decir a mi mamá sobre nosotras y-

-¡¿Le dijiste sobre nosotras?!-

Ella se separa de mi exaltada parándose con una cara de pánico.

-¡¿Qué hacemos?! ¡Si saben de nosotras nos van a obligar a separarnos! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-

-¿Eh? Pero es mi mamá…-

-¡Pero cuando llegue tu padre estaremos en problemas! yo… ¡No quiero dejarte!-

-¡Cálmate!-

Tomo su rostro y la miro a los ojos, ella me mira asustada, ¿qué rayos le pasó?

-Calma… mi mamá lo acepto y me dijo que mi padre ya lo sabía-

-Lo… ¿Aceptaron?-

-Si-

Ella solo se deja caer de rodillas abrazando a sí misma.

-Que bueno…-

-¿Riko-chan?-

-Perdón You-chan… me alteré demasiado-

-¿Estás bien?-

-Si… lo estoy…-

-Riko-chan… ¿Tienes miedo que nos rechacen?-

-Si…-

-Pero tú… casi parecías que querer que todo mundo lo supiera-

-Es diferente… incluso si nuestras compañeras de clase se enteran… ellas no evitaran que estemos juntas, pero los adultos…-

-¡Tampoco evitarán que lo estemos!-

-You-chan…-

-Riko-chan… No me digas que tus padres…-

-Mi madre está bien pero… mi papa… es homofóbico…-

-Ya veo…-

-Perdón You-chan-

-No te preocupes… si algún día llegase a interponerse entre nosotras… ¡Déjamelo a mí!-

-You-chan… ¡You-chan!-

Ella me abraza fuertemente y empieza a llorar en su hombro, muchas cosas pasan por mi cabeza… así que mi suegro… no nos aceptaría… pero eso no importa ahora, lo importante es que estamos juntas ahora mismo, eso lo podemos pensar juntas luego, después de un rato escuchamos como mi mamá nos llama, yo le sonrío y la separo de mi mirándola a los ojos.

-Vamos Riko-chan, podemos pensar eso luego, por ahora… mi familia te recibirá con los brazos abiertos-

-You-chan…-

Ella se limpia sus lágrimas y luego me sonríe felizmente.

-¡Si!-

Me levanto y le extiendo mi mano, ella la toma y la ayudó a levantarse y de esa forma ambas bajamos a la cocina donde mi madre nos espera, ella sentada en la mesa se levanta y se acerca a nosotras, en ese momento puedo sentir como la mano de Riko-chan empieza a temblar la veo pero ella está mirando a mi madre valientemente.

-Disculpe… yo…-

-No necesitas estar tan nerviosa, Riko-chan, te encargo mucho a mi hija-

-Yo… ¡Si! ¡Muchas gracias!-

Ella hace una reverencia, pero mi madre levanta su cara y la abraza, Riko-chan se queda con los ojos bien abiertos sorprendida, pero luego entiende que realmente es aceptada y abraza a mi madre, ¿exactamente qué pasó con su padre para que se sienta así asustada?

-Bien vamos a cenar, espero que te guste lo que preparé Riko-chan-

-¡Si!-

Las 3 nos sentamos a cenar, y durante la cena no puedo hacer nada más que mirar el rostro feliz de Riko-chan que come sus sandwiches.

-Gracias por el día de hoy You-chan-

-No hay nada que agradecer la pasé muy bien-

Ambas estamos en pijamas en mi cama ya listas para dormir, ella me sonríe y solo me abraza del cuello y me besa, yo correspondo abrazándola de la cintura y el beso empieza a intensificarse, pero yo la separo.

-Ri-riko-

-Tranquila no haré nada mientras tú no quieras-

-¿Enserio?-

-¿Te da miedo?-

-No es que me de miedo pero… llevamos poco tiempo saliendo-

-Esta bien no hará nada mientras tú no quieras-

-Perdón Riko-chan-

-Esta bien, el solo hecho de estar contigo es suficiente para mí-

-Riko-chan…-

-Te amo, mi adorada You-chan-

Ella me abraza fuertemente y besa mi frente, yo me sonrojo y avergonzada escondo mi rostro en su pecho, ella solo suspira y abraza mi cabeza acariciando, esto… se siente muy agradable.

-Riko-chan-

-¿Si?-

-¿Qué harás con tus padres?-

-Eso es… perdón You-chan… a diferencia de ti, yo no tengo el valor de contarles, más bien… la sola idea de hacerlo me aterra, no quiero que me separen de ti… por fin correspondiste mis sentimientos, así que por favor… entiéndeme-

-Esta bien yo lo entiendo, pero, si algún día te decides, o se enteran, estaré a tu lado, yo te protegeré, a ti, y a lo nuestro-

-You-chan…-

Puedo notar como una lágrima cae por su mejilla, volteo y veo sus ojos en lágrimas, pero sonriendo muy feliz, como si se encontrara en paz con lo que le acabo de decir.

-Gracias, no sabes lo feliz que me haces-

Ella se acerca dándome un beso en los labios de nuevo, yo cierro mis ojos y correspondió su beso sintiendo como ella me abraza más fuerte.

-No te soltaré nunca ¿sabes?-

Yo solo sonrió y pongo mi mano en su rostro y acarició su mejilla, ella cierra los ojos y recarga su cabeza en mi mano.

-No lo hagas por favor-

Ambas nos abrazamos fuertemente y de esa forma nos quedamos dormidas.

Al día siguiente ambas vamos juntas a la escuela tomadas de la mano, nos vemos la una a la otra muchas veces y sonreímos, pienso una y otra vez que ser tan feliz ahora mismo debería ser un crimen pero no importa cuanto lo piense al final en mi mente hay solo una cosa, Riko, incluso yo misma me sorprendo lo tanto que me he enamorado de ella, pero eso no importa para nada, lo felices que somos ambas ahora en este mismo momento, no tiene precio.

-Wow la cara que tienen las 2 son 100% de tortolitas enamoradas-

-Si el modo en que se miran y se sonríen hasta da un poco de miedo zura-

Escuchamos 2 voces detrás de nosotras, supongo que no hace falta ni adivinar quienes son, sobre todo por ese "zura".

-Ustedes también vienen juntas-

-Pero no tomadas de la mano ni mirándonos la una a la otra tan apasionadamente-

-Tampoco nos mirábamos así…-

-Lo estaban, totalmente zura-

-Me declaro culpable-

-Riko-chan-

-¿Qué? ya no tenemos que ocultarlo-

-Pero da vergüenza-

-¿Otra vez la asaltaste en su casa?-

-¿Cómo te enteraste que hacía eso?-

-No, esta vez ella me invitó a quedarme-

-Ohhh… fufufu será que ustedes… ¡¿Tuvieron una noche llena de pasión?!-

-Qu- n- ¡No!-

-P-pasión zura, ¿ese tipo de pasión zura?-

-¡No no!-

-Ya veo… así que ustedes por fin cruzaron ese punto, no se avergüencen, ¡no tienen nada de malo entregarse a la lujuria!-

-¡Lujuria zura!-

-¡Ya les dije que no! ¡Solo dormimos juntas y ya!-

-Con lo salvaje que es ella contigo lo dudo mucho…-

-Incluso yo estoy de acuerdo con eso zura…-

-N- ¡Agh! ¡Riko-chan diles algo!-

Volteo a verla pero Riko-chan está con nariz tapada y veo un poco de sangre salir, ella me ve y pone su mano en mi hombro y me sonrió.

-You-chan de solo imaginarme tu cara cuando… jejejeje-

-¡¿Et, tú Riko-chan?!-

-¡Delatada!-

-¡Ella dijo imaginarse! además, ¿qué con ustedes? también llegan juntas para vivir de lados opuestos-

-Pues si, Zuramaru se quedó en mi casa-

-¡Vez!-

-A diferencia de ustedes nosotras solo jugamos toda la noche-

-Me obligó a jugar toda la noche-

-¡No te obligué!-

-¡Ni siquiera sabía jugar zura! pero esta bien, yo te comprendo Yoshiko-chan-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Yoshiko-chan se siente sola en veces porque nadie juega con ella, yo lo entiendo zura-

-¡N-no! ¡No me siento sola! solo pensé que sería divertido…-

Ella se voltea al otro lado con los brazos cruzados y ligeramente sonrojada, Hanamaru-chan se acerca a ella y acaricia su cabeza, ella voltea a verla confundida.

-Esta bien, Maru jugará contigo, no hay porque sentirse sola zura-

Ella se sonroja y solo baja la mirada, mientras yo veo sonrió sabiendo bien que ahí mismo está mi venganza.

-Vaya parece que nosotras no somos las únicas tortolitas aquí-

-Eso parece You-chan, Yoshiko-chan está completamente tomada por Hanamaru-chan-

-Qu- ¡No es así! ¡Y es Yohane!-

-No tienes que ocultarlo Yoshiko-chan solo quieres estar con ella, ¿verdad?-

-¡No!-

-¿No zura?-

Ella voltea a ver a Hanamaru-chan y veo su cara triste con una lágrima apunto de salir.

-¡No no! ¡Sí quiero! ¡Si quiero estar contigo!-

-¿Enserio?-

-¡Si!-

-Ohhh si quiere estar con ella entonces-

-¡Pero no de la misma forma que ustedes!-

Riko-chan camina así ella y pone sus 2 manos en los hombros de Yoshiko-chan sonriéndole.

-¡Just do it!-

-¡¿Qué se supone significa eso?!-

-Ven Yoshiko-chan te diré lo que me dijo cierta sacerdotisa cuando yo tenía problemas con You-chan-

-¡No lo necesito!-

-Ya la escuchaste Riko-chan, ella puede sola-

-¡No por eso!-

-Yo te entiendo yo te entiendo, solo necesitas tiempo a solas con ella, no te preocupes te lo daremos, vamos Riko-chan-

-¡Si!-

Ella me tomó de la mano y seguimos con nuestro camino mientras podemos seguir escuchando a Yoshiko-chan gritar.

-¡Les dije que no es eso!-

-Venganza exitosa-

-Vaya ese es un lado de You-chan que no había visto-

-No dejaré que me moleste-

-Jajajaja-

Ambas reímos recordando lo que acaba de pasar, llegamos al salón y las clases transcurren normalmente, durante el almuerzo Riko-chan y yo juntamos nuestros asientos para comer pero somos interrumpidas por una voz.

-¿Watanabe-san? ¿Sakurauchi-san? alguien las busca-

Ambas volteamos a ver una compañera en la puerta, al ver la puerta podemos ver como alguien se asoma, ese alguien es Chika-chan, Riko-chan y yo nos miramos dudosas por un momento pero nos levantamos al salir Chika-chan nos dice que la sigamos, la seguimos en silencio hasta llegar a la sala del club, hay ella se voltea a vernos, tomó la mano de Riko-chan y ella aprieta la mía ambas sin saber qué esperar, pero de repente Chika-chan baja su cabeza.

-¡Perdón!-

-¿Eh?-

Ambas decimos por la sorpresa que nos causó, no esperábamos esto.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-

-Bueno, sé que causé muchos problemas y lo lamento, por culpa de eso retrase mucho el club-

-No es tu culpa…-

-Es cierto… yo… no respondí tus sentimientos… y nosotras también causamos muchos problemas-

-Aún así, debo disculparme… sobre todo contigo You-chan… te dije muchas cosas horribles…-

-De alguna forma te entiendo ¿sabes?… al principio yo hice lo mismo con Riko-chan, y me arrepentí mucho, quería alejarla de nosotras porque yo quería algo contigo, pero me di cuenta lo mal que hice, la hice sufrir, sin siquiera saber lo que ella pensaba ni sentía, y la lastime por solo pensar en mí, al final, supongo que ella fue la única de nosotras 3 que tuvo valor para actuar, incluso cuando fui tan mala con ella… ella aún así vino conmigo, honesta y directamente, tal vez fue por eso mismo, de sus sentimientos honestos, de su esfuerzo, que terminé enamorándome de ella-

-You-chan…-

-Mientras que nosotras 2 solo queríamos impedir que una se acercara a la otra sin tener el valor de intentar algo realmente, aunque ella y yo terminamos juntas se siente como si tú y yo perdimos ante ella-

-Jajaja… es verdad, eres increíble Riko-chan, justo como dijo You-chan, fuiste la única que fue capaz de dar ese primer paso, ese único paso que tal vez era lo único que se necesitaba, algo que yo hice muy tarde-

-No es todo crédito mío… probablemente no hubiera hecho nada si esa sacerdotisa en el templo me hubiera aconsejado cuando recién entramos a esta escuela-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Cuando recién entramos a esta escuela subí un templo aquí cerca, por el que pasamos todas el primer día de clases, estaba rezando, porque estaba dolida de lo que You-chan me había dicho… entonces la sacerdotisa del templo… me da un poco de pena pero lloré ahí y ella me abrazó y luego me senté con ella y hablé de lo que sentía, ella me dijo que no puedo rendirme sin haberlo intentado, y de más cosas… me animó tanto que decidí seguir sus consejos y ser directa y honesta con You-chan, hacerle saber mis sentimientos, pelear por ellos, y de eso es algo que jamás me voy arrepentir-

-Si, le debo mucho a ella, ella también me aconsejó-

-¿A ti también You-chan? debe ser una persona increíble-

-Si, Nozomi-san es increíble, nos dijo que luego nos leería la fortuna-

-You-chan y yo quedamos de ir a verla para llevarle algo en agradecimiento-

-¿Nozomi-san?-

-Si, así se llama la sacerdotisa, Toujo Nozomi-san-

-¡¿Ehhhh?!-

Ella grita y nosotras retrocedemos confundidas.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¡¿No lo recuerdan?!-

Riko-chan y yo nos miramos confundidas y vemos como Chika-chan saca su teléfono y teclea rápidamente para luego enseñarnos una imagen.

-μ's-

-¿Qué tienen ver ellas?-

-¿Uh esta persona?-

-¿Qué pasa You-chan?-

-Esa es-

Ambas vemos la imagen mirando a una chica de 2 coletas, de repente ambas nos damos cuenta de lo que está hablando Chika-chan.

-¡¿Nozomi-san?!-

Ambas gritamos, pero no hay duda, ese pelo, esa cara, es mucho más joven, pero definitivamente es la Nozomi que nosotros conocemos.

-¡Su nombre es Toujo Nozomi!-

-Entonces…-

-La Nozomi que nosotras conocimos…-

-Es la de μ's…-

-¡Debo conocerla!-

Ella sale corriendo pero corro tras ella y jalarla antes de que salga.

-¡Espera estamos en el almuerzo no puedes irte!-

-Ah es cierto, aire hay después de clases-

Suspiro y luego volteo detrás mío veo como Riko-chan camina siguiendo con las manos detrás y solo me sonríe, yo sonrío también mientras ambas escuchamos a Chika-chan entusiasmada por conocer a Nozomi-san.


	9. Chapter 9

Estoy de regreso perdón por desaparecer :´v pero ya casi tengo próximo listo, Disfruten este episodio de riko.

* * *

Ese día fui a la playa a ver el mar como de costumbre, era un día libre no tenía nada que hacer, pero no tener nada que hacer es diferente a no querer hacer nada, todas las chicas se estaban esforzando por el Love Live, incluso Chika-chan ahora mismo está escribiendo las letras, quisiera ir de nuevo en bote y ver el mar como ese día en que las 3 lo hicimos, pero sería muy injusto de mí pedir eso cuando ella está tan ocupada, y simplemente me da vergüenza ir a pedirle las cosas a Kanan yo sola.

Suspiro sin saber ni decidir qué hacer, me acerco más a la playa y me siento en la arena, puedo sentir la brisa del mar en mi rostro y veo a lo lejos el gran azul.

-Riko-chan-

Es una de mis compañeras de Aqours, You-chan, una chica muy alegre y energética, siempre está conmigo y Chika-chan.

-Ah, You-chan-

-¿Qué haces?-

-Mirando el mar-

-¿Solo eso?-

-Bueno, hace mucho que no tenía un poco de tiempo libre, ¿Y tú?-

-Igual-

-Ya veo-

-Si-

Veo como ella toma asiento a un lado mío, yo sonrió y solo sigo mirando enfrente de mí, ya veo, así que ella también, bueno You-chan tiene que hacer los trajes, y aunque a veces le ayude Ruby-chan son trajes para 9 personas, y también tiene su club de natación, a ella le viene mejor el tiempo libre que a mí.

-Se honesta conmigo-

-¿Eh?-

Volteo a verla un tanto confundida por lo que acaba de decir, ella me ve algo seria lo cual me confunde aún más.

-Algo te molesta-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Tu cara lo dice todo-

-Ya veo…-

¿Realmente mi cara es tan obvia? No lo sé, pero siendo sincera realmente me molesta el hecho de no poder decir lo que quiero por miedo a molestar.

-Si no te molesta yo te puedo escuchar-

La veo y veo su sonrisa, una sonrisa tan honesta y llena de amabilidad, supongo que ella… no le importaría ¿verdad?

-Bueno… ¿recuerdas cuando fuimos a bucear?-

-Si, querías escuchar el sonido del mar-

-Si-

-¿Qué pasa con eso?-

-Bueno… quería hacerlo de nuevo pero… todas están tan ocupadas que lo de ser school idols y sus propias cosas que no me animé a decirlo-

-Entonces, ¿quieres ir conmigo?-

Una respuesta inesperada, ¿este es su preciado tiempo libre y enserio lo usará conmigo? eso me hace bastante feliz.

-¿Con You-chan?-

-Si, yo conozco también a la familia de Kanan, si le pido a su mamá que nos preste el equipo de seguro nos hará el favor-

-¿Y estará bien?-

-Si, será un escape secreto de ambas al mar-

-Eso… sería genial, ¡Hagámoslo!-

-¡Si!-

La forma en como sonó eso me cautivó, pero lo que no esperé fue que ella tomara mi mano y me levantó, me guiñó un ojo sonriendo y empezó a correr jalando de mi mano, no me molesta, en el fondo de mi pecho sentí una emoción extraña, sonreí y corrí junto a ella.

-¿Enserio esto está bien? You-chan-

-Está bien está bien, no es la primera vez que manejo un barco, ¡déjaselo a You-chan!-

-Si tú lo dices…-

Después de pedir el equipo y todo You-chan dice que ella manejara debido a que Kanan no está en casa, al principio dudo un poco, pero al poco tiempo veo todo está bien, llegamos lejos en el mar, al lugar donde vamos a bucear.

-Aquí debería estar bien-

-¿Realmente está bien? Todo esto-

-Te preocupas demasiado, solo disfruta el momento-

-Si, lo entiendo-

Ambas nos ponemos el equipo y cuando estamos listas entramos juntas al agua, no hacemos nada grandioso realmente, solo nadar alrededor, cuando volteo arriba, recuerdo el sonido del mar, me quedo quieta y cierro mis ojos, imaginando todo lo que hay dentro del mar, tan vasto, lleno de cosas, con peces hermosos y más cosas, incluso con un lado oscuro que puede dar algo miedo, con ese pensamiento abro los ojos y lo primero que veo es a You-chan enfrente de mí muy cerca, por estar dentro del agua no se ve todo claro, pero la veo quieta, me acercó un poco y noto que tiene sus ojos cerrados, ya veo, miro e intento hacer lo mismo, cierro los ojos una vez más y al cabo de un rato los abro de nuevo, puedo notar como You-chan abre los ojos de nuevo, me mira y me sonríe, un sentimiento nace dentro de mi extiendo mis brazos, ella capta la intención y se acerca a mí y ambas nos abrazamos dentro del agua, en ese momento sentí una felicidad muy enorme, como si mi corazón fuera a estallar en cualquier momento, estamos abajo del agua y con el equipamiento encima pero… el cuerpo de You-chan, se siente tan bien.

-Entonces yo me voy-

-Si, enserio muchas gracias You-chan-

-Si, si alguna vez quieres salir de nuevo solo dime-

-Si… lo haré-

Ella se despide de mí y sale corriendo yo la despido con la mano mientras no le quito los ojos de encima mientras la veo alejarse, es un sentimiento raro, de alguna forma, me siento rara, regreso a casa pensando en lo que paso hoy, pero mis pensamientos no están en el hermoso mar si no… sacudo mi cabeza y simplemente noto que llegue a casa, subo a mi habitación y sin lograr sacarla a ella de mi mente, ese abrazo… bajo el mar, fue tan romántico… muerdo la uña de uno de mis dedos mientras recuerdo la escena, ciertamente fue muy romántico… You-chan realmente… tiene sus lados muy buenos, o tal vez es que a pesar de estar a mi lado casi todos los días, no la vi correctamente, tal vez… debería prestarle… más atención… con esos pensamientos caigo dormida en mi cama sin darme cuenta, al despertar lo primero que hago es recordar lo de ayer, ¿por qué no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza? un poco confundida por mis propios pensamientos me cambio y me voy a la escuela, en el camino miró a todos lados, no veo a You-chan, ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué me empeño tanto en buscarla en el camino? de seguro estará en la escuela, llego a la escuela y me apresuro a mi salón, al abrir la puerta veo el asiento de You-chan, vacío…

-Buenos días Riko-chan-

-Buenos días Chika-chan estás temprano-

-Si tenía los deberes hoy-

Así que por eso no la vi en el camino, inconscientemente vuelvo a mirar el asiento de You-chan.

-¿Y You-chan?-

-¿You-chan? todavía no ha llegado-

-Ya veo-

-¿La ocupas?-

-No no no, solo-

Calma, solo estoy preguntando por ella, ¿por qué me pongo tan nerviosa y desvió la mirada? uso mi mano para acomodar mi cabello intentando tranquilizarme.

-Solamente es que… como siempre las veo juntas-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si-

-Ya veo, bueno, You-chan aún no llega-

-Ya veo-

Camino a mi propio lugar y tomó asiento y dejando salir un suspiro, ¿qué me pasa hoy? solo dije que le pondría más atención a You-chan, es normal, es mi amiga, y compañera de Aqours, solo quiero conocerla más, si, eso es todo, escucho la campana sonar y la profesora entra.

-Bien todas tomen asiento-

Espera… ¿Y You-chan? ¿se ausenta hoy? justo después de… doy otro suspiro más grande, ¿me siento como una tonta, no tengo que apresurarme tanto, tiempo tengo mucho, la veo todos los días, solo un día no hará daño.

-¡Perdón llego tarde!-

La puerta se abre repentinamente a media clase, al escuchar la voz inmediatamente volteo y veo a una sudada You-chan intentando recuperar el aliento.

-¿Otra vez tarde Watanabe-san?-

Veo como la profesora le empieza a dar un sermón a You-chan mientras yo solo veo y empiezo a sonreír al ver eso.

-Llegas tarde… tonta-

Digo en un tono muy bajo el cual solo yo escucho, me siento muy feliz de verla, veo cómo me saluda sutilmente mientras va a su lugar y le sonrío saludándola, veo como pasa detrás de mí, lo olvidé, You-chan se sienta atrás de mí, ¡así no podré verla! pongo mis manos en mi cabeza recordando eso, no puedo simplemente estar volteando atrás todo el tiempo sería muy vergonzoso sobre todo si la profesora me ve, doy un suspiro y tomo mi libreta derrotada, abro mi caja para tomar un lápiz y me veo en sus espejo… espera… ¡Este espejo! saco el lápiz y volteo la caja donde guardo mis lápices la cual tiene un muy conveniente espejo en la tapadera, lo muevo un poco y… ¡Listo! puedo ver perfectamente a You-chan, Oh, está bostezando, ¿llegaste tarde porque te quedaste dormida pequeña traviesa? Veo como voltea a los lados sus ojos se iluminan y toma una hoja de su cuaderno y empieza a hacer bolas de papel, ¿qué intentas hacer? ella junta varias bolas de papel y las empieza a tirar, volteo mi espejo y veo que intenta tirárselas a Chika-chan sin éxito, hasta que una da directamente en su nuca y ella se sorprende y voltea atrás, You-chan ríe pero para su mala suerte la profesora está justo detrás de ella y se lleva otro sermón, yo solo rio al ver todo eso, antes de que me diera cuenta las clases acaban, me pase todo el tiempo viendo a You-chan, el tiempo voló, por suerte ningún profesor me atrapó, aunque me siento culpable por no poner absolutamente nada de atención, pero arrepentida no, ver a You-chan fue muchísimo más entretenido de lo que pensé, solo con esto siento que la conozco más ahora, al salir de clases le pido a You-chan que sea mi pareja para el entrenamiento diario, así no tendré que buscar excusas para estarla mirando, el tiempo pasa y las chicas van a casa, yo voy al salón de música y me relajo un tiempo tocando el piano, al pasar de un rato decido que es suficiente y tomo mi bolso para ir a casa, paso por las casilleros y me pongo mis zapatos y paso por la puerta pero una voz me detiene.

-¿Sigues aquí?-

-Ah You-chan-

Reconozco la voz me giro y la veo, ella me sonríe y me da uno de sus habituales saludos de marinero.

-Me quede tocando el piano, ¿Y tú?-

-Asuntos con el club de natación-

-¿Ya terminaste?-

-Si-

-¿Entonces nos vamos juntas?-

-Claro, aunque vamos a diferentes lados-

-Pero medio camino hasta la parada del bus-

-Cierto-

Ella va a su casillero y toma sus zapatos, yo la veo solamente como hace todo eso, y es aquí cuando recuerdo que la estuve viendo todo el día, pero, ¿por qué hice eso? ¿por qué tenía curiosidad de ella? o… en ese momento la escena donde nos abrazamos pasa como relámpago por mi mente, mi corazón da un pequeño brinco y siento mi cara arder.

-¿Riko-chan?-

-¿Eh? ah, ¿qué pasa?-

-¿Estás bien? tu cara está roja-

-Ahhh, eso bueno, tengo algo de calor es todo, hoy le puse mucho empeño al piano y a la práctica-

-Entiendo, ¿entonces quieres ir por una crepa? cerca de la parada del bus ahí un lugar muy bueno que las vende-

-¿Enserio? Me encantaría-

-Entonces vamos-

La sigo y mientras caminamos le recuerdo como llegó tarde y luego la profesora la regañó, 2 veces, ella se sonroja pidiéndome que olvide eso, yo rio y no puedo evitar pensar que es algo torpe, y linda, ambas llegamos al lugar y nos sentamos a comer, ambas hablamos y reímos.

-No sabía que te gustara recordarle sus momentos vergonzosos a las personas-

-Es tu culpa por llegar tarde-

-Lo dices como si eso te afectara…-

Más o menos... Desvió la mirada mientras le doy otra mordida a mi crepa.

-Bueno yo también sé lados lindos de ti-

-¿La-lados lindos?-

-¿Recuerdas ayer? Estábamos tan tranquilas nadando y tú extiendes tus manos pidiendo un-

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡Olvida eso!-

-Jajajaja-

-Bueno… supongo que te lo agradezco…-

-¿Por el abrazo?-

-¡Que olvides eso!-

-¿Entonces?-

-Bueno… por salir conmigo-

-Realmente no es la gran cosa, ya te dije, si quieres salir algún otro día, solo dímelo-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si-

-¿Enserio?-

-¡Si!-

-Entonces… supongo que te tomaré la palabra-

-Adelante, ah, ya es tarde debería irme-

-Te acompaño-

Ambas caminamos a la parada del autobús al ver que faltaba unos minutos para que llegara nos ponemos a hablar de nuevo.

-¿Entonces a qué otro lugar más vas a ir Riko-chan?

-Tú eres la que ha vivido aquí más tiempo, tú llévame a un lado-

-Jajaja cierto, bueno lo pensaré-

Ambas vemos a la distancia como el autobús de You-chan se acerca, ella se levanta y yo también lo hago.

-Bueno, entonces ya me voy, hasta luego Riko-chan-

-Hasta luego You-chan, intenta no llegar tarde mañana-

-Si, si, y dime, ¿tú quieres que te un abrazo antes de irme?-

Ella me extiende los brazos y me mira con una sonrisa burlona, siento mi cara arder pero no quiero perder contra ella, dejo mi bolso en la banca y me acerco a ella para abrazarla, ella se sorprende un momento pero me abraza.

-Jajaja eres muy linda Riko-chan-

-Tú también… -

Nos separamos mientras veo abajo incapaz de verla, noto como el autobús se para junto a nosotras y ella toma su bolso para subir.

-Bueno, hasta mañana, no te preocupes no llegaré tarde-

-Eso espero-

Ella sube y veo como el autobús se aleja veo a You-chan en la ventana de atrás y me despide con la mano, yo la despido igualmente con mi mano y la otra la pongo en mi pecho recordando el abrazo que nos acabamos de dar, ella de nuevo pasa por mi mente, lo de ayer, todo lo que la vi hoy, llegar tarde, siendo regañada, en la práctica concentrada, riendo juntas mientras comía su crepa, su mirada burlona, la forma en que… me abrazo.

-Yo… ¿Me enamoré? -

Creo que sí, y ese pensamiento me hace demasiado feliz, me hace sentir muchísima emoción, mucha energía y sin poderlo aguantar me pongo a saltar y me voy a casa dando pequeños saltos, espera yo… ¿Me enamoré de una mujer? lo pienso un poco, seguro es un poco extraño pero… no es algo que me moleste, pienso eso pero luego me preocupo, ¿Y si You-chan no va para ese lado que haré? con esos pensamientos llegó a mi casa.

-Ya llegué-

-Bienvenida Riko-

-Si ya llegué mamá-

Al llegar a mi casa mi madre me recibe, nos saludamos y yo subo las escaleras para ir a mi cuarto, pero antes de llegar a la puerta escuchó una voz que me llama.

-Riko, ven aquí-

Es de mi padre, veo la puerta abierta de su habitación y entró en ella, dentro lo veo en su escritorio con unos papeles y me acerco a él.

-Ya llegué papa-

-Si, bienvenida, ¿Dime como te va con el piano?-

-¡Muy bien! desde que nos mudamos aquí siento cada vez más inspiración-

-Eso es bueno, pensé que aquí la naturaleza podría motivarte e inspirarte-

-Y funcionó, pero ahora mi motivación es otra-

-¿Otra?-

-Si, mis amigas-

Él se voltea y me ve confundido.

-¿De qué forma exactamente?-

-Al verlas esforzarse tanto siento que no puedo perder, que no quiero quedarme atrás-

-Ah ya veo, el sentimiento de no querer perder-

-Si-

-Menos mal-

-¿Eh?-

-No, no es nada, el sentimiento de competitividad es algo bueno, es algo que te puede llevar muy lejos, no lo olvides-

-Si, lo sé-

Mi padre es un hombre muy serio, pero muy amable a la vez, después de todo él nos movió de Tokio a Uchiura solo por mí, al principio no sabía que pensar, pero ahora le estoy muy agradecida, me voy a mi cuarto, lo cierro, cierro las ventanas y las cortinas, miro debajo de mi cama y sacó una caja, algo que nadie sabe, y de ahí saco mis libros sagrados, ahora que lo pienso puede que sea normal que a mí me gusten las mujeres, siempre me han fascinado estos libros sobre kabedon entre 2 mujeres, me pregunto si… un día haré que You-chan me haga uno…

-¡Riko-chan buenos días!-

-Buenos días Chika-chan-

-Vayamos juntas a la escuela-

-Si-

Al siguiente día al salir de mi casa como siempre me topo con Chika-chan, ambas vamos a la escuela juntas hablando de cosas de school idols y alguna que otra cosa sobre las clases, al llegar cerca de la escuela, nos encontramos con un rostro muy familiar.

-¡Chika-chan Riko-chan Ohayousoro!-

-Buenos días You-chan-

-Bu-buenos días… you-chan-

-¿Pasa algo Riko-chan?-

-¿Te sientes mal?-

Ambas se me acercan, pero al ver la cara de You-chan más cerca entro en pánico.

-¡No no! ¡No es nada! ¡Se hace tarde vamos!-

Me levanto y salgo corriendo, escucho como ellas me siguen pero intento que no me adelanten ni me alcancen, esa sensación en mi pecho… esa emoción… así que esto es… ¡Estar enamorada!

Los días pasan, solo hablo normalmente con ella, incapaz de decir algo sobre lo que siento, pero no me molesta, estos momentos son tan preciados para mí, pensé en que no necesitaba declarar mi amor aún, sería muy rápido, todavía tengo deseos, de pasar más tiempo con ella, conocerla más, a veces en las prácticas no puedo evitar quedarme viéndola, entonces el siguiente día libre me armo de valor y le marco.

-¿Hola? ¿Riko-chan?-

-Si, soy yo-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Bueno… recuerdas sobre lo que me dijiste…-

-¿Eh? Aahhh, ¿Quieres salir?-

-¿Podemos?-

-¡Claro! Entonces, ¿A dónde quieres ir?-

-Pues… no tenía ningún lugar pensado realmente-

-¿Entonces quieres ir al arcade?-

-¿Al arcade? Casi nunca he ido a esos lugares, ¿Hay uno aquí?-

-En Numazu, yo te enseñaré a jugar-

-Entonces… te tomaré la palabra-

-¡Si!-

Ambas nos reunimos y vamos a Numazu, You-chan me enseña a jugar varios juegos, es divertido, ¿Esto es una cita? no, no creo esto sea una cita, ni que ella lo mire de esa forma, aún así, soy feliz.

-Mira Riko-chan este es un juego de música-

-¿De música?-

Lo veo y es una especie de tambor.

-¿Un tambor?-

-Si, mira, tomas los palillos y juegas así-

La veo jugar, ya veo, tienes que tocar los tambores de acuerdo a lo que marca la pantalla, se ve interesante, la veo jugar y veo como se mueve y golpea los tambores, se ve tan divertido.

-Eres muy buena You-chan-

-¿Quieres intentar?-

-¡Si!-

Ella me da los pasillos y pongo una moneda en la máquina, empiezo a golpear, pero no soy muy buena y empiezo a fallar hasta que pierdo.

-No lo logré…-

-Es porque los golpeas más, mira te enseño-

En ese momento ella se pone detrás de mí tomando mis manos, mi corazón da un gran salto al sentir su pecho en mi espalda y el tacto de sus brazos con los míos.

-No los agarres del medio, hazlo más abajo, y los golpeas así… ¿Riko-chan estás escuchando?-

-Ah perdón… dime de nuevo-

-Los agarras así, y golpeas así, ¿Entendiste?-

-Si creo-

-Entonces pondré otra moneda inténtalo de nuevo-

-Si-

Empiezo de nuevo como You-chan me enseñó y voy entendiendo golpeando siguiendo el ritmo de la música y los iconos en pantalla.

-Muy bien Riko-chan-

-Gracias a ti You-chan-

-Mira ahora ese de allá-

Ella toma mi mano y me lleva a otra, mi corazón da otro salto y disfruto el momento, me lleva a un juego de baile, y ambas bailamos en él, en este no tengo tantos problemas, cuando acabamos vemos una gran multitud atrás de nosotras que nos vio bailar, me dio un poco de pena pero estoy acostumbrada a bailar enfrente de multitudes ya, ambas comemos algo luego de eso, fue un gran día, después de eso salimos 2 veces más otros días, y yo cada vez más me enamoraba más de ella.

-¿You-chan? soy yo Riko, ¿Quieres salir hoy?-

-Ah perdón… hoy… tengo algo que hacer-

-Ah ya veo, bueno será para la próxima-

-Si, perdón-

-No, no te preocupes, esperaré a la siguiente vez-

Al siguiente día después de clases en la práctica busco a You-chan, quiero ser su pareja para el entrenamiento de hoy.

-You-ch-

-¿Hanamaru-chan serías mi pareja hoy?-

-Está bien zura-

Oh, bueno, supongo que no siempre se puede, al salir la veo en la puerta y pienso que tal vez debería hablarle, tal vez si vamos a comer helado como antes o, tal vez no debería… hace poco me dijo no podía salir hoy, la veo irse y de alguna forma eso me causa mucha tristeza.

-Bien, este trabajo será en equipo de 2, les daré la libertad de escoger con quien trabajar, tráiganme el nombre de ambos en un papel y les daré el tema-

Al siguiente día la profesora nos pide hacer un trabajo en equipo, mis ojos brillan al escuchar eso, ¡puedo hacer el trabajo con You-chan! Todas se levantan para hacer equipos y yo me volteo rápidamente atrás.

-You-chan-

-Hagamos equipo Chika-chan-

-Ah, claro-

Otra vez… vuelvo a ponerme de frente en mi asiento y pongo mis manos sobre él, otra vez perdí mi oportunidad…

-¿Riko-chan harías equipo conmigo?-

-Ah, claro Hideko-san-

El tiempo pasa y llega otra vez un domingo con tiempo libre, todo este tiempo no tuve ni la más mínima oportunidad de estar con You-chan, lo único que pude hacer es verla de lejos, sin poder hacer nada, pero hoy, espero que la cosa sea diferente, tomo mi teléfono y le mandó un mensaje a You-chan por line.

-¿You-chan estás?-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Hoy estás libre? me preguntaba si quisieras salir a algún lado-

-¿Hoy? Ah, lo siento, le prometí a mi mamá que saldría con ella-

Otra vez…

-Enserio lo siento Riko-chan-

-No, es una promesa con tu madre, está bien, ya será para la próxima-

-Si, el siguiente domingo está vez si podemos salir-

-Está bien You-chan, estaré esperando esa siguiente vez-

-¡Claro!-

Pero, no hubo siguiente vez, después de eso You-chan empezó a rechazar mis invitaciones y cada vez la sentía más distante, más alejada de mí, lo cual me deprimió bastante, me daba miedo preguntar y de esa forma sin poder hacer nada, sentí como si mi conexión con ella se hubiera ido sin saber porque, el tiempo pasó cruelmente, lo único que podía hacer era mirarla a lo lejos, deseando volver a esos días no tan lejanos, ¿Debería confesarme? lo pensé miles de veces, pero me daba miedo, no podía, ¿Por qué se alejó tanto de mí? todas las noches me preguntaba eso, pero el hecho de que yo estaba enamorada de ella, nunca cambió, entonces llego ese día, al fallar en haber protegido la escuela, pero habiendo ganado el Love Live, todas las estudiantes nos dispusimos a despedirnos de la escuela, ese día, pasaría algo que me dejaría marcada.

-Supongo que lo tocaré una última vez…-

Entro al salón de música uno al que entre muchas veces a tocar este mismo piano, el siguiente año ya no estaré en esta escuela y naturalmente… no tocaré este piano de nuevo, así que aprovecho la oportunidad para hacerlo ahora, mientras toco escucho unos pasos acercándose volteo y me encuentro a You-chan en la puerta mirándome, no puedo evitar sonreír de alguna forma, ella estuvo tan distante de mí de un día a otro, pero me hace feliz verla aquí.

-Es un buen sonido-

-Este piano tiene buen sonido-

-¿Será porque el cuarto es muy grande?-

-Puede ser-

Veo como ella se dirige a la ventana, yo paro de tocar el piano y me pongo de pie para ponerme a un lado suyo.

-El paisaje de aquí es hermoso-

-Cuando llegué por primera vez a la escuela pensé, que nunca vería un paisaje así en Tokio-

Ella se recarga en la pared y me ve seriamente, mi corazón salta, ¿Porque me ve así? ella levanta la mirada y me ve directamente a los ojos lo cual hace que me ponga nerviosa.

-Hace mucho quiero decirte algo la verdad…Teeeeeeeeeeeeee-

Espera, ¿esto podría ser? ¡¿podría ser?! lo que siempre he soñado, lo que siempre he deseado, You-chan realmente me.

-¡Te odio!-

-¿Eh?-

Me quedo helada, todos mis pensamientos se detienen, ¿Escucheé bien? pero, lo que… acaba de gritar…

-Te odio…-

-Es-espera… ¿Po-por qué?-

Retrocedo un poco, mis piernas empiezan a temblar, siento un gran dolor, uno tan grande que nunca había sentido nunca.

-No me digas que no te diste cuenta… a mí… siempre me gusto Chika-chan, pero siempre y siempre desde que llegaste no hacías más que meterte entre nosotras, me molesté mucho pero me aguanté por ella-

Ella camina a la entrada del salón mientras me dice eso, ¿Enserio piensas eso? ¿que yo solo estaba en tu camino?

-A ti también te gusta ella ¿no? ahora iremos a una nueva escuela… y no quiero que te metas entre nosotras-

-E-espera, a mí no me gusta Chika-chan-

¡No es no es verdad! ¡A mí no me gusta Chika-chan!

-¿Entonces lo haces a propósito para molestarme? supongo que ser una chica de Tokio es muy bueno si crees que puedes hacer eso…-

-¡No es eso You-chan! la persona… la persona que me gusta… la persona que siempre me ha gustado…-

-¡No quiero escucharlo! sé que es cruel, pero entiéndelo, solo quiero que no te metas, si de verdad no te gusta Chika-chan, entonces entenderás ¿no?-

-No… You-chan... -

Ella cierra la puerta y yo caigo en mis rodillas llorando con un dolor muy grande en mi pecho, no es así… no es así… la persona que siempre me gustó… eras tú…

-Eras tú…-

No puedo evitar llorar sin parar, las horas pasan y uso esa habitación como mi refugio mientras lloro, si alguien me vio y no dijo nada y se fue, o si por suerte nadie me vio llorando, la verdad no lo sé, estuve todo el tiempo en el suelo llorando sin ver a ninguna otra parte más que al suelo, después de tranquilizarme intento mentalizarme, necesito volver con las demás, y ella… estará ahí… me paro y salgo de esa aula para ir a la sala del club, al entrar lo primero que veo es a You-chan, el dolor de mi pecho se hace más fuerte y mis lagrimas a punto de salir de nuevo, pero intento controlarme por estar enfrente de las demás y fuerzo una sonrisa.

-¿Riko-chan qué pasó?-

-Nada Chika-chan, estoy bien-

-¿Segura?-

-Si solo… es un poco frustrante que de verdad cierren la escuela-

-Ah, te entiendo-

Todas las demás parecen estar de acuerdo, paso a un lado de You-chan y le susurro sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

-Perdón… ya no me meteré entre ustedes…-

-Si… lo siento-

Como pude, me resistí todo el camino hasta casa, intentando no llorar, intentando no caer ahí mismo en la calle y empezar a llorar con todo lo que sentía, me aguanté y al llegar a casa cierro la puerta y en ese momento siento que todas las fuerzas que tenía para aguantar todo se van y caigo al suelo una vez más dejando salir mis lágrimas.

-¿Riko?-

Escucho la voz de mi madre, pero no puedo parar, siento como ella se agacha y me abraza y yo al sentir la abrazo fuertemente siendo la única persona a la que me puedo aferrar a hora mismo, de seguro me pedirá una explicación del porqué lloro, debería decirle que es por la escuela… sería lo más normal, y dada la situación de hoy me creería, ella me ayuda a levantarme y me dirige al sofá de la sala donde me abraza hasta que me tranquilizo.

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Bueno… yo… la escuela…-

-¿Por la escuela?-

-La escuela… cerró y yo…-

"¡Te odio!" recuerdo esas palabras y el dolor regresas y sin darme cuenta digo la verdad.

-Yo… de verdad la amaba…-

La abrazó de nuevo y ella me abraza, pero algo confundida, sin embargo, no dice nada hasta que logró tranquilizarme de nuevo.

-¿La amabas? ¿Te enamoraste de alguien?-

-Si…-

-¿De una mujer?-

-Si…-

-Ya veo-

La veo y solo me abraza, que bueno, no quería pensar en qué dirían mis padres, pero si solo es ella, entonces no importa que lo sepa, sé que mi mamá me apoyará.

-¿Qué significa eso?-

Reconozco esa voz, con mucho miedo, miró detrás de mí y en la puerta veo a mi padre viéndome seriamente, el cierra la puerta y camina a donde estamos nosotras.

-Cariño ella-

-Déjame hablar a mí, Riko, ¿Qué significa eso?-

-Yo…-

No puedo responder nada, ¿acaso hoy se podría poner aún peor? solo desvió la mirada y mi padre da un suspiro.

-Creí que estar en ese grupo era para ayudarte a crecer, pero saber que terminaría en esto, no lo hubiera permitido-

-¡Cariño!-

-Tú sabes que lo que ella hace está mal si terminó así-

Yo solo suspiro y dejó los brazos de mi madre y me siento viendo al suelo.

-¿Y realmente importa eso?-

-¡Claro que importa! sabes lo que-

-De todas formas dijo que me odia… así que importa…-

-No importa quién te rechazara, lo importa aquí es-

-Ya está bien… ya… aprendí mi lección-

-Supongo que ese dolor te hizo aprender, ese comportamiento no es normal, no puedes simplemente esperar a que las otras personas simplemente lo acepten, mucho menos de quien te enamores-

-Si… ya me di cuenta-

-¿Me puedes prometer cambiaras tu actitud?-

-Si…-

-Bien entonces…-

Él solo se da la vuelta y abre la puerta para subir las escaleras, siento como mi madre me abraza de nuevo y yo la abrazo también.

-¿Enserio estás bien con eso?-

-Si… de igual forma ya me rechazó-

-Pero si algún día te enamoras de nuevo tú-

-Lo sé… pero, lo dije más que nada porque no quiero más sermones con todo lo que ya pasó hoy…-

-Entiendo… te guardaré el secreto, y te apoyaré-

-Gracias mamá-

Nos quedamos mucho tiempo abrazadas, saber que tengo el apoyo de mi madre de esta forma me hace sentir un poco mejor, pero eso no cambia todo lo demás que pasó hoy, pensé que enfrentarme a mi padre era imposible, pero supongo gracias al estado tan mal en el que estaba me creyó, pero supongo que la próxima vez no lo aceptará tan fácilmente, si es que hay una próxima vez… y siendo sincera, no creo haya forma de que mi padre acepte eso, realmente debería olvidarme de todo esto como él dice… durante las vacaciones casi no salí, reunirme con ellas sería ver a You-chan, no estaba lista, antes de acabar las vacaciones salgo con ellas, fue duro aparentar estar bien, y sobre todo verla a ella, pero ahora sé que estaré bien, debo superarlo, olvidar ese día, las 6 hicimos una promesa de ir el primer día a la nueva escuela juntas.

-Oh este templo-

Es el primer día de clases, soy alumna de tercer año ahora, juntas vamos a la nueva escuela como prometimos, al pasar ir juntas pasamos por un templo.

-¿Qué tiene este templo Yoshiko-chan?-

-¿Nunca has escuchado de él Zuramaru?-

-Ruby escuchó rumores-

-¿Rumores zura?-

-¿Estás hablando del dios del arrepentimiento?-

Lo escuché de mi madre, al parecer este templo es donde viene la gente que tiene arrepentimientos muy grandes, según lo que escucho el dios que vive aquí puede ayudarte con tus arrepentimientos.

-¿Riko-chan qué es eso?-

-Según escuché, este templo tiene la leyenda de que si alguien arrepentido desde el fondo de su corazón por algo viene aquí y pide un deseo, ese dios le cumplirá un deseo que lo ayudará con su arrepentimiento-

-Ya veo, ¿You-chan sabías de esto?-

-No, es la primera vez lo escucho-

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿subimos antes de llegar a la escuela?-

-¿Yoshiko-chan tienes algún arrepentimiento?-

-¡Yohane! y no… solo tenía curiosidad-

-¡No podemos llegar tarde! Ruby no se quiere imaginar si Onee-chan se entera que mi primer día llegué tarde…-

-En eso tienes razón, además podemos venir otro día-

-Yo te puedo acompañar zura-

-Gracias Zuramaru-

-¡Ruby también!-

-Vamos chicas-

-Si-

Veo como Chika-chan se adelanta con las de primero y al mirar a un lado veo a You-chan, desvió la mirada y veo de nuevo el templo, así que arrepentimiento… me pregunto si ella se arrepiente lo que me dijo ese día…

-¿Tú quisieras subir al templo You-chan?-

-¿Yo?-

-Si…-

-Bueno, realmente no tengo ningún arrepentimiento-

-Ya veo…-

-¿Y tú Riko-chan?-

-Tal vez uno u otro…-

-Ya veo…-

Parece que no… pero yo si… el resto del día pasa para mí sin ninguna emoción realmente, al terminar las clases veo como hay mucha gente reclutando para los clubs, bueno de seguro en el club de idols de nuevo, al salir veo al trio de siempre.

-Ah Riko-chan zura-

-Hola Hanamaru-chan, Yoshiko-chan y Ruby-chan ¿Qué hacen?-

-Fuimos a ver el club de idols-

-Pero no hay ninguno zura-

-¿No hay?-

-Si, parece que tendremos que hacerlo nosotras de nuevo-

-Bueno… yo me tengo que ir temprano así que se los encargo a ustedes-

-Si, zura-

Me voy de la escuela, no quiero pasar más tiempo ahí, aún no me siento del todo bien, al caminar a casa paso por el templo de nuevo, arrepentimientos… subo las escaleras, y veo alrededor, solo hay una sacerdotisa barriendo, me acerco al altar y tiró unas monedas como ofrenda, doy unos aplausos y hago unas reverencias, si tengo un arrepentimiento… yo…

-Desearía… nunca haberme enamorado de You-chan…-

No puedo evitar que una lágrima se salga y casi empiezo a llorar, me contengo respirando calmadamente, doy unas reverencias más y me doy la vuelta.

-Sabes dijiste eso en voz alta, alguien más pudo escucharte-

Veo que la sacerdotisa se me acercó, es hermosa, tiene cabello púrpura y largo, solo desvió la mirada y suspiro.

-Realmente no importa…-

-No deberías decir eso, enamorarse es una experiencia que necesitan los jóvenes-

-No necesito esa experiencia…-

-Puede que en el futuro si-

-¿Para qué?-

-Por si algo sale mal saber que no hacer en la próxima-

-¿Entonces solo es fallar una y otra vez?-

-No dije eso-

-Yo para empezar no hice nada malo y ella aún así… aún así... -

No puedo contenerme y está vez si empiezo a llorar, ella solo deja su escoba y me abraza, yo la abrazo fuertemente intentando aferrarme a algo mientras mis lagrimas salen, cuando me tranquiliza ella se presenta, Nozomi Yojo, me suena de algo, me dice que le gusta la adivinación, y si quiero me ayudará con mi problema, no sé porque pero terminó contándole todo lo que pasó como si fuera una hermana mayor desde siempre.

-Ya veo… pero eso solo fue un malentendido de su parte-

-Da igual ella me odia-

-Eso o tú no supiste explicarte bien-

-¿Explicarme bien?-

-La amas ¿no? No puedes llegar a ningún lado si te la pasas esperando que ella te corresponda, te hable o te invite a algún lugar-

-Supongo que es cierto…-

-¿Te vas a rendir?-

-Eso es lo único que me queda…-

-¿Enserio?-

-¿Entonces que más podría hacer?-

-Intentar buscar otra persona… o atacar-

-¿Atacar?-

-Si-

-¿Cómo?-

-¿Cómo? no esperes a que ella te hable, háblale, no esperes que te invite a un lugar, tu llévala algún lugar, no esperes a que te abrace, abrázala, no esperes a que te pida un beso, bésala-

-¿N-no es eso muy agresivo?-

-Puede ser, pero si le dejas tus intenciones en claro no habrá malentendidos luego-

-Supongo que es cierto…-

-Además a ella le gusta a otra, si quieres ganarla, tienes que ser tú la que ataque-

-Supongo que no lo vi de esa forma pero… atacar… -

-Bueno, no lo pienses mucho, solo, se honesta con lo que quieres con ella-

-Ser honesta…-

Me despido de ella y al llegar a casa doy vueltas a lo que me dijo, atacar… ¿pero yo podré hacer eso? Al siguiente día la profesora encarga trabajos en equipo de 2, luego recuerdo como la vez pasada se lo intente pedir a ella, pero ya estaba con Chika-chan, ahora me doy cuenta que ella tenías esas intenciones con ella… para mi suerte, Chika-chan quedó en una clase diferente a nosotras, en otras palabras, aquí no habrá quien me detenga no quien la aleje, aún así… debo admitirlo, me da rabia, muchísima rabia, veo a You-chan sentada no muy lejos mío con la mirada perdida, en ese momento recuerdo cuando pasamos todas juntas por ese templo, le pregunté si tenía algún arrepentimiento y simplemente dijo que no, ¿Acaso no tienes nada de culpa por lo que me dijiste? ¿Realmente no te importa para nada como me sentí cuando lo hiciste? ese sentimiento, empieza hacer que me enoje, muchísimo, como jamás lo había estado antes, es cierto que ella me gusta pero, pero… ¿al final que quiero hacer realmente? debería intentar con ella justo esa sacerdotisa me dijo, o tal vez… debería aprovechar que sé sus sentimientos y… sabotear todos sus planes con Chika-chan… esos pensamientos me invaden, pero no puedo evitarlo, no es mi culpa, soy humana, hay un límite para lo que puedo aguantar, me gustas You-chan, pero, me voy a vengar, escucho que la profesora encarga un trabajo en parejas, es la oportunidad perfecta, ella y yo no conocemos a nadie más aparte de nosotras, somos nuevas en esta escuela después de todo, le pediré que sea mi compañera, aunque lo más probable es que no acepte pero…

-¿You-chan no te molestaría que hiciéramos equipo? eres la única que conozco aquí-

-Si…-

Me sorprendo, sacó una hoja de papel y escribo mi nombre, se lo doy a ella y escribe el suyo, tomó la hoja y se la doy a la profesora, nos asigna un tema y regreso con You-chan.

-You-chan somos el equipo 5 nos toca para el miércoles-

-Si-

Inesperadamente aceptó, ¿pero ahora que debo hacer? pensé en todo eso pero la verdad es que solo lo hice por impulso, pero tal vez… si logro que me vea como un amiga y me cuente sus planes con Chika-chan como si fuera ayudarla, entonces tal vez podría "meterme" en ellos.

-Bien, Entonces ¿Dónde haremos esto?-

-...-

-¿You-chan?-

-...-

-¿You-chan me estás poniendo atención?-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Riko-chan?-

-Te pregunté donde haríamos el proyecto-

-Ah-

-P-perdón, no estaba poniendo mucha atención, ¿Qué debemos hacer?-

-Este es el tema que nos dio la profesora tenemos una semana para hacerlo-

-Es mucho trabajo…-

-Si lo es… ¿Entonces cómo lo hacemos?-

-Bueno ¿quieres ir a mi casa? queda cerca-

-¿Enserio?-

No esperaba eso de su parte, pero supongo que es lo más conveniente para mí, aunque me está enojando como ella evita mirarme a los ojos, intento controlarme.

-Si…-

-Entonces está decidido, después de clases-

-Claro-

Al acabar las clases vamos a la sala del club, quedamos con todas después de todo, al abrir veo a todas, sobre todo a Chika-chan, no puedo dejar que las cosas avancen entre ellas 2 debo hacer algo.

-Hola-

-Ah, You-chan Riko-chan-

-¿Chika-chan hay algo para hoy?-

-No, todavía no se me ocurre nada-

-Más vale que me envíes las letras rápido si no nunca comenzamos a practicar-

-¡Lo sé!-

Riko espera no te dejes llevar por Chika-chan, debe hacer algo para… ¡EL proyecto! es cierto tenemos que hacer eso, es la excusa perfecta para llevarme a You-chan.

-Bueno entonces You-chan y yo nos vamos hoy-

-¿Ustedes 2 zura?-

-Si es que la maestra encargó un proyecto algo grande en equipos de 2 para el próximo miércoles y tenemos que comenzar-

-¿Justo al empezar la escuela? vaya mala suerte tienen ustedes 2-

-¿Tanto como tú para ser castigada 5 veces desde que entramos zura?-

-Shhh no digas eso Zuramaru-

-Bueno en fin, You-chan y yo nos iremos ahora así que nos vemos mañana-

-¡Si!-

-Vamos You-chan-

-Si…-

Veo como ella me sigue algo rara, ¿Tanto te desanima no poder está con Chika-chan? Me adelanto un poco y muerdo mi uña un poco fuerte con frustración, el camino es silencioso, salimos de la escuela sin decir nada mientras caminamos, bueno está bien, en su casa podré hablar con ella todo lo que quiera, y esta vez… yo… con You-chan… a solas… en su habitación… ¡No caigas Riko! recuerda porque estás aquí, así es, tú sabes muy bien que a ella le gusta Chika-chan, tu verdadera meta es…

-Riko-chan-

-¿Si?-

Veo como ella se me acerca con una mirada muy seria, me hace retroceder al ver eso y ella me acorrala en una pared poniendo su mano a un lado de mi cabeza, esto es…. ¡Esto es!

mi corazón empieza a latir fuertemente, veo enfrente de mí y veo a You-chan a los ojos su mirada tan seria, mirándome directamente como si quisiera atravesar mis ojos y ver completamente a través de mí, no puedo resistirme a esto, este es un perfecto.

-Ka-kabedon-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Eh?-

El ambiente se puso algo raro, pero ella no se quita, me siento débil, así que este es el efecto kabedon que tanto había leído y deseado experimentar.

-Escucha Riko-chan… hay algo que quiero decirte…-

-¿Eh? ¿Q-qué? -

-Yo…-

-¿Si?-

-Yo…

-¡Si!-

Esto es… ¡Esto es! me emociono, empiezo a respirar fuertemente, veo a You-chan expectativa, pero entonces me doy cuenta, su mirada ya no es seria, es más como de… culpa.

-Siempre quise decirte, que me arrepiento-

-¿Eh? ¿Arrepentirte?-

¿Es enserio? ¿De verdad te arrepientes? ¿Enserio lo haces? de alguna forma no puedo creerlo.

-Si… Lo que te dije… ese último día en Uranohoshi… yo… no sé que me pasó… perdón por haberte dicho eso… me siento muy mal conmigo misma… de verdad yo-

La interrumpo poniendo mi dedo en sus labios, no puedo creerlo pero, escucharlo me hace sentir tan aliviada, como si me hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima, pero aún así, quiero confirmarlo bien.

-¿De verdad te arrepientes?-

-Si…-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si-

-¿Que tan arrepentida?-

-Mucho-

Escucharla decir eso me hace dar un suspiro, siento que mis piernas pierden su fuerza y simplemente caigo y me agarro de ella abrazándola, siento como ella me abraza y oculto mi rostro en su hombro, ah… el calor de You-chan… se siente tan bien, aún así, en está calidez, hay cosas que todavía me dan vueltas en la cabeza.

-¿Me odias?-

-Yo… no te odio-

-¿Lo juras?-

Ella se queda un momento callada, siento como me abraza más fuerte y yo solo respondo a ello.

-Yo no podría odiarte…-

En ese momento siento como las lágrimas salen de mis ojos, al final esa sacerdotisa tenía razón, debo ser honesta con lo que quiero, yo, quiero a You-chan, quiero que sea mía, solo mía, no quiero compartirla con Chika-chan ni dejarla tenerla, quiero que sea solo mía y únicamente mía no quiero que nadie me la robe, You-chan toma mi mano y camina conmigo a unas bancas cercanas, donde nos sentamos hasta que me calmo un poco, ella me dice que me espere y se levanta y se va corriendo, yo sacó unos pañuelos y limpio mi rostro mientras ella vuelve.

-¿Ya estás bien?-

-Si, perdón You-chan-

-Ten, compré helados-

-Gracias-

Ella se sienta a un lado mío y comemos unos helados juntos esto me hace sentir un poco mejor, jamás pensé volvería a tener momentos así con ella, me hace muy feliz honestamente.

-You-chan-

-¿Si?-

-Gracias you-chan-

Le sonrió ella me ve pero desvió la mirada.

-No, todo fue mi culpa para empezar-

-You-chan-

-¿Si?-

-¿Aún te gusta Chika-chan?-

-¿Eh? bueno yo… si…-

-Ya veo…-

-Espero tengas suerte con ella…-

-Si…-

Bueno supongo que era obvio… pero, nada pasará si no soy yo la que ataca, ¿verdad sacerdotisa-san?

-¿Nos vamos?-

-Si-

-Mi casa está muy cerca-

-Si…-

Al llegar a su casa nos ponemos a trabajar como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotras en algún momento y no sé si sentirme alegre o triste por eso.

-Es verdad, entonces usemos esto… y esto… esto también puede servir y-

-Oye… You-chan-

-¿Si?-

-¿Todavía no has logrado nada con Chika-chan?-

-¿Eh? bueno… no…-

Entonces no ha avanzado nada… entonces supongo que todavía tengo oportunidad…

-¿De verdad quieres estar con ella?-

-Si…-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si…-

-¿Y cómo planeas estar con ella?-

-No lo sé…-

-¿Desde cuándo te gusta?-

-Pues… no lo sé exactamente… hace mucho creo-

-¿Estás segura que es amor?-

-Si… ¿por qué preguntas todo eso?-

Creo que… me deje llevar un poco, escucharla decir todo eso me hace sentir bastante triste, ¿Realmente te gusta ella verdad? ¡No no no! tú vas a pelear Riko, no pienses de esta forma, ¡Sigue adelante! pero si ella no me acepta… si ella… y si ella… veo a You-chan trabajando como si nada, ¿No piensas en mí de esa forma ni tan siquiera un poco? me acerco a ella un poco y pongo mi mano encima de la suya, ella voltea a verme sorprendida, mírame You-chan, yo estoy aquí, mírame, Chika-chan no es la única que tienes contigo, yo estoy aquí también, así que… mírame.

-Oye… You-chan-

-¿Qu-qué pasa?-

-¿Yo no soy suficiente?-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Yo no soy tan buena para ti?-

-¿D-de qué hablas?-

Sin importarme nada empiezo a hablar, me acerco a ella, veo como ella retrocede, pero me acerco más, seguimos haciendo esto hasta que ella da con la pared y yo me pongo encima suyo.

-Si… si tu estuvieras bien conmigo… yo… quisiera estar contigo… más que como amigas-

-Ri-Riko-chan…-

-Eres mala You-chan… desde el último día en Uranohoshi… he sufrido tanto por ti… y yo siempre… siempre… te amé tanto, estuviste dan distante… tan distante… y ahora vienes y me pides perdón… eres buena conmigo… dices que no me odias… eres injusta You-chan-

Empiezo a llorar, mientras miro sus ojos y digo todo lo que siempre quise decirle, todo lo que siempre quise reclamarle, y todo lo que siempre sentí por ella.

-¿Por qué no dejas que te olvide? ¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué te amo tanto?-

Ella solo me ve sin decir nada, con unos ojos arrepentidos, ¿Por qué no dices nada? ¿Acaso debo sacarte las palabras? Está bien, eso haré.

-You-chan…-

Tomo sus hombros y empiezo a acercar mi rostro, ella se sorprende e intenta detenerme pero yo no paro, sigo intentando acercarme a ella.

-Riko-chan no… no podemos…-

-Es tu culpa…-

-Lo es pero… no podemos yo…-

-Ya no me importa-

Ella intenta detenerme pero yo no quiero detenerme, quiero que sepas todo lo que llevo dentro, todo lo que siento, en medio de todo eso la tiró al suelo y tomo sus manos, la veo, está tan indefensa, tan… deseable, no lo puedo resistir, me acerco a su rostro lentamente cerrando mis ojos y uno nuestros labios, se siente si estuviera probando el manjar prohibido del paraíso el cual hace que me embriague y desee tener más y más, muerdo sus labios los saboreo busco más, quiero más de ella, dejo sus labios y bajo buscando su indefenso cuello y lo pruebo con besos sin pensarlo 2 veces.

-¡Ri-Riko-chan!-

-You-chan… You-chan…-

-Riko-chan… no…-

-Perdón You-chan… yo ya no… puedo aguantarme-

No puedo con este sentimiento, quiero más de ella, quiero más de ella, You-chan es mía, solo mia, no se la daré a nadie más, te puedo jurar que nadie más te ama más que yo You-chan, así que… se mía, bajo una de mis manos intentando ir más lejos, pasó por debajo de su uniforme sintiendo su suave piel desnuda, hasta encontrarme con sus pechos y sin pensarlo lo acaricio, es tan suave, cabe perfectamente en mi mano, pero en ese momento siento como ella se suelta por haber quitado mi mano y me empuja yo caigo y la veo asustada.

-You-chan…-

Veo como ella retrocedió con miedo hasta la pared mirándome con bastante temor, entonces me di cuenta, fui consciente de todo lo que acabo de hacer, todo lo que acabo de decir, yo… yo… intente abusar de ella… cubro mi boca con mis manos sin poder creer lo que acabo de hacer, acabo de hacer algo terrible a la persona que me gusta, lo eché a perder todo, al darme cuenta de eso empiezo a llorar, lo eché a perder, si tenía una oportunidad con ella, la acabo de perder ahora mismo.

-Yo… yo… ¿Cómo pude hacer eso?-

Bajo mi mirada ocultando mi rostro por la vergüenza de haber hecho tal cosa, yo ya ni tengo una cara la cual pueda poner frente a ella, tomo mis cosas rápidamente para irme.

-Perdón… perdón… no sé qué me pasó… perdón… perdóname... -

-Ri-riko-chan-

-No digas nada… perdón… perdóname… todo fue mi culpa… a ti te gusta Chika-chan… lo sé… no hay lugar para mí a tu lado… lo sé… lo sé… pero yo… yo… te quería tanto… quería algo de ti… quería que fueras mía…-

-¿Por qué?…-

-No lo sé… mis sentimientos tomaron lo mejor de mí… y simplemente yo… hice eso…-

-No, ¿Por que yo?-

-¿Por que? Muchas cosas… You-chan siempre estaba ahí… siempre que llegabas… eras tan alegre… tan energética… cuando menos me di cuenta… siempre te estaba viendo… me atraías… era la primera vez que me sentía así… me sentía tan feliz… cuando las 2 salimos juntas solas… pero… cuando me dijiste que me odiabas… sentí que el mundo se me cayó encima… y encima que te gustaba Chika-chan…-

-Perdón…-

-No…-

Ya con todas mis cosas en mi bolsa, mal acomodadas, pero ya todas hay dentro, intentó salir de la habitación, pero me detengo en la puerta, al menos debo disculparme y darle la última buena cara que puedo ponerle.

-Perdóname a mí… yo… ¿Sería mejor si nunca hubiera llegado a aquí verdad?-

Lo digo con un sonrisa, está es… la última sonrisa que le puedo dar, ya de aquí en adelante no podré verla a la cara de nuevo, no después de eso, salgo de su casa y me voy corriendo, me odio a mí misma por haber hecho tal cosa, pero lo que más me molesta, es haber echado a perder mi oportunidad con ella, me apresuré demasiado, sin pensarlo dije absolutamente todo, y me deje llevar por lo que sentía y en ningún momento me paré a pensarlo, ¿Porque tuvo que pasar esto? ¿Porque tuve que hacer eso? Al siguiente día no asistí a clases, me quedé todo el día encerrada en mi cuarto, mi madre no preguntó nada y me ayudó, le dijo a mi padre que estaba enferma, y solamente me la pase todo el día pensando en lo que hice, en lo arrepentida que me sentía, y en que… ya no había vuelta atrás, está vez… no es culpa de You-chan, ni de Chika-chan ni de nadie más que mía, así que debo aceptarlo ya… con You-chan, ya no tengo oportunidad, ya lo eché a perder todo, y no hay vuelta atrás ni nada que lo arregle, con esos pensamientos, me pongo a llorar, una y otra vez, aún así cruelmente la vida sigue, al día siguiente debo ir a la escuela, llego y no veo a You-chan en el salón, doy un pequeño suspiro porque no está aquí, tanto porque quiero verla como no quiero verla, pero al escuchar que llega la veo, ella me mira pero desvió la mirada, no puedo mirarla, siento que no tengo el derecho a hacerlo, la clase pasa muy lentamente, cuando acaban la profesora llama a You-chan, ella la sigue y agradezco el poder irme sin tener que enfrentarla ni mirarla, tomo mis cosas para irme de la escuela, no iré al club, como podría… me siento mal por ellas pero, no poder ir por un buen tiempo, salgo de la escuela, cuando escucho una voz.

-¡Riko-chan!-

You-chan, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me hablas? no puedo verla, así que no me volteo.

-¿Qué pasa You-chan?-

-Bueno… el trabajo…-

-Ah bueno… pues… podemos trabajar por separado… solo nos enviamos qué haremos ambas por mensaje…-

-Si…-

-Entonces… me retiro-

Así que… solo era eso, siento ganas de llorar, pero no puedo, no aquí, vuelvo a caminar para poder ir a mi casa a desahogarme en mi almohada, pero siento como una mano toma la manga de mi camisa, no puede ser.

-¿Qu-qué pasa You-chan?-

-Yo… bueno… lo que pasó el otro día-

-Solo olvídalo por favor… me disculparé… me disculparé… eso que hice estuvo muy mal… así que por favor… déjame sola…-

Perdón, lo sé, yo tengo toda la culpa, por mis estúpidas acciones, por todo, así que por favor, solo, déjame ir…

-¡No quiero!-

-¿Eh?-

Levantó la mirada y volteo a verla, ella viéndome con los ojos llorosos, esto me deja muy confundida, sin saber que decir, solo la veo.

-No quiero…-

-¿Por qué?-

-No lo sé…-

Empiezo a llorar, ¿Eso quiere decir me perdonas? ¿Qué puedo seguir a tu lado? ¿Qué aceptas mis sentimientos? ¿Qué quiero decir eso? veo sus ojos y me doy cuenta que ella también está llorando, es injusto You-chan…

-Eres cruel… ¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo?-

-No sé… sé que tal vez… tal vez sería lo mejor para ambas, pero… yo… no quiero…-

-¿No estás enojada conmigo?-

-No-

-¿Por qué?-

-No lo sé… pero… quiero hacer algo por ti… tú que sufriste mucho por mi culpa, quería hacer algo por ti… aunque… realmente no pueda hacer nada yo… no alejarme de ti-

-Eres muy cruel You-chan… realmente eres muy cruel ¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo?-

-No sé… sé que tal vez… tal vez sería lo mejor para ambas, pero… yo… no quiero…-

La veo directamente a los ojos, y ella me mira a mí, me vuelvo a acercar, por un momento pienso que está mal, pero ella no se está alejando, se está acercando también, ver eso rompe mi última resistencia y vuelvo a unir nuestros labios en un beso más suave y salado que el otro, nos abrazamos fuertemente, y en ese momento me doy cuenta que nos estamos besando, no solo yo la estoy besando a ella, ella me está correspondiendo el beso, no sé que pensar, a ti te gusta otra ¿no? ¿O acaso te enamoraste mi? ¿O simplemente te encanta hacerme dudar justo cuando pensé que ya tomé una decisión? nos separamos y nos vemos intensamente a los ojos sin decir nada, bueno no importa cual sea la respuesta realmente.

-De verdad… eres muy cruel-


	10. Chapter 10

Es una mañana muy cálida, llego a la escuela tarareando alegremente, abro la puerta de mi salón y al hacerlo veo a mi amada en su lugar, ella me mira y me sonríe, sonrío y camino a donde está ella.

-Buenos días You-chan-

-Buenos días Riko-chan, vienes de muy buen humor-

-¿Y cómo no estarlo? últimamente siento que todo sale bien-

-Yo también-

Ambas sonreímos, las clases comienzan, en el almuerzo You-chan y yo comemos juntas, luego en clases mientras la profesora habla no puedo evitar ver fuera de la ventana y pensar "Pero que momentos tan felices son estos" tanto que no quiero que terminen por nada en el mundo, al terminar las clases You-chan me dice que vayamos al club, ella toma sus cosas y yo las mías y la veo salir, la sigo de cerca al llegar a la puerta del club me apresuro y tomo su brazo y la alejo.

-¿Riko-chan?-

-Vamos You-chan~-

Solo me quiero saltar el club y tener momentos a solas con mi novia, ¿No tienen nada de malo querer eso verdad? claro que no, es por eso que hoy, me la llevo.

-¿A dónde van zura?-

Escucho esa voz justo después de escuchar como la puerta se abre, maldición me atraparon.

-¿Eh? Pues… yo realmente a ningún lado pero-

-Es que nos encargaron un trabajo a you-chan y a mí y por eso iremos a-

-Mentirosa zura-

Me atrapo.

-Vamos entren, Chika dice que ya tiene la letra completa-

-¿Por fin? Entonces supongo que me robaré a You-chan otro día-

-No necesitas robar yo iré contigo-

-Que linda eres You-chan-

-¿Pueden dejar eso para luego?-

-No me culpes porque Yoshiko-chan no te de la misma atención que yo le doy a You-chan-

-N-no es eso zura…-

Ella se mete de nuevo al salón sonrojada, ¿escapaste verdad? Bueno eso no importa, tomo la mano de You-chan y ambas entramos al salón, y para nuestra sorpresa solo está Chika-chan y Hanamaru-chan.

-¿Y las otras 2?-

-Hanamaru-chan me dijo que a Yoshiko-chan y a Ruby-chan les toca limpiar el aula hoy-

Volteo a ver a You-chan y noto como sonríe pícaramente, ya me imagino lo que hará, ¿no dejarás pasar esta oportunidad verdad?

-Vaya ya me preguntaba porque parecías un poco deprimida, así que eso pasó-

-N-no estoy deprimida zura-

-Está bien no tienes que ocultarlo, te sientes mal porque Ruby-chan se robó a Yoshiko-chan de tus brazos-

-¡N-! no es eso zura…-

Ella lo niega pero no puede ocultar su rostro rojo.

-C-como sea zura, tenías algo que decir ¿no?-

Ella mira a Chika-chan y esta se sorprende sin saber como reaccionar.

-Bueno… si, solamente que ya terminé la letra-

-Tardaste demasiado-

-No me culpes, tenía… muchas cosas en que pensar-

-Cierto perdón-

-No te disculpes Riko-chan, más bien, te encargo lo demás-

-Si déjamelo a mí-

-Por favor yo ya estoy muy cansada-

Veo como Chika-chan se recuesta en la mesa dejando salir un suspiro, You-chan se acerca y me pide las letras, las lee rápidamente y luego toma su cuaderno de su mochila sentándose cerca de Chika-chan.

-Ya veo si se trata de eso puedo imaginar cómo será el vestuario-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si, ya que ahora Hanamaru-chan y Yoshiko-chan se encargarán del baile Ruby-chan y yo del vestuario, tengo que discutirlo con ella primero pero más o menos por lo que leí tengo una idea general, mira que te parece si-

Me quedo mirando a ambas a hablar del vestuario, bueno mi trabajo no es aquí supongo, You-chan tendrá que esperar a Ruby-chan y Hanamaru-chan… volteo a ver a Hanamaru-chan y la noto algo, ¿rara? parece que ni siquiera está prestando atención a todo lo que decimos, veo que frota sus manos por debajo de la mesa con su mirada baja pero constantemente volteando a la puerta, poco a poco me acerco a las otras 2 y les susurro.

-¿No les parece que Hanamaru-chan está un poco rara?-

-¿Eso crees? Yo no noto nada raro-

-Bueno, en realidad antes de que ustedes llegaran, intente hacer platica, pero siempre terminamos en un incómodo silencio, de alguna forma parecía impaciente, se paraba camina alrededor de la mesa iba a la puerta y miraba fuera se sentaba de nuevo y lo repetía, justo cuando escuchamos pasos fuera ella se levantó y abrió la puerta y eran ustedes 2-

You-chan y yo nos miramos la una a la otra y luego las 2 miramos a Hanamaru-chan justo en el momento en el que ella se levanta camina a la puerta, la abre, mira fuera a ambos lados y la cierra de nuevo, luego se sienta de nuevo, las 3 nos miramos confundidas.

-¿Estará esperando a las otras?-

-You-chan no debiste molestarla con lo de Yoshiko-chan-

-No, no es mi culpa, Chika-chan dijo ya estaba así desde antes-

Las 3 nos quedamos calladas cuando vemos que Hanamaru-chan de nuevo se levanta, está vez no va a la puerta, solo camina de un lado a otro sin rumbo alguno, de alguna forma esto me está empezando a preocupar, me animo a decir algo pero antes de hacerlo Chika-chan habla primero.

-Hanamaru-chan-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Pasa algo?-

-¿Eh?-

Ella nos mira confundidas como si no supiera de qué hablamos, parece ser que ni ella misma se ha dado cuenta de su misma rara actitud.

-Estás algo rara Hanamaru-chan-

-¿Algo rara You-chan?-

-¿No lo notas?-

Ella me voltea a ver a mi pidiendo respuestas, yo miro a los lados, supongo no tengo opción más que decirle.

-Bueno… desde que llegamos has estado, cómo decirlo, impaciente-

-Y desde antes que ellas llegarás también lo estabas-

-Dime Hanamaru-chan, ¿estás así por que estas esperando a las otras?-

-Bueno Maru… supongo que si zura-

Ella solo baja la mirada y se sienta de nuevo, veo a las otras 2 y veo como You-chan sonríe, entiendo la intención que tiene y antes de que hable tapo su boca.

-No ahora-

Ella me mira y parece entenderlo, le quitó la mano y no dice nada, un silencio incómodo, miro a Chika-chan y ella mira a todos lados y luego mira a You-chan.

-Ah cierto, lo del vestuario-

-Ah sí, déjame lo dibujo-

Nice Chika-chan, en ese momento se escuchan unos pasos y el como toman la puerta, pero mi atención se desvía a Hanamaru-chan que se levanta sonriendo, la puerta se abre y veo un pelo rojo.

-Lamento la espera-

-Ah, Ruby-chan, si, bienvenida zura-

No hay nadie detrás de ella, no puedo evitar ver como Hanamaru-chan se sienta otra vez con la mirada baja, evidentemente decepcionada, ella mira a Ruby-chan como si quisiera algo, ella la mira confundida, me doy cuenta de las intenciones de Hanamaru-chan y decido ayudarla.

-¿Y Yoshiko-chan?-

-Ella me dijo que luego me alcanzaba, pero realmente no sé-

Ella cierra la puerta y se sienta a un lado mío, luego se fija en You-chan-

-¿Estás haciendo el vestuario?-

-Si, Chika-chan acaba de terminar la letra, la leí y tuve una idea, la voy a dibujar cuando termine me dices que piensas-

-Si, ¿Y la letra?-

Ella ve a Chika-chan y ella me apunta a mí, saco el papel de mi bolsillo y se lo entrego, ella lo empieza a leer, veo como Chika-chan y You-chan hablan mientras You-chan dibuja, me levanto y voy detrás de You-chan para ver que dibuja, pero en ese momento la puerta se vuelve abrir repentinamente-

-¡El ángel caído desciende!-

Todas nos quedamos calladas a ver a Yoshiko-chan entrar haciendo su típica pose, bueno no importa, supongo que ahora Hanamaru-chan estará más tranquila, volteo de nuevo al cuaderno de You-chan cuando escucho un gran golpe inmediatamente captando mi atención, es Hanamaru-chan que golpeó la mesa.

-¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto?!-

Todas nos quedamos viendo a Hanamaru-chan, Yoshiko-chan está sorprendida, pero solo desvía la mirada y rasca su cabeza.

-¿Cómo que por qué? Tú bien sabías que tenía que hacer la limpieza hoy-

-¿Y después?-

-¿Después?-

-Ruby-chan llegó antes que tu zura-

-Solo fui a tomar aire…-

-¡¿Tomar aire?!-

Todas nos sorprendemos de nuevo, ella se para y se pone enfrente de Yoshiko-chan, nadie dice nada, solo ellas 2.

-Te dije que teníamos que hablar ¿no es así?-

-Bueno si, pero…-

-¿A ti no te importa?-

-Claro que me importa… pero ya te dije, yo, no quiero ser una molestia, sobre todo-

-¡No eres una molestia zura!-

-Claro, lo sé, al menos no para ti, pero-

-¡Los demás no importan zura!-

-¡Claro que importan!-

-¡No importan!-

-¡Eso no es algo que puedas decidir por ti misma!-

-¡Solo yo puedo decidir que quiero en mi vida!-

-¡Eso! eso… es cierto pero…-

Ella camina fuera y se recarga en la ventana el pasillo.

-Hay algunas cosas… que están fuera de nuestro alcance, sin importar cuanto las deseemos, como las alas del ángel caído-

-¿Me estás diciendo que te vas a rendir? no, ¿me estás diciendo que ni siquiera… vas a intentarlo?-

-Zu- Hanamaru, no es así, yo-

-Ya está bien…-

Hanamaru-chan sale corriendo, todas miramos, yo al menos, me doy cuenta de algo, Yoshiko-chan, solo se quedó mirando, sin ir tras ella, veo a You-chan y pienso, "¿tú si habrías ido por mi verdad?" ver a Yoshiko-chan de esa forma, me molestó mucho.

-¿No irás tras ella?-

-No, no tengo el derecho de hacerlo ya-

-¿Quién dice eso?-

-Es lo que yo siento-

-¿Incluso si ella quiere que vayas tras ella?-

-¿Tú que podrías saber de nosotras?-

-Al menos yo, desearía con toda mi alma que You-chan corriera detrás de mí, como lo hizo esa vez-

Miro a You-chan y ella me mira, recuerdo el momento en el que me rendí en ella, pero ella vino tras de mí y me dijo "no quiero dejarte" es por eso que yo.

-Exactamente por eso yo sé muy bien como se siente ella, incluso si no sé nada sobre su situación-

-Ya veo… perdón, creo que hoy pasaré del club-

Veo como ella se despide y se va… a la dirección contraria de donde se fue Hanamaru-chan, al ver eso inmediatamente corro.

-¡Espera!-

Pero antes de salir por la puerta algo me sujeta, me volteo y veo a You-chan.

-Entiendo como te sientes, pero pelearte con ella no resolverá nada ahora-

-¡Pero!-

-Lo entiendo, entiendo como te sientes, pero nosotras todavía no sabemos nada, no podemos meternos así como así-

Lo entiendo, nosotras no sabemos nada, no podemos meternos en esto, pero, pero…

-Pero sabes, tú esa vez fuiste por mí You-chan, no sabes cuanta alegría me dio eso, no sabes cuanto me salvó eso, siendo honesta siento que hubiera sido una pesadilla para mí si no lo hubieras hecho, es por eso que no quiero que Hanamaru-chan pase por eso, que nadie vaya por ella-

-Riko-chan… pero aún así-

-Lo sé, no iré por Yoshiko-chan, iré por Hanamaru-chan, puede que no sea la persona que espera que vaya por ella, pero al menos, al menos puedo hablar con ella, porque la entiendo, déjame ir You-chan-

-Te volviste muy intensa Riko-chan-

-Eso es tu culpa-

Nos sonreímos la una a la otra, ella suelta un suspiro, suelta mi mano y da un paso atrás, ella me mira seriamente.

-Está bien, pero si Hanamaru-chan no quiere hablar-

-Lo entiendo, si ella no quiere ayuda ni nada, no me meteré-

-Está bien, ¿quieres que vaya contigo?-

-Está bien, esto es algo que yo quiero hacer por ella-

-Yo también estoy preocupada-

-Lo sé, pero confía en mí You-chan-

-Confiaré en ti, eres mi novia después de todo, ¿qué clase de novia seria si no confiara en ti?-

-Gracias You-chan-

Tomo su rostro y la beso suavemente, intento disfrutar el beso pero es interrumpido por un intenso "¡Piggy!"-

-Riko-chan entiendo como te sientes pero hay niños mirando-

-Ah perdón, bueno iré antes de que Hanamaru-chan se aleje más-

-¡Si!-

Salgo corriendo a la dirección en la que se fue Hanamaru-chan, espero poder encontrarla.

-En este pequeño momento vi y escuché tantas cosas que no sé como sentirme-

-Perdón Ruby-chan, a veces Riko-chan se olvida que estamos en público-

Corro rápidamente a la entrada, veo a varia alumnas pero no a Hanamaru-chan, salgo a la puerta de la escuela y veo alrededor pero no parece que haya salido, regreso de nuevo y subo al segundo piso a los salones de segundo, me fijo en el salón de las 3 pero no veo a Hanamaru-chan ahí, ¿dónde podría estar? si fuera yo… probablemente… ¡La azotea! corro y a las escaleras de nuevo, pero algo fuera de la ventana atrae mi atención, es Yoshiko-chan, se está yendo a casa.

-Al final, realmente no intentaste ir por ella-

Subo las escaleras al tercer piso, no hay rastros de ella aún, subo hasta donde está la puerta que conduce a la azotea y la abro, miro alrededor y no veo nada, me doy la vuelta y veo a Hanamaru-chan escondida sentada abrazando sus rodillas con la mirada baja.

-Así que aquí estás-

-¿Riko-chan?-

Le sonrío y camino lentamente a un lado suyo y tomó asiento junto a ella.

-Perdón, justo antes de subir… vi que ella se fue-

-Y-ya veo…-

Ella vuelve a bajar su mirada como estaba antes, realmente la estabas esperando ¿verdad?

-¿Sabes? Hanamaru-chan, puede que no sepa qué está pasando entre ustedes 2, pero, si puedo ayudarte lo haré-

-¿Ayudarme?-

-Si, De alguna forma, creo que te entiendo sabes, yo también, tuve muchos problemas con you-chan antes de poder estar con ella-

-Creo que todas nos dimos cuenta de eso zura-

-Jajaja… Por eso, si quieres hablar de ello, yo estoy aquí, y si puedo, te ayudaré-

Ella por fin levanta la mirada y me mira ladeando la cabeza.

-¿De verdad?-

-¡Si!-

-Aunque siendo sincera, decir lo que Maru siente, es un poco vergonzoso-

-¿Lo que sientes?-

-Si zura, Es un poco complicado, tal vez tienes razón y tú me puedes entender-

-Si, es por problemas de amor-

-¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!-

-¿Eh? ¿No lo es?-

-Lo es, pero… ¿Cómo supiste?-

-Porque te gusta Yoshiko-chan-

-¡¿Cómo supiste?!-

-¿Cómo? Pues… es bastante obvio si me preguntas-

-¡¿Soy bastante obvia?!-

-Son-

-Ya veo… Bueno, si ya sabes eso entonces supongo que no tengo nada que ocultar zura-

-¿Algo salió mal con ella?-

-Todo iba bien entre nosotras zura, siempre pensé que en algún momento acabaríamos siendo novias, ella me gusta mucho, y yo siempre pensé que ella sentía lo mismo por mí, pero ambas somos muy tímidas para dar el primer paso, aún así pensé que así estaba bien, disfruto estar con ella, y no me importa cuanto tardemos en dar ese paso mientras algún día lo hagamos, y últimamente sentía que ese paso estaba más cerca, cuando pasó lo de ustedes 3, ella y yo fuimos más conscientes de lo que era una pareja, al verlas a ti y a You-chan, y Maru creía que ya era hora de dar ese paso, pero todo se vino abajo por culpa de la boca de mi padre zura-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Hace unos días Yoshiko-chan se iba a quedar en mi casa zura-

-¿Iba?-

-Sí, pero durante la comida mi padre y Yoshiko-chan empezaron a hablar, ellos 2 casi nunca se hablaron pero está vez lo hicieron-

-No me digas que tu padre fue agresivo o le dijo algo malo-

-No, ese no fue el caso zura, en realidad hablaron muy bien pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-Mi padre empezó a hablar de lo que quería para mi futuro zura-

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que las cosas están así ahora?-

-Mi familia, tiene un templo, y es hereditario, así que básicamente un día será de Maru zura-

-Entonces tú serás la cabeza de la familia-

-No…-

-¿No? pero tú lo heredarás ¿no?-

-Mi padre le dijo a Yoshiko-chan sobre eso zura, y también… El como le preocupaba que pudiera encontrar un esposo el cual fuera la cabeza de la familia-

-Eso es…-

-Sí… Y también empezó a hablar de la ilusión que le hacía que un día Maru le diera nietos y todo eso zura, y que tenía muchas expectativas en mí, ese día Yoshiko-chan decidió no quedarse y se fue a casa, después de eso, empezó a poner distancia entre las 2, me empezó a evitar, le dije que hoy quiera hablar con ella zura, quería decirle, que no le importara lo que mi padre dijera, que yo haría con mi vida lo que yo quisiera, si era necesario, si era necesario… Maru se confesaría-

-Es por eso que antes ella dijo "No quiero ser una molestia"-

-Si… Que ni siquiera quisiera escucharme, realmente me puso muy triste, por eso salí corriendo, Realmente… esperaba que viniera por Maru zura…-

-Pero… ¿está bien?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Digo… Es lo que tu padre quiere, ¿segura que quieres ir en contra de eso?-

-Por supuesto zura-

-Pe-pero… ¿no te da miedo?-

-¿Riko-chan?-

De alguna forma me pone nerviosa, al solo pensar en esa situación, más bien, mi situación es muy parecida, tengo miedo, tengo muchísimo miedo de que mi padre se entere de lo mío y You-chan, y que nos obligue a separarnos, no quiero, no quiero que eso pase y no tengo el valor de enfrentarme a él, sé que puede ser muy cobarde de mi parte, pero si es por no ser alejada de You-chan, seré todo lo cobarde que haga falta.

-¿Por qué Maru debería tener miedo zura?-

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo que por qué? ¿No te da miedo que podría decir tu familia?-

-Claro que no zura-

-Pe-pero te podrían rechazar, aparte lo que tu padre quiere para ti es-

Ella me pone su brazo en mi hombro y me mira seriamente.

-Una vida hecha de las decisiones de otra persona, no sería la vida de Maru zura-

Eso me golpea en lo más fondo de mí, me doy cuenta que ella está muy consciente de lo que significa todo eso, pero aún así, lo enfrenta de cara, sin tener miedo, por la persona que ama, al ver eso no puedo evitar sentirme celosa y patética a la vez.

-Eres fuerte Hanamaru-chan-

-Maru es normal, además jamás creí que la felicidad sea algo que se pueda conseguir sin luchar zura, Maru sabe muy bien que lidiar con todo eso puede ser muy duro, sobre todo a mi edad zura… Pero mi padre y mi familia deben saber que Maru es así zura, y si no me aceptan, entonces realmente no los podría llamar familia-

-Supongo que… tienes razón… Entonces, ¿qué harás?-

-Hoy me deprimí mucho… Me vine abajo zura, pero al final lo que debo de hacer no ha cambiado en nada-

-¿Hablarás con ella?-

-Maru se confesará zura-

-¿Ya estás lista para dar ese paso?-

-No lo sé, pero tengo que hacerlo zura-

Ella se levanta y se acerca al borde de la azotea para mirar a lo lejos mientras dice esto, realmente, te envidio demasiado, ese valor, dame un poco de ello.

-No estoy segura si puedo hacer algo por ti-

Me levanto y me pongo a un lado suyo.

-Pero somos compañeras y hemos pasado muchas cosas juntas con todas las demás, así que si puedo ayudarte, lo haré-

-Gracias Riko-chan-

-Siendo sincera, Tengo mucha envidia de ti-

-¿De Maru? ¿Por qué? Tú ya estás bien con You-chan-

-No por eso, cuando salimos de Uranohoshi mi padre se enteró que me enamoré de una mujer, y se puso algo mal, solo me dejó ir porque le dije que daba igual porque me habían rechazado, me hizo prometer que… Dejaría eso totalmente, en ese momento estaba herida así que solamente le dije que si-

-Pero Riko-chan si lo enfrentas tal vez lo entienda zura-

-¿Y si me obliga alejarme de ella?-

-¡Él no puede hacer eso zura!-

-Puede-

-¿Zura?-

-Mi familia no es una familia de gran nombre, ni gran prestigio, pero mi padre siempre intentó que todo se viera bien, le encanta que las demás personas siempre piensen que somos una familia ideal, lo sé muy bien… por eso si se llega enterar de lo mío con You-chan… Temo que me aleje de ella-

-¿Y cómo podría hacer eso?-

-De muchas formas, mudarnos por ejemplo-

-Y-ya veo… Maru no pensó eso… ya que sé que mi familia no iría a ningún lado, supongo que lo tuyo es así-

-Si, por eso cuando te escuché hablar sin miedo y sin importarte lo que tu familia pensaba, realmente me diste mucha envidia, quisiera enfrentarme a mi padre, ´pero el miedo que siento por ser separado de You-chan es mucho mayor, pasamos por tantas cosas para estar juntas no quiero que todo eso se vaya a la basura-

-Eso también está bien zura, si ese fuera el caso de Maru haría lo mismo que tú zura, ¿se lo has dicho a You-chan?-

-Tiene una idea de ello, pero… No se lo he dicho todo-

-Deberías-

-Lo sé-

Me acerco a ella y la abrazo, ella me abraza y recarga su cabeza en mí.

-¿Quieres regresar a casa?-

Ella solo negó con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces quieres regresar al club?-

Niega de nuevo con su cabeza.

-¿Quieres quedarte aquí más tiempo?-

-Si…-

Me quedo mucho tiempo con Hanamaru-chan hasta que empieza a oscurecer y decidimos ir a casa, nos despedimos y cada una va a su respectivo salón por sus cosas, cuando salgo por la puerta puedo ver a mi novia esperándome, ella me al verme me sonríe, le regreso la sonrisa y caminó hasta donde está ella, al acercarme ella me extiende su mano, la tomo y ambas caminamos juntas.

-¿Cómo te fue?-

-Sí, me contó todo… ¿hoy puedo quedarme en tu casa?-

-Claro-

-Gracias You-chan, ¿antes de llegar podemos parar por un helado o algo?-

-Si-

Ambas caminamos al puesto de helados, ella me dice que los comprara y yo espero en una banca cerca, aprovecho y llamo a mi madre para avisarle, después de eso You-chan regresa con nuestros helados, me da mi helado, se sienta a un lado mío y ambas comemos en silencio.

-¿No me puedes contar lo de Hanamaru-chan?-

-Si puedo… Pero antes quiero hablar de otra cosa-

-Está bien-

-Recuerdas, lo paranoica que me puse cuando le dijiste a tu madre lo nuestro-

-Si, eso tiene una razón-

-Eso… Y otras cosas, se preocupa mucho por como la gente ve nuestra familia, la verdad de eso es que… él ya sabe que me enamoré de ti-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Si, pero no sabe que estamos juntas-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Cuando salimos de Uranohoshi… Bueno ya sabes… Por lo que pasó, ese día llegué a mi casa muy dolida y le conté a mi madre, pero… Mi padre escuchó todo, me dijo muchas cosas, él me dijo que no permitiría algo así, solo me dejó porque sabe que no fue correspondido, al menos, en ese momento lo era-

-Y-ya veo…-

-Así que… Si lo llega a saber…-

-¿Busca separarnos?-

-Si, él no permitirá que tenga esto lo sé, por eso aunque sea cobarde, quiero que lo nuestro jamás lo sepan mis padres, al menos no mi padre-

-Pero si pasas tanto tiempo conmigo… Está bien, hace unos días mi padre me volvió a hablar sobre eso… Me preguntó de quien me enamoré y todo-

-¿Le dijiste?-

-Si, Pero le mentí-

-¿Qué le dijiste?-

-Que la persona que me gustaba era Chika-chan-

-¿Chika-chan?-

-Sí, así que lo siento por ella, pero mientras no pase tiempo con Chika-chan él no debería sospechar, después de todo le "Prometí cambiar" -

-...-

-Perdón por no haberte dicho nada-

-Está bien, lo hiciste para proteger lo nuestro ¿verdad?-

-Por supuesto-

-Entonces está bien, pero un día tendremos que enfrentar eso-

-No tenemos que...-

-Tenemos que, no quiero pasar toda mi vida huyendo de tu padre-

-¿You-chan?-

Ella levanta la mirada y sin importarle su helado lo tira y toma mis manos, mi helado también cae, veo sus ojos y veo su mirada directa en mí.

-Yo… Sé muy bien que quien más sufrió por lo nuestro eres tú, pero ¿sabes?, yo me enamoré de ti, realmente… Me enamoré de ti ¿sabes?, Y no estoy contigo por juego ni nada parecido, acepté ser tu novia porque realmente quiero algo contigo, algo que… Vaya para muy largo, si se puede, que no acabe-

-You-chan…-

-Así que está bien, no tiene que ser ahora, pero un día le haré cara a tu padre, para hacerle entender que tú eres solo mía-

-Tonta…-

La abrazo y la pego a mi cuerpo besando su mejilla-

-Eso será algo muy difícil sabes-

-Está bien incluso si no lo acepta me convertiré en una ladrona y te robaré de él-

-Ya eres una ladrona You-chan-

-¿Eh?-

Acaricio su mejilla y beso sus labios delicadamente entonces la separó.

-Desde hace mucho que me robaste el corazón, ¿Y sabes qué? Todavía no tienes el descaro de devolverlo-

-Jejeje y no devolveré-

-Está bien, te lo puedes quedar, es todo tuyo ahora-

La abrazo del cuello y ella me abraza de la cintura y nos volvemos a besar pero ella me separa al poco tiempo.

-Continuemos esto en mi casa-

-No podía esperar menos-

Ambas nos levantamos y tomadas de la mano caminamos a su casa, muy lentamente, You-chan tiene razón, enfrentar a mi padre no es algo que podamos evitar, pero no tenemos que hacerlo ahora, puede ser mañana, o en un mes, o en año o más, lo haremos cuando estemos listas, al menos yo tengo que prepararme mentalmente muy bien, porque sé muy bien que hacerlo puede significar perder todo apoyo de mi padre.

-Ya veo, así que eso pasó, la tiene difícil Hanamaru-chan-

-Si-

-Pero su padre solo le platico lo que quería para Hanamaru-chan ¿no?

-Eso también pensé yo, no suena como que la está obligando, pero no sé como se lo habrá tomado Yoshiko-chan-

-De seguro esa tonta se lo tomó como un "No te metas con mi hija" o algo así-

-Tal vez…-

-¡Bien!-

-¿You-chan?-

-¿Quieres ayudarla verdad?-

-Por supuesto, ellas 2 son compañeras muy importantes-

-Si, lo sé, entonces ayudémoslas-

-¿Pero cómo?-

-No creo podamos saber eso aún, primero necesitamos saber algo-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-La historia del lado de Yoshiko-chan, no podemos ayudarlas si no sabemos qué es lo que ella siente o qué es lo que pasó con ella a ciencia cierta-

-Es verdad, debemos saber lo que ella piensa-

-Bueno, no tiene mucho sentido pensarlo ahora mismo, ¿vamos a dormir?-

-Si-

Apagamos las luces y ambas nos arropamos, abrazo a You-chan y ella me abraza, sentir su calor me hace sentir bien y ambas nos quedamos dormidas al poco tiempo.

-¡Nos vamos!-

-¡No! ¡No me alejes de ella!-

Mi padre me jala del brazo y no puedo hacer nada, lentamente me lleva, me intenté resistir, pero obviamente no puedo hacer nada, veo atrás de mí y veo a You-chan corriendo.

-¡Riko-chan!-

-¡You-chan!-

Estiro mi mano intentando alcanzarla, ella estira su mano intentando alcanzarme, pero por más que ella corre y por más que yo intento resistirme nuestras manos solo se alejan una de la otra.

-¡Riko-chan!-

-¡You-chan no me dejes!-

-¡Riko-chan!-

-¡You-chan!-

Veo como You-chan se queda tan atrás que solo se desvanece, mi padre lo logró, me separó de ella, siento un gran dolor en mi pecho, quiero gritar, quiero verla de nuevo, no lo soporto.

-¡You-chan!-

Veo luz, miro a todos lados y veo como la luz de la mañana entra por la ventana, pero no totalmente debido a las cortinas blancas, veo debajo mío y miró una chica encantadora tallándose los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa Riko-chan?-

-¿Eh? No, No es nada, pero me alegra tanto mirar tu rostro-

Tomo su cabeza y me acerco a ella poniendo nuestras frentes juntas, veo sus ojos confundidos, pero eso la hace ver bastante linda, fue un horrible sueño, pero ver su rostro justo después despertar y confirmar que está aquí conmigo me hace sentir mucho mejor.

-Perdón, te desperté-

-No importa-

Ella solo me abraza de la cintura y me pega a su cuerpo, veo como cierra sus ojos y puedo sentir sus dulces labios en los míos, la abrazo del cuello para corresponder su beso, en medio del beso ambas caemos acostadas de nuevo en la cama, pero sin dejar de besarnos, al separarnos recargo mi cabeza en su pecho y ella me abraza y da pequeños besos en mi cabeza, me hace sentir tan amada y segura.

-Si solo pudiera estar así por siempre-

-Eso no es justo Riko-chan, de vez en cuando habría que cambiar-

-Lo sé, además yo jamás pararía de darte amor You-chan-

-Traviesa-

-Solo contigo-

-Me sentiría muy ofendida si no fuera así-

Nos besamos de nuevo y siento como ella me abraza muy fuerte, nos separamos de nuevo y nos vemos a los ojos por unos momentos, veo como ella se acerca a mí una vez más, cierro mis ojos y espero sus labios pero para mi sorpresa no son mis labios quienes sienten los suyos, sino mi cuello, dejo salir un pequeño grito de sorpresa, siento como You-chan besa mi cuello moviéndose y besándolo más, cada vez que lo hace un pequeño gemido sale de entre mis labios, ella me besa subiendo poco a poco por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi oreja la cual muerde, doy un pequeño grito más fuerte, ella se separa y me ve a los ojos, yo la veo sorprendida por lo que acaba de hacer, pero ella me tomó de los hombros y me puso debajo de ella mientras yo veo como se pone encima de mí.

-You...chan-

-Riko...chan-

Ella empieza a acercarse a mí de nuevo, no sé lo que hará, pero solo cierro mis ojos dándole permiso de hacer lo que ella quiera conmigo.

-You, Riko-chan, despierten ya se está haciendo tarde, el desayuno estará pronto así que apúrense-

Una gran incomodidad de siente, siento como You-chan se quita de encima mío y se sienta a un lado, abro los ojos y la veo, no veo su cara, pero puedo imaginar que está completamente roja.

-De-deberíamos cambiarnos…-

Yo solo sonrió y me levanto para abrazarla por la espalda, aprovecho y beso su cuello y ella inmediatamente suelta un pequeño grito y tapa su boca inmediatamente.

-Continuamos esto otro día-

Ella no dice nada, sé que ahora mismo está demasiado avergonzada para contestar, yo solo rio y me levanto para cambiarme de ropa, más tarde ambas caminamos juntas a la escuela y yo me abrazo de ella mientras caminamos.

-Ri-Riko-chan-

-¿No estás muy cariñosa hoy?-

-Me lo dice quien al despertar empezó a hacer eso-

-Y-ya deja ese tema…-

-No puedo evitarlo estoy muy feliz-

Eso digo, pero al ver que llegamos a la escuela me separo un poco, después de todo es un poco vergonzoso, sobre todo para You-chan, al llegar a la puerta veo a Hanamaru-chan llegar, en ese momento planeo a hablarle, pero veo como ella de repente se topa con Yoshiko-chan, ellas se miran un instante, pero enseguida desvían la mirada y no se mueven.

-Hanamaru-chan...-

-¡Bien!-

-¿You-chan?-

-Sería muy deprimente que estén así todo el tiempo, empecemos a ayudar, yo iré por Yoshiko-chan tu ve por Hanamaru-chan-

-Bien-

Ambas nos separamos y llegamos de lugares contrarios rápidamente y la sorprendemos a ambas.

-Hola Hanamaru-chan, ¿cómo estás?-

-¿Ri-riko-chan?-

-Hola Yoshiko-chan, hoy hace buen día-

-¿You?-

-Hoy hace un buen día para practicar después de mucho tiempo, dime, ¿tú y Hanamaru-chan ya tienen el baile?-

-¿Eh? Es que ayer…-

-Está mal Yoshiko-chan, si ustedes 2 se atrasan en eso no podemos empezar a practicar debidamente, ¿verdad Riko-chan?-

-Exactamente, yo me esfuerzo mucho en la canción y You-chan en los vestidos, ustedes también tienen que poner de su parte Hanamaru-chan-

-¿Z-zura?-

-Es verdad Chika-chan ya hizo su parte y Ruby me ayuda debidamente, deben esforzarse por el bien del grupo-

-Pe-pero You, Es que…-

-¡Sin peros! ustedes 2 deben ponerse a trabajar en cuanto antes, O acaso… ¿Me estás diciendo que el ángel caído Yohane no puede con eso?-

-Qu- ¡Claro que puedo!-

-¿Enserio?-

-Claro que puedo hacerlo, ¡Yo soy el ángel caído Yohane! No hay nada que no pueda lograr-

-No lo parece…-

-¡Te lo probaré!-

-¡Entonces perfecto! Más vale que tú y Hanamaru-chan se pongan a trabajar cuanto antes-

-Así es, no olvides apoyar con todo tu esfuerzo al ángel caído Hanamaru-chan, puede que resbale en el camino-

-¡S-si!-

-¡No lo haré!-

-Entonces esperamos grandes cosas de ustedes 2, ¡Suerte!-

Ambas corremos juntas a nuestro salón y nos vemos la una a la otra y nos sonreímos, al llegar a la puerta vemos como ellas caminan juntas nerviosamente, bueno es un avance.

-Riko-chan-

-¿Si?-

-Ayudémoslas-

-Por supuesto-


	11. Chapter 11

Perdón por tardar con esto, se me juntaron muchas cosas, en fin disfruten el cap, y voy a provechar esto para auto publicitar me, estoy haciendo vídeos parodia de aqours, hice un canal en youtube, todavía soy novato haciendo eso, los vídeos tienen letras en ingles pero luego les pondré subtitulo en español, así que quien que ver los 3 vídeos que apenas llevo lo invito a darse una vuelta - / channel/ UCsbNyJAWWry-WyLyBxpcGtQ - solo quiten le los espacios, y si esto es contra las reglas díganme para quitarlo.

* * *

-Ya veo entonces no va muy bien-

-Si-

En casa de Riko-chan mientras ella compone la música Ruby-chan y yo hacemos los trajes, mientras estamos en eso Ruby-chan nos cuenta que aunque se esfuercen en crear el baile las cosas siguen raras entre esas 2.

-¿Tú qué piensas?-

-Ruby… quiere que ellas estén juntas, pero sé que es un tema complicado, cosas como la familia eso-

-Ya veo, tu familia también es muy estricta-

-Ruby está bien, ya que la primera hija es Onee-chan, la mayoría de esas cosas caen en ella, Ruby… como decirlo, no tengo tantas responsabilidades con mi familia como ella-

-Entiendo, en parte a eso debe ser el por qué Dia-san es tan formal todo el tiempo-

-Si…-

-¿Entonces qué hacemos ustedes 2? ¿Las encerramos en el almacén de la escuela y las dejamos salir hasta que hablen y resuelvan eso?-

-Eso es demasiado Riko-chan-

-En realidad, Ruby piensa que ese es el problema principal-

-¿Eh? ¿Las encerramos?-

-No, Ruby no se refería a eso, si no que ellas realmente no están hablando de eso, ellas no… les da el valor para hablar de eso correctamente-

-Así, nunca resolverán nada, encerremos las-

-Que no Riko-chan, pero es verdad, debemos hacer algo para ayudarlas a hablar-

En ese momento alguien toca la puerta y la mamá de Riko-chan entra con unas bebidas.

-¿Chicas quieren algo de beber?-

-Ah, sí por favor-

-Gracias-

Ella se acerca y pone las bebidas en la mesa del cuarto de Riko-chan.

-¿De qué estaban hablando?-

-Bueno, es que unas amigas nuestras están… peleadas-

-Y estábamos discutiendo cómo podemos hacer que hablen de sus problemas-

-¿Por qué no las encierran en algún lugar?-

-Es lo mismo que les dije-

-Se nota que son madre e hija…-

-Bueno entonces las dejo para que sigan su trabajo-

-Si-

Todas respondemos y seguimos hablando sin llegar a una respuesta fija, Ruby-chan se va y siento que es hora de terminar con algo.

-Oye Riko-chan-

-¿Si?-

-Terminemos la tarea-

-Espera ya casi estoy pensando en esto todavía-

-Sabes, es domingo y ya son las 4, la tarea es mucha y es para mañana, deberíamos empezar a hacer esto ahora-

-No te preocupes, de alguna forma lo haremos-

-Lo dices como si fuera fácil-

En ese momento escuchamos de nuevo que alguien toca la puerta, en ese momento el padre de Riko-chan entra y por un momento siento como mi corazón salta, así que es él… lo sé, calma Watanabe You, nada malo pasara, él no sabe nada.

-Riko, lo escuché, la escuela es primero-

-S-si está bien-

-Bueno, pero primero tengo algo que pedirte-

-¿A mí?-

-Si, lo siento, pero necesito que vayas al mercado por algo que necesito, y que sea rápido, necesitas hacer tu tarea-

-Pero mi amiga está aquí…-

-No te preocupes Riko-chan, yo iré haciendo la tarea, pero a cambio tendrás que esforzarte cuando vuelvas-

-Entonces no hay problema, Riko te lo encargo-

-S-si-

El cierra la puerta y ambas dejamos salir un suspiro.

-¿Está bien?-

-Si, igual necesitamos hacer esto, así que apúrate-

-Está bien, me apresuraré-

Ella sale y me quedo sola en su cuarto, doy un suspiro y me pongo a hacer la tarea, me puse nerviosa, no debe ser así, soy su novia, debo protegerla, sé que un día tendremos que enfrentar a su padre ¿así que hago poniéndome nerviosa? en ese momento alguien vuelve a tocar la puerta y me da un pequeño susto haciéndome saltar, para mi mala suerte mi miedo se hace real y veo como el padre de Riko-chan entra.

-Disculpa por interrumpirte mientras haces tu trabajo pero, ¿te importaría que hablara contigo?-

Él lo dice con una sonrisa bastante amable, pero de alguna forma no me siento tranquila.

-Está bien ¿de qué quiere hablar?-

-¿Ha tenido mi hija problemas en la escuela?-

-¿Problemas? ¿Qué tipo de problemas? Si es por las clases-

-No, más bien con sus amigas-

-¿Con sus amigas?

-Si-

Ahora que recuerdo Riko-chan me dijo que su padre la descubrió una vez y le dijo que cambiaría, al final le dijo a su padre que su problema fue con Chika-chan para que no sospechara de mí, supongo que quiere saber qué pasó después de eso aprovechando que no está.

-Pues, no que yo sepa-

-¿No se nota más distante con alguien?-

-Pues…-

Perdón Chika-chan por usarte como conejillo de indias.

-Con Chika-chan, la chica que vive aquí a lado, he notado que no se hablan mucho, pero más allá de eso no creo que tengan problemas o algo así-

-Ya veo, perdón por preguntarte algo tan raro-

-No, está bien-

-Gracias, te dejo para que sigas trabajando, sigue cuidando de mi hija-

-S-si-

El cierra la puerta y vuelvo a soltar otro suspiro, Riko-chan vuelve pronto.

.

.

.

Riko

.

.

.

-Justo cuando creí que iba a tener tiempo a solar con You-chan-

Me gustaría decir que mi papá no tiene tacto, pero si me viera disgustada o molesta por esa razón pensará algo malo de una forma u otra, y realmente no quiero eso, bueno está bien, mientras pueda seguir con You-chan, paso por el mercado comprando lo que mi padre me pidió.

-Toma un ticket-

-¿Un ticket?-

-Los estamos dando en la compra de cierta cantidad de productos, afuera puedes canjearlos en el sorteo-

-Ya veo-

Así que un sorteo, bueno de igual forma yo nunca tengo suerte en esas cosas, salgo de la tienda ya con lo que me pidió mi padre y veo el sorteo, bueno ya estoy aquí, me acercó y les doy el ticket y giró la ruleta, y al detenerse veo como cae una pequeña pelota dorada y entonces escucho una campana.

-¡Felicidades! ¡Es el primer premio!-

-¿Eh? ¡¿Ehhh?!-

-El primer premio es un viaje para 2 personas aguas termales, felicidades jovencita-

La señora me extiende los boletos y todavía no lo puedo creer, 1 viaje de 2 días para 2 personas, 2 personas, en baños termales, yo, bañándome, ¡Con You-chan! felizmente voy casi corriendo a casa de vuelta, al llegar le doy sus cosas a mi padre y voy a mi cuarto rápidamente.

-¡You-chan!-

Veo como You-chan da un salto.

-No entres tan de repente… aunque me alegra que volvieras-

-You-chan, You-chan-

-¿Q-qué pasa? Tenemos que hacer la tarea-

-Lo sé, pero escucha-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Mientras estaba comprando me dieron un ticket para una lotería, pensé que debería hacerlo ya que estaba ahí, realmente no tenía muchas esperanzas, pero para mi sorpresa y suerte, ¡Gané el premio!-

-¿Eh? ¡¿Enserio?!-

-¡Si!-

Saco de mi bolsa los boletos y se los muestro.

-¡Un viaje de 2 días para 2 personas!-

-¡Increíble!-

-Hay que ir juntas cuando estemos libres You-chan-

-Si, claro-

-¡You-chan!-

La abrazo fuerte echándome encima de ella.

-R-Riko-chan-

-¡You-chan You-chan!-

-C-calma Riko-chan, Tu padre…-

-Ah cierto-

La dejo y me siento de nuevo riéndome.

-Perdón estaba muy feliz-

-¿Sabes? Riko-chan…-

-¿You-chan?-

.

.

-Ya veo así que eso pasó…-

-Sí… me sentí mal mentirle y decirle eso sobre Chika-chan, pero… pensé que sería lo mejor-

-Si… tal vez lo fue, bueno, me alegra que nada malo pasara-

-Si, pero debemos tener más cuidado, así que no hagas escandalo aquí-

-Está bien You-chan-

-Bien ahora-

-Me esperaré a ir a tu casa para hacer escándalo-

-Ri-Riko-chan…-

Ambas hacemos la tarea y luego You-chan se va, en la noche me la paso viendo los boletos, de solo imaginar el cuerpo de Yo- Digo, de solo imaginar lo bien que la pasaremos no puedo evitar emocionarme demasiado.

-¡You-chan! ¡Buenos días!-

-¡Ohayousoro! Riko-chan-

En la mañana de camino a la escuela me encuentro con You-chan, al saludarla ella me devuelve el saludo con su lindo Ohayousoro, no puedo evitarlo y la abrazo de la cintura y la beso.

-Ri-Riko-chan ¿no es muy temprano para ponerse tan cariñosas?-

-Déjame pensarlo… no-

-¡No lo pensaste!-

-No necesito hacerlo mi querida You-chan-

-No no piensa por favor-

-¿Cómo puedo hacerlo si me traes loca?-

-Ri-Riko-chan al menos espera a que estemos solas…-

La miro a la cara y está completamente roja, me provoca demasiado así que la vuelvo a besar.

-Riko…-

-Perdón, no me pude resistir-

-Tan salvaje como siempre…-

-Es tu culpa…-

-Enserio... Pero esa parte tuya de cierta forma me encanta-

Eso último me lo susurra y se voltea para seguir caminando a la escuela, yo me quedo ahí parada roja.

-Es-espérame You-chan-

La persigo y la tomo de la mano, ella me sonríe y juntas caminamos a la escuela.

-Otra vez están así-

Después de clases You-chan me susurra eso apuntando a las evidentes Hanamaru-chan y Yoshiko-chan evitando verse la una a la otra, esto se hace más evidentemente en Hanamaru-chan la cual se ve bastante deprimida, veo como ella se levanta y viene a mí.

-Disculpa… ¿Podemos hablar?-

-Claro-

Todas se nos quedan mirando, pero ambas salimos del salón del club, vamos a la azotea y ahí nos sentamos.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Exactamente… ¿Cómo lograste estar con You zura?-

-¿Eh?-

-Bueno… creo fue muy obvio para todas que ustedes 2 tuvieron muchos problemas al inicio-

-Bueno… en eso tienes razón…-

-¿Cómo lograste que ella estuviera contigo zura?-

-Bueno… si tuviera decirlo, simplemente me lancé por ella-

-Bueno eso también fue muy obvio zura-

-Jajaja…-

-Pero no creo que eso funcione en mi caso…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque… ni siquiera puedo hablar con ella…-

-¡Entonces solo debes lanzarte!-

-Es que… ella siempre… evade y… realmente no… sé qué hacer zura…-

Poco a poco su voz de quiebra y empieza a llorar, yo solo la puedo ver sin saber que hacer realmente, así que por ahora pongo mi mano en su hombro.

-Maru está desesperada zura… pero simplemente ella no me da la oportunidad zura… no sé qué más hacer zura… se cerró por completo zura-

-Hanamaru-chan…-

Es verdad, puede que así sea imposible, si lo pienso bien, yo solo pude estar con You-chan porque ella se abrió a mí, pero en el caso de Hanamaru-chan… Alguna forma para hacerlas hablar, una situación de la cual Yoshiko-chan no huya, piensa piensa… me dijeron que no debemos encerrarlas, pero no hay duda de que para que esto se haga hay que tenderle una trampa.

-Perdón, solo empecé a hablar-

-No, está bien, yo también te quiero ayudar-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si-

-Gracias zura…-

Ambas regresamos al club después de hablar un poco más, más tarde saliendo de la escuela camino con You-chan sin rumbo alguno.

-Al final no se nos ocurrió nada-

-Es verdad…-

-No te sientas así, encontraremos una forma-

-Gracias You-chan-

-¿Quieres ir por un helado?-

-Si-

Ambas vamos al lugar donde usualmente comemos helado llegando nos sentamos en las mesas y pensamos que pedir.

-Bien, yo iré por los helados, Riko-chan saca tu libreta de mientras-

-¿Por qué?-

-Para hacer la tarea-

-¿Ya?-

-¡Por favor! es la materia que más mal se me da-

-Pues que se le hará, está bien te ayudaré-

-¡Gracias Riko-chan! iré por los helados-

-Si-

Ella se va y yo tomo mi bolso para sacar mi libreta, mientras lo busco encuentro los boletos del sorteo de ayer, los lleve para enseñarles a las demás lo que gane, se me olvidó por completo, bueno supongo que no es un buen momento para presumir buena suerte, solo You-chan y yo solas en unas aguas termales, nada podría ser-

-Espera….-

-Perdón por la espera, Riko-chan aquí está tu, ¿Riko-chan?-

-Oye You-chan, tengo una proposición-

Al día siguiente.

-¡¿Ganaste un viaje para 6 personas?!-

Todas reaccionan sorprendidas al decirles esto cuando nos reunimos en el club.

-Si, tuve muchísima suerte en el sorteo, así que estaba pensando, últimamente tenemos muchas cosas, ¿Por qué hacemos un viaje este fin de semana nosotras?-

-¡Eso sería genial!-

-Aguas termales zura-

-El gran lucifer nos bendijo-

-¡Estoy de acuerdo!-

-Mi novia es increíble ¿no?-

-You-chan no presumas tanto-

Todas se ven muy felices, saco de mi mochila unos sobres y se los doy cuidadosamente a cada una.

-Estos son los boletos, si ninguna tiene problemas encontrémonos en las aguas termales este sábado, está relativamente cerca así que podemos vernos ahí-

Hanamaru-chan y Yoshiko-chan ven los boletos asombradas y las otras guardan los sobres.

-¡Entonces nos vemos este sábado ahí!-

-¡Si!-

.

El sábado.

.

-Disculpe vine por esto-

-Ah si el boleto del sorteo, ¿viene con su amiga?-

-Por aquí por favor-

-Gracias-

-Aquí es su habitación, espero que la pase bien-

-Gr-gracias. Ah qué nervios, me pregunto si las otras ya están aquí-

-Yo-Yoshiko-chan-

-¿Zu-Zuramaru? ¿Y las otras?-

-Pa-parece que no podrán venir zura…-

-... ¿Eh?-

Próximo episodio: Hanamaru & Yoshiko


	12. Chapter 12

Hola soy yo de nuevo, ¿Me extrañaron? siento no subir episodios la universidad no me suelta, ya casi tengo el próximo listo pero no lo esperen tan rápido por culpa de la universidad de nuevo, bueno disfruten.

* * *

-¿A qué te refieres con que las otras no vendrán?-

Ella me mira confundida y algo molesta.

-E-ellas… tenían cosas que hacer y…-

-Zuramaru…-

Ella me mira directamente a los ojos, bastante no convencida, no es culpa de Maru, yo estoy muy nerviosa con ya con esto.

-Zu-ra-ma-ru…-

-Es mentira… ellas hicieron esto para que estuviéramos a solas zura…-

Ella solo cierra los ojos mirando el suelo con sus manos en la cintura con una expresión de "ya lo sabía" ¿Se enojó? sabía que pasaría esto… tengo miedo…

-No te vayas…-

-¿Eh?-

-No te vayas… no me quiero quedar sola aquí zura…-

-¿Eh? ¿Si me voy tú te quedarás aquí? -

-Es que… Riko-chan…-

-¿Riko? Así que ella planeó esto…-

-¡Después de que ella gastara los preciados boletos que tenía planeado usar con su novia en nosotras! No podía verla a la cara si los desperdiciamos de esta forma…-

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? -

-Riko-chan… me mandó un mensaje con todo lo que pasó realmente zura, todas… lo sabían, excepto nosotras 2, ella ganó unos boletos para venir aquí, solo 2 boletos… ella no me dijo nada, pero Maru lo sabe zura… lo emocionada que ella debió estar, por venir aquí con You-chan zura… pero aún así… aún así ella eligió usarlos para traernos a nosotras 2 aquí, para… darme una oportunidad zura… Yoshiko-chan ¿Quieres desperdiciar esto que ella hizo por nosotras?-

-Ella hizo esto… por nosotras…-

Me acerco a ella y tomo su mano, al hacerlo ella me mira.

-Hablemos, por favor Yoshiko-chan-

-Me tienes… después de todo lo que las demás hacen… no puedo decir que no-

-Yoshiko-chan…-

-Pero si no quieres desperdiciar está venida, ¿por qué nos relajamos primero? -

-Yoshiko-chan…-

-Bien, primero vamos a-

-¿Realmente crees que puedo relajarme teniendo todo esto en mi cabeza?-

-¿Eh?-

-Realmente lo he estado pensando mucho zura, dándole muchas y muchas vueltas al asunto, así que llegué a mi conclusión, ven zura-

La jalo de la mano a nuestra habitación y cierro la puerta una vez dentro ambas nos sentamos en lados contrarios de la mesa, Yoshiko-chan parece nerviosa por todo esto.

-Maru, ya hizo su decisión, Maru no está de acuerdo con tu actitud Yoshiko-chan-

-¿Eh?-

-Maru quiere saber lo que de verdad sientes-

-Ya te lo dije, no quiero meterme donde-

-¿Me quieres?-

-¿Eh? Bueno, por supuesto que te quiero, pero-

-No, ¿Yo te gusto? -

-O-oye estas siendo muy directa, ¿no crees? -

-No, es necesario, Yoshiko-chan, me gustas-

Ella da un pequeño brinco y se sonroja.

-Jamás te lo había dicho directamente zura, todo este tiempo que estuvimos en Aqours, estar con Yoshiko-chan, fue lo mejor para mí, volver a encontrarme contigo, enamorarme de ti, muchas veces me daba muchísima vergüenza pensar en mis sentimientos, pero sabes, en algún momento, sentí que el hecho de que tú me gustaras era algo demasiado obvio zura, que…. incluso tú ya te habías dado cuenta, todas, y Maru pensó, que tal vez, tus sentimientos eran los mismos, pero incluso con eso, Maru decidió no decir nada zura, sentí que nuestra relación era muy buena zura, y quería continuar así más tiempo, y que con el tiempo nos volveríamos novias naturalmente, Maru… siempre pensó de esa forma-

-Hanamaru... -

-Era, muy feliz, demasiado feliz, pasar los días con mis amigas, y la chica que me gusta zura, pero sabes, el día ese que fuiste a mi casa, y mi padre dijo eso, noté la tensión en ti, vi como te pusiste nerviosa, sudaste, como si fueras un niño que lo atraparon en su travesura-

Ella voltea a otro lado con su rostro sonrojado.

-Te viste bastante linda, pero después de eso todo se fue a mal, te distanciaste, no querías hablar de lo que pasó, Maru… realmente lloró mucho sabes.

Siento como mi vista se empieza a hacer borrosa por culpa de las lágrimas.

-Ha-hanamaru yo…-

-Maru pensó, que tal vez, todo lo que pensé que podía pasar entre nosotras, no eran más que ilusiones mías, que tal vez, tú nunca me viste de esa forma…-

Mi voz se empieza a romper.

-Que Maru… va a perder el futuro… que siempre soñó… y yo… maldije todo… por no haber hecho nada…. por conformarme con un "solo amigas" ... por no… intentar nada contigo…-

Ella se pone a un lado mío y pone su mano en mi hombro.

-Yo no tenía la intención de-

-¡Entonces dímelo! ¿Todo eran ilusiones de Maru? ¿Todo lo que pensé entre nosotras fueron desilusiones mías? ¿Me hice la idea equivocada? ¿Yo no te gusto? Quiero escucharlo Yoshiko-chan, más que nada en este mundo, quiero saber lo que tú sientes-

Ella se queda callada un momento mientras limpia mis lágrimas.

-No… no estás mal-

-¿Eh?-

-En realidad, fue completamente igual en mi caso-

-¿A qué te refieres zura?-

-Yo pensaba lo mismo, pensé que, así como estábamos estaba muy bien, y también, de la misma forma pensé que, con el tiempo naturalmente nos volveríamos novias…-

-Yo-yoshiko-chan…-

-Cuando las de segundo tuvieron ese gran drama, al final todo terminó bien, me sentí muy feliz por You y Riko, y mal por Chika, pero sabes, sentí envidia-

-¿Eh?-

-Riko, realmente se esforzó mucho por You, ver todo lo que ella hacía por ganársela, fue realmente increíble, y después de lograrlo, ella se veía tan feliz, todo su esfuerzo, valió la pena-

-Es verdad… lo valió zura-

-Es por eso que, una ansiedad creció en mí, no me sentía tranquila, sentí que, yo también quería sentirme de esa forma, quería… quería que fueras mi novia, Hanamaru, tú también me gustas-

Me tapo la boca, soy feliz, realmente soy muy feliz de escuchar eso, mis lágrimas no se detienen, pero ahora salen por una razón diferente.

-Yo, realmente soy mala con estas cosas, pero intenté esforzarme, yo en realidad, tenía planeado confesarme a ti ese día, pero tu padre fue y dijo eso y realmente como tú dices, me sentí como si me hubieran atrapado, me dio miedo, muchísimo miedo sabes-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque lo sentí cómo un "no te acerques a mi hija" rotundo, y entré en pánico pensando "¡Maldición se dio cuenta!" tenía tanto miedo, de que, bueno, impidiera lo nuestro, o que no nos dejaran ver ya si sabían, que yo simplemente, me fui, entonces al regresar a mi casa, me puse a pensarlo un poco, y me di cuenta, ambas somos mujeres-

-¿Yoshiko-chan hasta ahora te das cuenta?-

-¡No lo había pensado antes! El punto es que… me di cuenta de eso, entonces me puse a investigar muchas cosas, como la sociedad veía eso, si en el budismo aceptaban eso, si… si… nosotras… podíamos llegar a… casarnos… -

Ambas miramos a otro lado completamente rojas, ¿Realmente dijo eso? ¿Realmente ella pensó hasta ese punto?

-Pero después de todo, me daba miedo, no puedo evitar pensar que… tu padre lo sabía, y está en contra-

-Eso no lo puedes saber zura-

-¿Entonces por qué dijo eso? En ese preciso momento cuando yo estaba a punto de…-

-Fue coincidencia-

-¿Y si no lo fue?-

-Ángel cobarde, ¿No fuiste tú la que hizo enojar a Dios?-

-Tu padre da más miedo que Dios… -

-Porque el padre de Maru daría más miedo que un-

-Al enfrentarme a un Dios no pierdo nada importante, pero con tu padre te puedo perder a ti-

-Yoshiko-chan…-

-Como ellos dicen aún somos niñas, pero quiero estar segura de muchas cosas, así que realmente perdón-

Ella se levanta y me da la espalda.

-Pero no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos-

-¡¿Por qué?! Ambas nos gustamos-

-No es tan sencillo-

-Pero podrías hacerlo más sencillo zura-

-Esto no es algo de solo nosotras 2-

-Lo es-

-¿Por qué puedes decir eso?-

-Porque lo es zura-

-No lo es, para empezar tu familia-

-En el budismo no tenemos nada en contra de eso, creo…-

-¡Solo crees!-

-¡No importa! no importa el budismo zura, no importa lo que mi padre dijera zura, es mi vida y yo haré lo que quiera con ella zura-

-Yo, perdón… espero que me puedas perdonar, pero yo no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos aún así, tengo cosas que hacer primero…-

Escuchar eso solo hace que caiga en mis rodillas, y las lágrimas salen de nuevo, ¿enserio solo así? ¿Todo terminara así? ¿Solo por algo que mi padre soltó de casualidad? ¿enserio todo lo que tuve con Yoshiko-chan terminará? todos mis sueños, mi amor por ella, todo…

-Enserio perdón yo... -

-No te perdonaré zura…-

Ella solo se queda callada y luego camina a la puerta, y pone su mano en ella.

-Espero… algún día puedas perdonarme…-

Antes de que ella abra la puerta mi cuerpo se mueve moviéndose rápidamente a detenerla, tomo la mano donde ella tiene la puerta y la sujeto, luego la pongo contra la pared y la beso, ella intenta liberarse, pero al pasar el beso se queda tranquila, ambas caemos al suelo mientras sigo sujetando su mano, el beso deja de ser forzado y ambas nos empezamos a besar sin parar, libero su mano y la abrazo y ella me corresponde abrazándome, nos besamos más tiempo con nuestros labios tentándose, noto como Yoshiko-chan usa su lengua para lamer mis labios, decido hacer lo mismo y al sacar mi lengua me encuentro con la suya, nuestras lenguas se empiezan a tocar y el beso se intensifica más, ninguna de las 2 retrocede, solo nos abrazamos más fuerte sin parar de besarnos, este es nuestro primer beso, el primer beso de ambas, un muy loco y muy largo, primer beso, ambas nos detenemos por falta de aire y nos miramos la una a la otra con lágrimas en los ojos y sin pensar en realmente nada nos volvemos a besar, el tiempo y nos seguimos besando, no tengo idea cuanto tiempo ha pasado y no me importa, me pierdo en los labios de Yoshiko-chan como ella se pierde en los míos sin importarnos ya nada, continuamos de esta forma hasta que escuchamos como tocan la puerta y una trabajadora avisa que ya es la última hora para usar el baño, ambas nos detenemos tomando aire como si hubiéramos parado de correr después de mucho tiempo, miro alrededor y por la ventana noto que ya es de noche, ¿Cuántas horas estuvimos besándonos?

-¿Quieres ir a bañarte?-

-Si zura…-

Muy bien esto es incómodo, después de salir de ese trance ninguna de las 2 puede ver a la otra a la cara, vamos al baño silenciosamente y entramos, solo estamos nosotras 2 en silencio, pero esto no puede quedarse aquí.

-¿Por qué no rechazaste el beso? -

-¿Realmente tengo que contestar?-

-Si zura-

-Al principio si, sabía que no debía, pero cuanto sentí tus labios… perdí el control, quería más y más y yo me di cuenta que… me di, cuenta que…-

Su voz empieza quebrarse y volteo a verla, me sorprendí al verla llorando.

-Yo, tampoco quiero dejarte, quiero ser tu novia, quiero que estemos juntas-

-¿Entonces por qué no?-

-Porque no estoy lista-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Yo, no soy suficientemente buena para ti aún-

-¿Pero de qué rayos estás hablando zura?-

-Es- es que… yo sé muy bien que soy rara, realmente no tengo nada… no tengo calificaciones impresionantes, no tengo metas tan grandes, y siempre me estoy escondiendo detrás de ti todo el tiempo, no hay forma de que yo… sea aceptada por tu padre…-

-Yoshiko-chan…-

Me acerco a ella y tomo sus manos.

-No debes pensar eso, si alguien no está lista soy yo zura, yo no soy perfecta, nadie lo es zura, pero no por eso-

Veo cómo su miraba va a abajo y se empieza a poner roja, miro abajo y me doy cuenta de mis pechos descubiertos, rápidamente me cubro y me alejo.

-¡Yoshiko pervertida!-

-¡No era mi intención!-

-¡Pero bien que tus ojos estaban ahí! ! justo cuando Maru estaba intentando dar un paso enfrente y decirte bien las cosas tenías que hacer eso zura!-

-¡No es mi culpa! yo estaba poniendo atención pero… cuando las vi por accidente no pude evitar verlas-

-Más ver quedarte viéndolas zura… -

-¡Está bien me disculpo! Pero no te pongas así Zuramaru-

_ Al día siguiente _

Ambas estamos de vuelta, estamos frente a mi casa tomadas de la mano.

-¿Estas lista?-

-Si-

-No te preocupes zura, esta no es solo tu pelea es-

-Nuestra pelea, ¿Verdad? -

-¡Zura!-

Con nuestra determinación unida ambas damos un paso a nuestro futuro juntas.


	13. Chapter 13

Por fin vacaciones~

* * *

Al llegar a mi casa yoshiko-chan y yo decidimos pasar el día juntas antes de enfrentar a mi padre, llegamos a mi cuarto y aprovechamos que toda mi familia está fuera en el templo y nos ponemos a jugar, leer, y hablar.

-Oye zuramaru mira esto-

-¿Zura?'-

-En el ranking de idols bajamos de puesto-

-Es inevitable zura, hace mucho no hacemos un live, y además las de tercero se fueron-

-Bueno es cierto…-

Yo volteo a ver a mi libro de nuevo, paso la página pero entonces una mano sostiene la mía en medio de eso, veo a yoshiko-chan viéndome con ojos expectantes, dejo mi libro a un lado y tomo su rostro con mi mano acariciando su mejilla, ella cierra los ojos y ladea su cabeza recargándose en mi mano, traigo su rostro cerca del mío y la beso, ella me corresponde poniendo su mano en mi cintura, no la había besado desde ayer, pero aun así siento que sus labios los conozco tanto, debe ser por todo lo que nos besamos ayer, podemos hacernos tontas todo lo que queramos, pero la verdad es que simplemente ambas tenemos miedo, mucho tiempo, decidimos hacer esto, pero aun así, tenemos miedo, en ese momento en el beso siento mis mejillas húmedas, pero, estas no son mis lágrimas, dejó de besarla para verla.

-Yoshiko-chan no llores-

-Es que…-

-Ya hablamos de esto ayer, lo enfrentaremos juntas zura-

-Lo sé, pero… pero…-

-Está bien, pase lo que pase no te dejare zura, lo juro-

-¿Enserio? -

-¡Zura!-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si, enserio zura-

-Si no lo haces… te maldeciré…-

-Entonces maldíceme ahora mismo zura-

-¿Eh?-

-Con tu compañía eterna-

Ella se sonroja y desvía la mirada.

-Para ser zuramaru eres bastante atrevida… -

Tomo su mano y ella me mira de nuevo.

-Ya no tengo porque ocultar cómo me siento yoshiko-chan-

-Es yohane…-

-Si, si, mi travieso ángel-

La besó de nuevo y ella se me echa encima abrazándome, yo caigo con ella al suelo abrazadas sin interrumpir el beso.

-Ya va siendo hora, yoshiko-chan-

-Si… no creo que pueda hacer nada con el miedo, pero, lo haré-

-Yo también zura-

Ambas nos quedamos abrazadas hasta que llega la hora, mi abuela llega avisarnos de la cena, las 2 vamos y cenamos con mi familia, todo va bien pero tengo que hacerlo.

-Padre-

-¿Que pasa maru?-

-Después de esta cena tengo algo de lo que quiero hablarte-

-¿Ahora mismo no?-

-A solas zura-

-Ya veo ya veo. está bien-

Toda la familia se me queda viendo raro, pero no preguntan nada, al terminar mi padre me dice que me esperara en un cuarto y se va, yoshiko-chan y yo nos miramos y vamos juntas a dónde está mi padre.

-Aquí estoy papa-

-Ah, ¿Tu amiga también? -

-Si, ella también tiene que ver con esto-

-Discúlpeme-

-¡¿Se metieron en problemas?!-

-No zura, pero es algo importante-

-Las veo nerviosas, siéntense-

Ambas nos sentamos enfrente del, las piernas de yoshiko-chan están temblando.

-Bien, dime entonces-

-Papa… la verdad, es que a mí, me gust-

-¡Por favor déjeme salir con su hija!-

-¡¿Eh?!-

Mi padre y yo decimos eso y volteamos a ver a yoshiko-chan sorprendidos por lo que acaba de decir, ella está bajando su cabeza haciendo en una reverencia.

-¡¿T-tu que estás diciendo?!-

-¡¿Que estás diciendo yoshiko-chan?!-

-¡Justo a lo que me refiero! ¡Me gusta hanamaru! ¡Déjeme salir con ella! -

-¡¿Tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo?!-

-¡Lose! Tuve miedo, lo dude mucho, me arme de valor, ¡Y aquí estoy! -

-Yoshiko-chan…-

-¡¿Que acaso crees que puedes venir a casa ajena para decir esas cosas?! Ya está bien, tu-

-¡Yo también quiero salir con yoshiko-chan zura!-

-¿Eh?-

-A mí también… yoshiko-chan me gusta mucho, la razón por la que ella está aquí pidiéndote algo tan irrazonable… ¡Es porque yo le rogué que lo hiciéramos juntas zura!-

-Ma….Maru…-

-Así es-

Yoshiko-chan se acerca a mí y me toma de las manos.

-Nosotras queremos ser novias-

-Así es zura-

-N-no, pero… entre mujeres no podrán…-

-Eso no nos importa zura-

-Aun así, queremos estar juntas-

-Ustedes aún son jóvenes, todavía no entienden lo que significa-

-Claro que entendemos zura-

-Más de lo que usted cree-

-¡Eso es imposible!-

-¡Claro que no es imposible!-

Yoshiko-chan le planta cara a mi padre, de alguna forma, yoshiko-chan en este momento, se ve tan genial.

-¡Eso no puedes probarlo!-

-¡Claro que puedo!-

-¿Cómo?-

-Con el tiempo-

-Crees que así me convencerás-

-No lo se, pero lo que yo siento por ella es real, y se que lo que ella siente por mi lo es, hemos estado mucho tiempo juntas, desde que nos conocimos en ese jardín infantil, y desde que nos encontramos de nuevo… yo la amo, pensé que estaría bien quedarnos como amigas, pero en algún momento me di cuenta que yo quería algo más, ella quería algo más, esto no es un juego, tampoco algo que no entendamos por ser jóvenes e inocentes, este sentimiento que tengo de querer siempre estar con ella, ¡Es algo más que amistad!-

-¿Y exactamente para ti que es algo más que amistad?-

-¿Eh? Bueno… ya sabe… lo que las parejas normalmente hacen-

-¿Y que normalmente hacen?-

-¿Eh? pues… tomarse de la mano… ir a citas…. y esas cosas…-

-Yoshiko-chan…-

Me llevo la mano a la cara.

-¡Vez no lo sabes!-

-¡Que si lo se!-

-Acabas de demostrar que no lo haces, alguna vez ustedes han hecho algo de "Más que amigas"-

Ambas nos sonrojamos.

-Pa-papa…-

-Ven-

-¡Claro que lo hemos hecho!-

-Tomarse de la mano y esas cosas no son suficiente-

-Us-usted… ¡Usted no sabe nada! -

-¡Ustedes son las que no saben nada!-

-¡Claro que si! después de todo… ayer ella y yo… ella y yo… ¡Compartimos la cama!-

-¡¿QUE?!-

-¡Yoshiko-chan!-

-¿Q-que?-

-¿Cómo que qué? ¡Si lo dices de esa forma lo va a malinterpretar? -

-¿Eh?-

-N-no, ¡no es eso a lo que se refiere papa! es que ayer fuimos ah… ¿Papa? -

-Ma-maru… mi maru ya…-

Mi padre está mirando al techo tambaleándose de un lado a otro.

-¿Pa-papa? ¡No es eso zura! ¡Reacciona zura!-

-Uwaa…. dejo de funcionar-

-¡No es tiempo para eso yoshiko-chan! ¡Papa! ¡Reacciona zura!-

-Mi… mi maru…-

Sale una lágrima de sus ojos mientras siguen sin reaccionar.

-¡Papa!-

_ Al día siguiente _

-Buenos días yoshiko-chan-

-Buenos días zuramaru-

Nos tomamos de la mano y así nos vamos caminando a la sala del club.

-Buenos días-

Ambas saludamos al llegar y dónde you y riko-chan.

-Buenos días ustedes 2-

-Oh, esas manos, podría significar…-

You se nos acerca con ojos brillantes.

-¿Q-que?-

-¡Si! ¡Lo conseguí zura!-

Lo digo mientras alzo mi mano y la de yoshiko-chan.

-¡Oh!-

-¡Que bien por ti hanamaru-chan!-

-Todo gracias a ti riko-chan-

-Yo no hice la gran cosa-

-No es verdad, me diste la oportunidad, muchas gracias zura-

-Su-supongo que yo también debo agradecer… gracias…-

-Verlas juntas ahora lo valió todo-

-Eso dices ahora pero se la paso en mi casa diciendo que quería bañarse conmigo-

You dice eso mientras abraza a riko-chan por detrás suyo.

-You-chan… no enfrente de ellas perderé mi imagen de buena senpai-

-Es tu culpa por ser tan pervertida-

Yoshiko-chan y yo solo reímos.

-¡Yo-You-chan!-

-Entonces cuenten, ¿cómo fue que paso?-

-Bueno, cuando llegué me sorprendí por lo que habían planeado, cuando zuramaru me explico todo decidí irme, pero ella me asaltó besándome salvaj-

Le tapó la boca rápidamente avergonzada.

-¡Yo-yoshiko-chan! ¡No cuentes esa parte zura!-

Escucho a las otras 2 reír mientras veo a yoshiko-chan para que no hable, ella solo asiente y le quitó mis manos de su boca.

-Bueno, en otras palabras, ella y yo hablamos, y decidimos ir a darle la cara a su padre-

-¡¿Eh?!-

Ambas se sorprenden y se nos queda viendo.

-¿E-están seguras?-

Riko-chan nos pregunta con algo de miedo, ¿Por qué ella reacciona así? debe estar preocupada por nosotras.

-No te preocupes zura, ya lo hicimos ayer zura-

-¿Eh?

-Así es ayer fui a la casa de zuramaru y le dijimos todo a su padre-

-Wow, ¿Cómo les fue?

-" Todavía no lo acepto del todo pero lo permitiré para que me muestren lo enserio que van con esto" eso dijo-

Yoshiko-chan intentó imitar a mi padre mientras lo dijo.

-¡Eso es genial!-

-¡Así es! yoshiko-chan se vio muy genial dándole la cara a mi padre zura-

-Ya veo… algún día yo también tendré que hacerlo, ¿Verdad riko-chan? ¿Riko-chan?-

Las 3 vemos a riko-chan que está sentada pálida mirando el suelo.

-¿Que te paso riko-chan?

Me acerco a ella y you la abraza.

-Está bien, no pienses lo peor, ellas pudieron, nosotras también-

-Pe-pero you-chan-

-Se fuerte riko-chan, nosotras estaremos juntas-

-Yo-you-chan…-

Veo cómo ellas se abrazan, en ese momento no lo sabía, el miedo que riko-chan tenía dentro de ella.

-¿Están bien ustedes 2?-

-¿Algo pasó zura?-

-Me alegro por ustedes, pero, la situación con el padre de riko-chan es… más complicada, no creo que él, nos acepte a nosotras-

Yoshiko-chan y yo nos miramos la una a la otra, yo veo a riko-chan de nuevo y pienso en lo que ella hizo por mí, en que gracias a ella, ahora estoy con yoshiko-chan, realmente le debo mucho, pongo mi mano en su hombro y yoshiko-chan se pone detrás de mí.

-Parece que la situación con tu padre es más complicada que la mía, pero sabes riko-chan, nosotras te apoyaremos en todo-

-Así es, gracias a ti nosotras 2 estamos juntas-

-No es fácil…-

-Puede que no lo sea pero… ¡Debes esforzarte zura!-

-Te daré todo mi poder little demon-

-Su padre… ya descubrió una vez que a riko-chan le gustaban las mujeres, y… le dijo que no quería volver enterarse que tenía ese tipo de comportamiento, por suerte, se libró de que el sospechar de mi diciendo que la chica que le gustaba era chika-chan pero… de seguro estará bien riko-chan-

-Es que… últimamente todo apunta a que debo enfrentarme a mi padre, y no quiero eso… me da miedo… no quiero hacerlo…-

-¿Por qué le tienes tanto miedo a tu padre?-

-No you-chan… yo no le temo a mi padre… temo a que nos pueda llegar a separar si se entera-

-Riko-chan…-

-Tu eres mi preciado tesoro, quiero protegerte, incluso si tengo que esconderte para siempre-

-Muchas gracias riko-chan, tú también eres mi tesoro, pero, no podemos esconder lo nuestro por siempre-

-Claro que se eso… pero, aun así, no puedo evitar tener miedo-

-Si, pero no importa que pasé, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, te lo dije antes y te lo diré siempre, haremos esto funcionar riko-chan-

-You-chan…-

Ellas 2 se besan y yoshiko-chan y yo simplemente nos vemos sin saber qué decirles, exactamente, ¿Cómo podría yo ayudarlas? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ellas? ¿Cómo les puedo dar valor?


	14. Chapter 14

Me extrañaron? era broma, perdón por tardar tanto, Por ahora Actualizare la hora mágica y le seguiré con este.

Espero disfruten el cap!

* * *

-Y se estiran de esta forma-

-De esta forma…-

-Lo lograré…-

Chika-chan casi no lo logra y cae, pero Nozomi-san logra atraparla.

-Cuidado-

-Lo siento-

-Chika-chan no estás en forma, oye Riko-chan, ¿No quieres intentarlo?-

-Yo estoy bien-

Desde una banca veo como Nozomi-san intenta enseñarle poses y de más cosas para entrenamiento a Chika-chan y a You-chan, yo solo veo como esas 2 se estiran e intentan hacer cosas complicadas.

-Así es así es, es exactamente así como Elicchi nos entrenó a nosotras-

-Me… esforzaré-

-¡Ánimo Chika-chan! Yo también... -

-Bien ahora manténgase así 15 minutos-

-¡¿Eh?!-

-Sin quejas-

Nozomi-san las deja y viene a tomar asiento a un lado mío.

-¿Segura no quieres unirte?-

-Estoy bien, además es más mi trabajo hacer las canciones-

-Pero también bailas-

-Pues sí, pero…-

-No te preocupes, se lo puedes decir a Nozomi nee-chan-

-¿Eh?-

-A mí no me puedes mentir, tienes algo en la cabeza, ¿Verdad? no te había visto así desde la primera vez que viniste-

-Eres increíble-

-Por supuesto, yo soy el alma espiritual de mi propio grupo, vamos, puedes confiar en mí-

Supuse que era buena idea, puede que contarle lo que pasa me ayude un poco, y quien sabe, tal vez ella sepa aconsejarme.

-Ya veo, le tienes difícil, tú y You-chan me recuerdan a mi hace unos años-

-¿A Nozomi-san?-

-Si, yo también tuve exactamente ese mismo tipo de preocupación con los padres de Elicchi-

-¿Eli? ¿Tu compañera en tus tiempos de school idol?-

-Si, ella parte rusa y su papá era muy estricto, cuando nos descubrió fue un escándalo, pero Elicchi le plantó cara de forma muy valiente-

-Nozomi-san terminamos-

-¡Ahora con la otra pierna!-

-¡¿Eh?!-

-¿Y cómo terminó todo eso?-

-Su papá le puso una condición "gradúate de la mejor universidad de rusia" entonces ella dijo "Me la pones fácil, ¿Me esperarías Nozomi?"-

-Que romántico-

-Y de esa forma aquí estoy esperándola-

-Increíble-

-Y de esa forma, tú y You-chan no pueden evitarlo, probablemente nadie en esta misma situación pueda, así que si solo tienes miedo no llegarás a ningún lado, no más bien, si tienes miedo nunca harás que tu padre acepte tu relación con ella-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque si le muestras miedo el sabrá que te puede controlar y de esa forma alejarte de ella-

-Y-ya veo…-

-Bueno solo piénsalo, y mentalízate, yo no tuve tiempo para hacerlo-

-Gracias Nozomi-san-

-No hay de que-

Después de eso You-chan y yo nos separamos de Chika-chan y Nozomi-san para tener tiempo a solar y decidimos caminar por el pueblo.

-Ya veo así que Nozomi-san también…-

-Si-

-Más bien si Chika-chan descubre eso armara un escándalo-

-Jajaja ya lo creo-

Mientras ambas reímos veo a You-chan, ella se da cuenta y me sonríe, me pregunto si ella será tan valiente como la pareja de Nozomi-san para defenderse y pedir mi mano… No para empezar la pareja de Nozomi-san enfrentó a su propio padre así que es diferente, en ese caso… ¿Tengo que ser yo? pero yo… ¿Realmente puedo hacer eso? mientras me pierdo en esos pensamientos siento la mano de You-chan tocar la mía y la toma para entrelazar sus dedos con los míos.

-Te quiero Riko-chan-

-You-chan… Yo también-

Supongo que si es por ella… debo ser fuerte, por más miedo que dé, debo enfrentarme a mis peores miedos, y salir adelante, porque si no lo hago, el nunca aceptara eso, tal como dijo Nozomi-san.

-Riko te llegó esto-

-Gracias papá-

Días después mientras practicaba piano mi padre me da un sobre que llegó, lo veo con curiosidad y lo abro, al leerlo me doy cuenta que es una invitación, otro concurso de piano.

-¿Que bien no?-

-Es verdad, pero debo ver que no se cruce con nada del club-

-Bueno eso no es tan importante-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

Mientras hablo con él empiezo a tocar el piano de nuevo.

-Bueno al final es algo irrelevante para tu futuro y además esa chica sigue ahí, ¿No? No quiero que te pegue nada raro-

Detengo lo que estaba tocando dejando caer mis manos sobres las teclas.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-No tiene que decirlo de esa forma, además que te guste una mujer no es algo malo-

-¿Cómo que no es algo malo?-

-No lo es-

-Ya habíamos tenido está plática Riko, no me digas que…-

-Eso y esto es diferente, tampoco puedes ir por ahí diciendo esas cosas de mis amigas-

-Incluso si son tus amigas no son más que…-

-¡Deja esa actitud homofóbica!-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Dije deja de ser un homofóbico-

-¿Se puede saber por qué le dices a si a tu padre?-

-Es lo que estás mostrando, desde que pasó eso no dejas de decir ese tipo de cosas, ¿qué hay de malo con las personas que les gusta su mismo sexo?-

-Está mal por supuesto, solo intento protegerte-

-¿Protegerme de qué?-

-De la sociedad-

-¿Seguro que no es tu propia opinión?-

-Cómo sea el punto es que no quiero que conviertas en alguien así-

-¡Y si yo!... Y si yo quiero ser así, ¿Qué?-

-¿Qué estas insinuando?-

-¿Y si yo quiero tener novia? ¿Y si me gusta una mujer? ¿Solo por eso ya me desprecias? ¿Solo por eso ya soy menos persona que otros?-

-¡Ya basta! no quiero escuchar eso, a tu cuarto-

Solo aparto la mirada furiosa y subo a mi cuarto.

-Maldición…-

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Lo acabo de enfrentar verdad? estaba muy furiosa pero cuando dijo eso… no pude soportarlo, insultó a mi You-chan… después de todo Nozomi-san tiene razón, no quiero que esto continúe así, quiero que mi padre me acepte, quiero poder llamar a You-chan mi novia libremente sin preocuparme por nada, suspiro intentando tomar aire para relajarme, en ese momento alguien toca mi puerta, la abro y detrás de ella está mi mamá.

-Riko, ¿Todo bien?-

-Mama… Si no te... -

-¿Riko?-

-Tengo algo de qué hablar, pasa-

Ella pasa a mi cuarto y nos sentamos en mi cama.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es algo grave?-

-Mamá yo…-

En ese momento recuerdo 2 cosas, la sonrisa de You-chan, y las palabras de Nozomi-san.

-Mamá yo... tengo novia-

Me quedo viendo a mi madre nerviosa, ella no se mueve, solo mira al frente y suspira.

-Lo sabía-

-!¿Eh?!-

-Realmente me lo pones difícil sabes, ayudarte a ocultarlo, sobre todo cuando traes a You-chan a casa-

-Espera… ¿Desde cuándo?-

-Riko soy tu madre, al contrario del testarudo de tu padre yo te conozco mejor que nadie, antes de que siquiera llegáramos a Uchiura ya sabía que tenías esos gustos, supuse que llegaría el día en que me dijeras esto, y siempre pensé que cuando llegara tu padre sería un gran problema pero…-

Ella se detiene, se ríe y luego me mira.

-Si te soy sincera pensé que este momento llegaría antes-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-¿A qué? Es que tú, siempre hablas de You-chan-

Mi cara se pone roja, maldición, quiero que me trague la tierra.

-Recuerdo una vez que viniste con ella y con Chika-chan, mientras estaban en la sala discutiendo qué hacer, recuerdo que entre y tu mirada estaba completamente clavada en ella, la mirabas como si-

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Para para para!-

-Seguro, tu padre lo sabe-

-¿Eh?-

Sentí una enorme presión en el pecho, pero al mismo tiempo algo de esperanza, si él lo sabe, entonces puede que…

-Pero, no quiere admitirlo, no, más bien, quiere creer que no es eso-

-¿Por qué?-

-Ya lo sabes-

Pongo mis manos en mi cabeza y miró al suelo, la esperanza que sentí hace un momento tan rápido como vino se fue.

-No puede ser…-

-Es verdad… es difícil… pero, yo te apoyo-

-Mamá…-

-Pero aún así, incluso yo tengo que admitir que la situación es… complicada, lo único que puedo decirte es, síguelo ocultando, al menos hasta que encontremos cómo lidiar con tu padre-

-Si… gracias, mamá-

-Está bien, eres mi hija después de todo-

_ Al día siguiente _

-Ya veo así que eso pasó-

-Si-

Al día siguiente después de la práctica del club habló a solas con You-chan y le cuento lo que pasó.

-Que bien por ti Riko-chan, tu madre te apoya-

-Si, gracias a ti y a Nozomi-san empiezo a tener un poco más de valor-

-Si, yo sé que juntas lograremos superar esto Riko-chan-

-Si, daré lo mejor de mí-

-¡Bien! entonces con ánimos ¡Yousoro!-

-¡Yousoro! jejeje ahora que lo pienso desde esa mañana te veo de muy buen humor-

-¡Así es! en realidad You-chan también tiene un anuncio que hacer-

-¿Un anuncio?-

-Jejeje, a decir verdad está mañana mi padre volvió-

-¿Tu padre? ¿El capitán?-

-¡Si! Entonces… Riko-chan, ¿Te puedo presentar a mi padre?-

-¿Eh? quieres que… ¿Conozca a tu padre?-

-Si-

-Bueno yo…-

-No te preocupes-

-Si, lo sé, con tus padres no hay problema, entonces… supongo que podría ir-

-¡Bien! esperaba dijeras eso, ¿Entonces vamos?

-¡Si!-

Mentiría si dijera que no estoy nerviosa, ya sé que los padres de You-chan no tienen problemas con eso, ¡Pero siguen siendo los padres de mi novia! ¿ A quién no podría nerviosa eso? de camino a casa de You-chan ella se dio cuenta que me sudaban las manos.

-Enserio no te preocupes-

-No es eso You-chan, es que, aunque ellos no tengan problema con eso, bueno… siguen siendo los padres de mi novia-

-Ah, ya veo, es verdad-

Veo cómo se pone un poco roja, supongo que no lo había pensado, que linda, la tomó de la mano y ella me sonríe, me acerco un poco más para recargar mi cabeza en ella, y de esa forma acaramelada caminamos hasta su casa.

-Ya llegué-

-Lamento la interrupción…-

-Ah You, Riko-chan bienvenida-

La madre de You-chan nos recibe al llegar, Esto es malo, me siento más nerviosa al llegar aquí.

-Tu padre está en la sala, ¿Por qué no vas con él?-

-Si, ven Riko-chan-

Ella me tomó de la mano y vamos a la sala, espero que no me suden las palmas de nuevo.

-¡Capitán ya llegue!-

-Oh Bienvenida mi pequeña grumete-

Su padre se levanta del sillón donde estaba viendo la tele para recibir a You-chan acariciando su cabeza, un padre y una hija muy peculiares si me preguntan, pero de una mala forma.

-Y tú debes ser Riko-chan, ¿Verdad?-

-¡S-si! ¡Mi nombre es Sakurauchi Diko!-

Golpeo mi frente con mi palma.

-Qu-quiero decir, Sakurauchi Riko, Mucho gusto-

-¡Jajaja! no tienes que estar tan nerviosa, a menos que le hayas hecho algo malo a mi You-

-¡Papá!-

-Era broma, mucho gusto Riko-chan, cuida bien a mi pequeña-

-¡S-si!-

Le doy la mano y terminamos de saludar, como era esperarse del padre de You-chan, ahora ya se de donde saco lo energética, la cena con su familia fue bastante agradable, me gustó sentirme bienvenida en ella, después de eso me despedí de ellos y You-chan me acompaño a tomar el bus.

-Me divertí mucho, gracias You-chan-

-No no, gracias a ti-

-Tu padre es una persona muy interesante-

-¡Si! Desde pequeña lo admiro-

Dejo salir una risa.

-¿Q-qué pasa?-

-Bueno, se nota-

-No te tienes que reír de eso-

Ella hace un puchero al decir eso, en serio mi novia es tan linda, con mi dedo índice toco su mejilla.

-No le decía en mala forma, solamente me pareció muy lindo-

-¿Lindo?-

-Si, ahora ya se donde sacaste lo energética, conocer otra parte de ti, me hizo feliz-

Ella no dice nada y solo aparta la mirada sonrojada.

-Jejej te avergonzaste-

Ella se voltea a verme y me tomó del brazo para besarme de forma repentina.

-Bueno… a mí también me hace feliz que sepas más de mí… porque, ya te mostré muchas cosas malas de mí, así que si conoces más de mis partes buenas… tal vez, podría hacer que te enamores de mí más…-

Qu...¡Que linda! ¡Mi novia es la chica más linda del mundo! con ese pensamiento en mente la abrazo fuertemente y le doy muchos besos alrededor de su rostro.

-Ri-¡Riko-chan! estamos en la calle-

-Bueno… es que con eso realmente lograste que me gustaras más, no, tú cada día me enamoras, You-chan-

Ella se pone roja pero no aparta la mirada, me abraza de la cintura y me pega a su cuerpo.

-Yo también… cada día siento que te quiero más, jajaja, ¿por qué será? que cuando me di cuenta… te quería tanto, y al estar contigo, noto que me gustas más, cada vez que te conozco más, irónicamente eres una chica muy diferente de lo que pensaba, pero supongo que es porque antes no te conocía bien, la Riko-chan elegante y refinada, solo es una parte de ti, también está la Riko-chan pervertida-

-¡Oye!-

-Es verdad, y no solo eso, la Riko-chan que es tan obstinada en una sola cosa, la Riko-chan que a pesar de todo siguió luchando por mí, la Riko-chan que a pesar del miedo de su padre, quiere estar conmigo-

Sus ojos empiezan a caer lágrimas, me sorprendo mucho al ver esto, pero no digo nada.

-La Riko-chan que… a pesar de haber herido… me siguió queriendo, la Riko-chan que a pesar de todo, aceptó ser mi novia, Tus lados buenos, tus lados malos, tus lados torpes, tu lado elegante, tu lado pervertido, todo de ti… lo amo-

Ella me abraza muy fuerte, las lágrimas también caen de mis ojos al escuchar todo eso, me hacen pensar de nuevo como todo lo que pase valió la pena, como a pesar de todo luchar por ella valió la pena, y, que enfrentar mis miedos, valdrá la pena.

-Yo también, cada día, me enamoro más de ti Riko-chan…. quiero estar siempre a tu lado, sé que tampoco hemos estado mucho tiempo juntas, pero quiero atesorarte, a ti, a nuestro tiempo juntas, a mis sentimientos por ti, todo, lo quiero atesorar, quiero que juntas lleguemos muy lejos, y cuando miremos atrás decir, ¡Que todo valió la pena!-

La tomó de sus mejillas y la beso.

-Tonta… justo pensaba eso, para mí, todos estos momentos contigo, hacen que todo ya valiera la pena, que querer enfrentar mis miedos valga la pena, siento que si lo intento, todo saldrá bien, tú me das ese valor, quiero estar más contigo, quiero saber más de ti, más que nadie, y quiero que sepas más de mí, y de esa forma, estar más y más unidas cada día-

-Si, yo también-

Nos besamos unos minutos antes de seguir caminando, me despido de You-chan, de camino a casa estuve tarareando del buen humor que iba, cielos… en serio, You-chan sabe cómo hacer agitar de esta forma mi corazón, ¡Hoy no podría ser mejor! bueno tal vez si me hubiera podido quedar en su casa, y en la noche haber llegado un poco más lejos que solo besos… mejor dejo de pensar en eso ya llegue a casa.

-Ya llegué-

-Ah, Riko llegaste, tengo que hablar contigo-

-¿Papá? ¿Y mi mamá?-

-Ahora mismo no está, ven a la sala-

¿Qué pasara? se ve algo feliz, Voy a la sala y tomó asiento, él me ve sonriente y me da un folleto, esto es… ¿Una escuela?

-Es una escuela mixta muy buena de artes, y vengo a darte la buena noticia, que hoy mismo te transferí a ella-

-¿Eh?-


End file.
